Pokemon Amour: Indigo Ascension
by STORYmaker2
Summary: Three years since Ash and Serena went their separate ways, Serena has progressed as a coordinator but has never let Ash go. Now after years apart, Serena and Ash will both find their chance for greatness at the Indigo Plateau. Contains Amourshipping
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Amour en Lumiose

* * *

The sun began its downward arch across the sky carrying its emanating light with it. The sun still lit up the Kalos region , providing those below with its radiating light and life. Flying over the ocean was a large white airplane which also slowly descended towards the ground.

Dozens of people were onboard the airplane , many fast asleep from the long flight. Many of these tired passengers had small pokemon on their shoulders or laps, these pokemon fast asleep like their owners.

Near the middle of the plane sat a young woman and a middle aged woman. The young woman had soft-fair skin with light blue eyes like glittering crystals. Her hair was blonde like sweet honey and went slightly past her shoulders. It was done up so her hair came down farther in the back, with a small tail tied off at the end by a blue bow.

The young woman had a somewhat slender body but was a bit curvier as well. She wore a blueish-gold top with no sleeves and a short green skirt with a matching hat. The top not covering her lower abdomen , leaving that part of her stomach exposed. In her lap was a well groomed Sylveon with a very relaxed expression on her face.

The young woman stroked her with a white brush. She made each stroke precisely and with care.

"Bonjour, ladies and gentlemen we're making our descent back into Kalos, we should arrive in Lumiose city in approximately forty minutes."

The young woman looked down at the vast region below her. She looked at it with a great fondness and sentiment. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. The woman sitting beside her had the same eyes and short brown hair.

"Kalos, it's been a long time." The young woman said in an almost longing tone.

"You're finally coming home Serena, it's been a long three years since you left. But now you're finally returning."

Serena thought about what her mother said, remembering when she departed Kalos last as well as her last year there before leaving her home.

Serena heard Sylveon yawn and look up at her.

"Look Sylveon, it's our home."

"Syl!"

Serena heard some whispers nearby and turned her head. She saw a pair of teenagers across from her on the other end of the plane. Serena could hear them talk and heard her name mentioned once or twice with the girl trying to subtly point to her. They weren't alone, a few other passengers able to see Serena were doing the same.

Serena felt a bit of anxiety hearing this and took a deep breath.

"Not what you expected it would be like?"

"Not really mama."

"You were quite excited in Lake Valor."

"I know but…."

"I understand Serena, it can be a lot to take in , being well known like this. When I won my first Rhyhorn championship a few reporters to interview me and I was so overwhelmed I screamed in terror before running away."

Serena covered her mouth and tried not to laugh.

"As I ran I accidentally ran into an army lieutenant who was watching, knocking us both over."

"Yes I think I remember this story, how you met papa." Serena said.

"Yes, that was a good day. Anyway , it's alright to be uneasy about this kind of thing. But it will get easier, especially when you continue."

"Yes, I'll have to think about that." However, despite what she said, her mother's story only made Serena think more about something, or rather someone else. She sighed and sat back with Sylveon cuddling her head against Serena.

The minutes passed slowly for Serena, however, despite this she could see the capital of Kalos come closer and closer. The massive city with it's many lights starting to appear more and more with the setting sun. The great prism tower stood in the center, Serena giving a sentimental smile thinking about the tower, particularly those who lived there.

The plane descended further and further before reaching the runway. Serena feeling the bump as the plane made contact.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Lumiose city Kalos. Thank you for choosing Air-Kalos."

"Alright Sylveon, here we are." Serena said while returning Sylveon to her pokeball.

Serena and her mother took out their luggage and waited their turn to exit the plane. Eventually heaving more of the passengers talk about her.

"Geez it is her! I should-"

"Don't bother her."

Serena continued off the plane and through the airport terminals.

"My car is still here, we can head back to Vaville town-"

"Mama, I was actually thinking I could maybe, spend some time here, then meet you there."

"Alright, just let me know when you're coming back."

"I will." Serena and her mother hugged before the two departed.

Serena walked down the streets of Lumiose city. Slowly taking in the city of lights around her. The sun began set and more of the lights appeared. Serena gazed at the trees lining the street sides, restaurant and cafes. People eating and drinking coffee with their pokemon.

Serena saw people coming in and out of shops and boutiques. Furfrou's with their hair stylized and dyed. Seeing Kalos fashion again made Serena smile a little. However, her feeling of being home was about to feel much more complete.

"Serena!" An all too familiar voice shouted. Serena slowly turned, her heart racing in delight when she saw a child run towards her. The girl had yellow-blonde hair and grayish-blue eyes. She looked about ten years old and had a small satchel around her waist.

"Bonnie!" Serena knelt down enough to wrap her arms around the girl and hugged her with a tightness that carried how much the two had missed each other.

"It really is you Serena, you're finally home!"

"Bonnie, I missed you so much."

"You've been gone for too long! It's been three years since you left!"

"Well I'm back now, where's Clemont?"

"He's with the others near Prism tower. Come on!" Bonnie took Serena's hand and lead her through the streets.

"Dedenne!" Serena heard, seeing the small electric mouse pop out of the satchel.

"Dedenne, look who's back."

"Hello Dedenne, it's good to see you too."

"You've missed a lot since you were gone, we have a lot to catch up on."

"I'll bet." Serena began to remember her time with Bonnie and the others, but thinking about it brought the knots back to Serena's stomach. Making it hard for her to keep a happy expression. With the setting sun painting more brownish colors on the city, Serena and Bonnie arrived at the base of Prim tower. There they saw a series of tables and chairs with coffee carts set up as well as large tv screens on the side of the tower and some of the buildings in the plaza. The screens showed pokemon battles and contests going on around the world.

Waiting for them were four others, three young men and a young woman. Serena could never forget them even after all those years. The skinny-gym scientist Clemont, the brunette performer Shauna, the orange haired photographer Trevor, and the big dancer Teirno. Each one had their pokemon out with them, Shauna with her Delcatty, Trevor his Florges, Teirno his Crawdaunt, and Clemont his Bunnelby.

"Serena!" They heard. Shauna was the first to greet Serena with a hug upon arrival.

"There you are! Finally home where you belong!"

"Shauna it's good to be back with you guys."

"You left me with these boys and his sister. I see you've grown up a bit though, you were cute like me back when we were both sixteen, now you're down right gorgeous. How are you keeping the guys away." Shauna said in a certain tone, Serena's face turned red.

"Shauna!".

"I'm just teasing you. Come on sit down, we all have a lot of catching up to do." Serena sat down at the table with her friends.

"You're all looking well, what have you been up to?"

"Well I'm doing well, I'm bringing the beauty of Kalos to everyone in Lumiose." Trevor said proudly.

"He's a photographer for the Lumoise Press." Shauna said.

"Alexa says I'm the best she's ever seen." Trevor said proudly, the others sweat dropping.

"Well I'm now an instructor at the dance school in Laverre city. Crawdaunt and I are doing great things there. I love my students and fellow instructors."

"I'm glad you're doing what you love Tierno. Shauna what about you?"

"I'm mostly still performing where and when I can. I still haven't been able to win the title Kalos Queen yet."

"You're still sticking with it, you'll get there Shauna." Serena said.

"Still it's nice being out there, I've always enjoyed it."

"Clemont what about you?"

"Oh you know, still the gym leader here. But my inventions are progressing well. Such as this one!" Clemont shouted as he whipped out a robotic Talonflame.

"The Clemont Fire-mail! This will revolutionize how mail is delivered! Fast and agile it will send personally written letters faster than any other means, observe!"

"Clemont." Shauna said in concern.

Clemont put an envelope in the beak before pressing a button.

"Go!" The robot Talonflame's eyes lit up red before it flew into the sky.

"You see!"

"Clemont." Teirno said backing up when he saw the robot short circuit and fly back towards them.

"Huh!?" Clemont said sweat dropping nervously.

"Duck and cover!" Bonnie shouted, Clemont pushing Shauna out of the way only to be hit by his invention. Clemont screamed as he was carried a few feet before the robot exploded. Serena and the others sweat dropping when they saw Clemont covered in soot.

"Another failure brother." Serena couldn't help but laugh a little remembering Clemont's many inventions.

"Well I thought it was a nice one anyway." Shauna said coming beside Clemont with a smile before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Huh!?" Serena almost shouted in complete surprise.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention, Clemont and I are sort of an item now." Shauna said blushing a little with Clemont.

"Clemont, Shauna." Serena was quite surprised by this, she never would have imagined this happening. Still , she was excited for them both, smiling in response.

"He has me to thank for that, as you know he's always been hopeless." Bonnie said.

Serena's excitement for the two was soon met with a bitterness when it only made Serena think about something else.

" Exclusive from Sinnoh, the Grand Festival has finally concluded." Serena looked up at the tv screens and saw footage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. It showed multiple coordinators and their pokemon.

"The grand festival had dozens of wonderful coordinators and their elegant pokemon, but only one came out as our winner." It then showed Serena in a dress with Braixen in front of her. The fire fox enveloping a Glameow with a firespin and then finishing her with psychic.

It then showed Serena with her pokemon standing with the ribbon cup in her arms.

"I don't think we ever congratulated you, well congratulations!" Shane said putting her arms around Serena from behind.

"You were beyond beautiful!" Bonnie shouted.

"Can we see it?" Trevor asked.

"Alright." Serena said reaching into her bag and took out the ribbon cup. Serena placed the ribbon cup on the table for the others to see. The trophy was made of solid gold with a crystal ribbon in center.

"It's beautiful!" Shauna said with stars in her eyes.

"Hoenn may not have gone the way I hoped it would, but I didn't give up and it came together in Sinnoh."

"Serena you caught some new pokemon in Hoenn and Sinnoh right?" Bonnie asked.

Serena took out three new pokeballs, two regular ones and a premier ball. Her Braixen, Pangoro, and Sylveon came out. But out of the first new pokeball came a slender looking female Grovyle with a flower in her mouth. The second was a small Phione that came out of the premier ball. Lastly an Absol which slowly moved around her.

"Awww so cute!" Bonnie said with glittering eyes as she clasped her hands and ran towards them.

"Quite a family you have there." Shauna said.

"They are amazing, -" Serena started.

"Serena, guys!" Clemont almost shouted while pointing at the screen. Serena and the others turned to the screens where they saw something very interesting.

"We're here in Viridian city at the end of the Golden tournament hosted by World Champion Daniel Rian. The winner of this tournament has earned the honor of battling Kanto Elite 4 member Agatha in her last battle as an elite four member before retiring." The TV showed Agatha holding her cane with an almost evil smile on her face.

Serena felt her heart race and the world almost slow when the camera switched to her opponent.

"Now her challenger, the winner of the Golden tournament, Ash Ketchum!"

"Ash." Serena said softly, but with passion. Ash stood at the end of a battlefield in a large stadium. His physical appearance had changed a bit, he was taller, and his upper body a bit bigger. He wore a black and silver hooded short sleeved jacket with jeans and a green had with a black center and a blue pokeball symbol.

On his shoulder was none other than Pikachu, both having their usual confident and determined expressions decorating their faces.

"Ash is facing an elite four member?" Teirno said.

"You guys haven't heard much from Ash?"

"No, he's been like a ghost for the last three years. Have you seen anything of him? Especially after, well you know." Clemont said.

Serena lowered her head a little.

"No." Serena looked back up and saw a few people sitting in a section closer to Ash's end. Two she recognized as Ash's mother and Professor Oak. The other she she didn't know, one was a young man who looked older than Ash. He had slightly tanner skin than Ash, slanted eyes, and spiky brown hair. He sat next to a young woman about his age with fairer skin, long black hair with red streaks and red eyes. Sitting next to her was another young woman who had fair skin and orange hair done up in a tail to the side.

A referee came to the side of the battlefield.

"The battle between Elite four member Agatha and the challenger Ash Ketchum will now begin. This will be a six on six battle, both trainers may substitute pokemon. You may begin."

"You had best not disappoint me." Agatha said taking out two pokeballs and threw them forward. Serena and the others saw a Crobat and Drifblim come out over Agatha. The two pokemon looked just as menacing as Agatha.

Ash took out two pokeballs and tossed them forward.

"I choose you, Butterfree, Pidgeot!" Serena watched as a Butterfree and Pidgeot emerged from the pokeballs. Both soaring above Ash. Serena felt her heart race more hearing Ash's voice. It was deeper and more mature than she remembered, but she still knew it was Ash's voice, a voice she would never forget. Serena noticed a small band around the Pidgeot's left leg, something shiny embedded in it.

"Drifblum use ominous wind, Crobat use swift." The two pokemon commenced their attacks, the ghostly wind flowing fast with shuriken stars riding in it.

"Pidgeot use Hurricane, Butterfree ride it with Airslash!"

"Ott" Pidgeot formed the powerful windstorm with his muscular wings. The storm met Ominous wind and managed to force it away, taking the swift stars with it. Butterfree rode the Hurricane closer and closer to his opponents.

"Slash, shadow ball!" Crobat jetted forward and slashed back at Butterfree, knocking him backwards. Drifblim beginning to conjure ghostly energy.

"Pidgeot use heatwave!"

"Ott!" Pidgeot flew fast, opening his beak and letting out a furry of fiery wind that carried burning heat into both of Agatha's pokemon.

"Yes!" Serena said.

"Go Ash!" Bonnie shouted.

"Crobat venoshock in low, Drifblim use gust." Drifblim's gust caught both of Ash's pokemon and carried them backwards. Crobat came in low and then let out the bolt of poison that hit Ash's pokemon hard. Pidgeot and Butterfree feeling Crobat's power.

"Silver wind and Agility!" Butterfree let out silver colored wind that began to cut into Agatha's pokemon, taking Crobat off balance enough to stop Venoshock. Pidgeot flew faster and faster around Drifblim, Agatha watching closely.

"Confuse ray!"

Crobat's eyes glowed red, the poison bat forcing his influence on Butterfree before he could even react.

"Butterfree!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

"Oh no." Shauna said, Serena giving a more troubled, yet determined look.

"Pidgeot cover Butterfree, use hurricane!" Pidgeot tried to force Agatha's pokemon away, but Butterfree flew erratically and closer to them.

"Air slash, Phantom force."

Crobat rode the hurricane wind and got under Butterfree. Crobat came back up and slashed Butterfree towards Drifblim. The ghostly energy enveloping Butterfree.

"Free!" Butterfree fell to the ground unconscious.

"Butterfree is unable to battle!"

"That's not good." Tierno said.

"He's not shaken yet." Serena said.

"Butterfree return, you did well butterfree. Pidgeot use agility!" Ash's great bird flew faster and faster above the battlefield.

"Hurricane!" Pidgeot tried to force both of Agatha's pokemon away, but their strength was great.

"Ominous wind, cross poison." Dirfblim waited until the hurricane's power subsided and carried Crobat forward. The Ominous wind hit Pidgeot, taking him back while the ghostly power caused him pain. Crobat finally reached Pidgeot and slashed a venomous x across his body.

"Ott!" Pidgeot squawked. His face and body turning slightly violet.

"Oh no, he's poisoned." Clemont said.

"We're not beaten yet." The shot now focused on Ash's wrists. Serena hadn't noticed he was wearing brown bracers on his wrists. Ash held his right bracer up, revealing a keystone embedded onto the bottom.

Serena's eyes widened when she saw this. After Ash touched it, a colorful sphere enveloped Pidgeot. When it vanished Pidgeot revealed his mega evolved form.

"Ott!"

"Mega Pidgeot, so cool!" Bonnie shouted.

"Shadow ball, Venoshock."

"Agility!" Mega Pidgeot moved so fast it looked like he was using teleport. Each attack missing him on his way towards the two elite pokemon.

"Phantom force! Cross poison!"

"Fly!" Mega Pidgeot flew through their attacks, enduring them while also enduring the poison in his body.

"Now!" Ash shouted.

"Ott!" Pidgeot squawked while coming down with fly. He crashed into Drifblim and Crobat, crashing both pokemon into the ground unconscious.

"Crobat and Drifblim are unable to battle." The audience around them cheering for Ash and Pidgeot.

"Yes!" Serena shouted.

"Way to go Ash!" Trevor shouted.

"Ott!" Pidgeot squawked in pain, the poison taking more of a toll on him.

"Pidgeot return, you've done enough."

"Alright you've impressed me, but let's see how much. Go Mismagius!"

The mischevious looking ghost pokemon came out and circled her trainer's head, eyeballing Ash and Pikachu.

"I choose you Wartortle!" A muscly wartortle came out and flexed in front of Ash. This Wartorlte strangely enough wore a pair of pointed black shades.

"Wartortle huh, alright Mismagius use thunderbolt!"

Mismagius brought bolts of electricity across the battlefield at Wartortle.

"Dodge!" Wartortle moved surprisingly fast and agile, almost dancing around as he avoided the lightning. Using his hands as much as his feet.

"What a cool wartortle, I wish I had a pokemon like that." Teirno said sounding almost disappointed.

"Phantom force!"

"Withdraw and Hydropump !" Wartortle retreated into his shell, allowing himself to be harmlessly carried away by his water hitting the ghostly energy. The Hydro pump breaking through and hitting Mismagius hard.

"Yes, go Wartortle!" Bonnie shouted, Serena's smile looking just as excited.

"Magical leaf!" Mismagius unleashed glowing leaves that cut through the water like a hot knife through butter.

"Iron tail!" Wartortle came out and slammed his now metal tail into the ground, carrying him up and over the leaves. Mismagius launched a few more at Wartortle, who knocked them away with Iron tail.

The leaves began to cut Wartortle's tail making him grunt but continue his attack, the iron tail crashing hard into Mismagius's fore head.

"Psywave!"

"Under her!" Wartortle slid on the watery ground, narrowly avoiding the psywave.

"Bite!" Mismagius turned just in time to see Wartortle snap his jaws around her neck.

"Mis!" Mismagius yelped. The dark attack knocking her out with Wartortle over her.

"Mismagius is unable to battle!"

"Awesome work Wartortle!"

"Pikachu!"

"Ash is leading now!" Clemont shouted with his hands up.

"Mismagius return."

"Wartortle return, rest for now, we'll need you later."

"Go Arbok!"

"I choose you Ivysaur!"

"Saur!" A bold looking Ivysaur shouted upon coming out.

"Arbok use poison tail!" The Arbok slithered fast around the field, nearly encircling Ivysaur.

"Vine whip!" Ivysaur kept Arbok's tail at bay with several vines. At one point Ivysaur ensnared the tail only to be hurled over Arbok. Still, Ivysaur landed on his feet and pulled Arbok down.

"What an amazing Ivysaur, I'd sure like one." Shauna said sounding envious.

"Leech seed!" Ivysar shot out a seed that ensnared Arbok, draining away the poison snake's energy and feeding it back to Ivysaur.

"Screech!"

"Bok!" The snake hissed, pushing Ivysaur back with the screech.

"Razor leaf!"

"Ice fang!" Ivysaur's sharp leaves were ensnared into Arbok's mouth, his icy fangs harmlessly catching them.

"Vine whip as a shield." Ivysaur used his vines to push himself away from Arbok. Keeping him just out of Arbok's reach, all the while leech seed continued to drain his energy. That was until Arbok snapped his jaws around the vines.

"Show him your strength." Arbok hurled Ivysaur across the battlefield, the grass pokemon hitting the ground hard.

"Solarbeam!" Ivysaur leapt up and began collecting sunlight.

"Gunk shot!" Arbok slithered closer with incredible speed. He opened his mouth and let out an artillery shell of a poison blast.

Serena feeling every moment that the poison flew at Ivysaur.

"Solarbeam!"

"Saur!" Ivysaur's blast brining the power of the sun forward, smashing through the poison and into Arbok.

"Bok!" The snake grunted as he was carried back.

"Return!" Ivysaur charged forward, channeling the power of his bond with Ash.

"Saur!" Ivysaur roared, crashing hard into Arbok and hurling him in front of Agatha with swirly eyes.

"Arbok is unable to battle!"

"We're really winning now Ivysaur!" Ash shouted.

"Yes! He's two ahead now." Serena said pumped up.

"Arbok return, alright I'm more impressed, but you go no further from here. Go Dusknoir!" A very large Dusknoir came out. The Dusknoir was one and a half times as big as a normal Dusknoir and had blue skin instead of black.

"Geez, that pokemon looks scary." Clemont said shaking a little.

"Grow a spine brother, your girlfriend is watching." Bonnie said in a stern tone.

"Ivysaur use vine whip."

"Ice punch!" Dusknoir's fists froze as he snapped them around the vines and pulled Ivysaur off the ground towards him. Before Ash could give out another command , the Dusknoir slammed his fists into Ivysaur's head.

"Saur!" Ivysaur grunted while falling to his side unconscious.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle!"

"Already!" Trevor shouted, Serena looking more grim determined.

"Come on."

"Ivysaur return, you've done enough. Go Wartortle!"

"Tortle!" Wartortle shouted as he came out ready to face Dusknoir.

"Shadow ball!"

"Withdraw and hydro pump!" Dusknoir formed a shadow ball in his right hand and hurled it into the ground in front of Wartortle. The blast carried him up after he retreated into his shell and unleashed water back at Dusknoir.

"Thunder punch!"

Dusknoir's fists sparked, allowing him to punch through the water and evaporate it instantly. Dusknoir hit Wartortle hard, filling him with electricity.

Wartortle came back down and out of his shell.

"Tortle."

"Wartortle is unable to battle." Ash grit his teeth with Pikachu.

"Geez two so quickly." Shauna said.

"Don't give up Ash, not until the end." Serena said, her fists clenched.

"Wartortle return. He's very strong. We'll have to use someone stronger." Ash said as Pikachu nodded.

"I choose you, Charizard!" A massive charizard roared as he flew out and made the ground shake upon landing. Serena was almost in awe seeing the charizard on tv. He was extremely muscular and nearly twice as big as a normal charizard. The charizard looking just as aggressive and fierce.

"He looks impressive enough, let's see if there's anything behind it. Thunder punch."

"Dragon claw!" Dusknoir's fists sparked, the ghost flying fast at Charizard while carrying a great impact. However, when he made contact, Charizard slashed forward, managing to knock Dusknoir's fists back. This impressed Agatha even more.

Charizard roared, and viciously tried to slash Dusknoir, but the ghost struck back, managing to keep the claws at bay.

"Shadow ball!" Dusknoir formed a shadow ball in his stomach mouth while holding Charizard's claws.

"Noir!" Dusknoir slammed his ghostly attack into Charizard. The attack brought Charizard off balance, and allowed Dusknoir to hit him twice with Thunder punch. Charizard grunting in great pain.

"Come on!" Serena shouted.

"Inferno!" Charizard opened his eyes, the flame on his tail growing larger and filling the stadium with more heat.

"Grauuuu!" Charizard let out his inferno of fiery punishment into Dusknoir, the fiery making Dusknoir yelp as it lifted him up and carried him away.

"So awesome! That's a pokemon I'd love to have!" Trevor shouted.

"Guys, I think we need to realize that the three of us having Kanto starters here in Kalos is just ridiculous." Teirno said as Shauna and Trevor nodded.

"I mean what would even be the point since Ash already has them." Shauna said while the other two nodded.

"Especially Charizard. I mean me having one while Ash has this amazing one that he clearly has a long and interesting bond with would be almost idiotic." Trevor said, the other two nodding.

"Dragon pulse!"

"Ice punch!" Dusknoir recovered from the blast of fire and punched through the dragon blast with his icy fist. He reached charizard and grabbed his leg, nearly flipping him onto the ground.

"Thunder punch!" Dusknoir hit Charzard's stomach hard, making him grunt and loose his wind.

"Dragon pulse!"

"Grauuu!" Charizard blasted Dusknoir back a few more feet.

"Ice punch!"

"Blast burn" Charizard let out a roar that shook the stadium. His tail flame growing even larger when he breathed a concussive pulse of fiery energy that impacted Dusknoir and lit up in a fiery explosion that nearly blinded the cameras.

"So much power!" Bonnie shouted.

Dusknoir came up covered in soot looking very angry.

"Dragon claw!"

Charizard flew forward fast, slashing at Dusknoir who turned into a shadow and moved behind Charizard.

"Night Shade!"

"Noir!" Dusknoir hit Charizard with more ghostly energy.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Noir! Noir!" Dusknoir punished Charizard with three more punches. Charizard being pushed further and further back with the pain weighing him down.

"Charizard you can take it!"

"Pika Pikachu!"

"Go for broke!" Serena shouted.

"Dragon claw!" Charizard snapped his claws around Dusknoir , holding him in place while giving a feral growl.

"Seismic toss!" Charizard carried Dusknoir up and began making circles in the air.

"What's he doing, that won't work on a ghost type? Unless." Serena said.

"Bold but foolish boy." Agatha said.

"Perhaps, unless Charizard is able to get a hold of Dusknoir." Ash said smiling. Agatha's eyes widened when she realized Charizard was able to hold Dusknoir with dragon claw.

"No!"

"Seismic toss!" Charizard flew down and smashed Dusknoir into the ground with all his might. A cloud of dust forming over the two pokemon. Eventually clearing to reveal Charizard panting over an unconscious Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle!"

"Yes!" Serena shouted.

"Just one more." Clemont said.

"Well this has been fun, but I will end my career on top. Go Gengar!"

Agatha's signature pokemon came out with the same evil grin as his trainer. The Gengar looked normal size, but had a ring around his right pointer finger.

"I will play all of my trump cards!" Agatha said revealing a keystone on her cane.

Ash's eyes widened when he saw Gengar mega evolve.

"Oh that's not good." Clemont said.

"Charizard use blast burn!"

"Shadow ball!"

Mega Gengar formed a black shadow ball that almost looked solid, it tore through the concussive blast and hit Charizard, bursting around him.

"Charizard!"

Charizard was on his back unable to get up.

"Charizard is unable to battle!"

"Charizard return, I couldn't be more proud of you." Ash turned to Pikachu.

"This is it Pikachu, we leave it all out there."

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped down and sparked his cheeks while he faced Mega Gengar.

"How cute, use shadow ball!"

"Agility!" Pikachu moved at increasing speed, Mega gengar spitting out a series of shadow balls that exploded around him in a series of ghostly explosions. Despite this, Pikachu managed to stay safe.

"Shadow punch!"

"Dodge!"

Pikachu narrowly avoided one punch, but Gengar's offhand hit his back hard, sending Pikachu tumbling.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted while unleashing a bolt of electricity.

Mega Gengar caught it with his fist and simply pushed it aside before moving towards his opponent.

"Agility, keep close around him!"

Pikachu moved fast, staying dangerously close to Gengar, however, being so close also made it hard for Mega Gengar to get a good shot at him.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Shadow ball!" Mega Gengar made a reflex sharp turn that no normal Gengar could make. He caught Pikachu and carried him away, the ghostly energy exploding into him.

"Pikachu!" Bonnie shouted, Serena looking more and more afraid.

"Pikachu stand up!" Pikachu grunted as he got up. He remembered facing this same Gengar years ago in this same city. It made him even more determined to win.

"Agility and Thunderbolt!" Pikachu's speed was moving closer to a pinnacle. Avoiding the incoming shadow balls and punches like he was using teleport.

"Hypnosis." Just before Pikachu could use Thunderbolt, Mega Gengar's eyes glowed red. Pikachu looking tired.

"No stay awake!"

"Pika, chu." Pikachu fell to the side and began to snore.

Ash looked very afraid, remembering this was the same way he lost to Agatha years ago.

"Ahh yes, I remember us in this same position, now for the same outcome. Dream eater!" Mega Gengar licked his fangs as he filled Pikachu's mind with dark psychic energy, Pikachu wailing in pain.

"Pikachu wake up!" Bonnie shouted.

"PIkachu!" Serena shouted.

"Pikachu I know you can wake up!" Ash shouted, many in the audience also shouting.

"Finish him!"

Just as Gengar was about to deliver another payload, he was nearly jumped when Pikachu's eyes shot open.

"What!?"

"Thunder!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu brought down a bolt of lightning right onto Mega Gengar , making the ghost stutter and yelp in pain while unable to move.

"Volt Tackle!"

"Gengar move!"

"Pika !" Pikachu gathered all his electricity, glowing blue and running with every bit of energy he had left.

"Chu!" Pikachu made contact with Mega Gengar , the electricity explosion covering the entire battlefield.

When the smoke cleared, a regular Gengar was on his back with swirly eyes, Pikachu covered in burn marks while breathing deeply.

"Pika."

"We, we lost!?"

"Gengar is unable to battle! Ash Ketchum is the winner!"

The audience lit up in excitement, Ash running out and picking up Pikachu.

"We did it Pikachu ! We won, we actually won!"

"Pika."

"Yes!" Serena shouted standing up. Her face turning red as her excitement reached great levels.

However, Serena's excitement vanished like darkness in approaching light when she saw the girl with orange hair get out of her seat. She rushed forward and hugged Ash. Serena feeling a pain in her chest, the others not noticing at first, except Serena's pokemon.

Serena had to sit down and lower her head. She tried to breath and take in what she just saw.

"He, he's moved on."

"Braix." Braixen said trying to nudge her head against Serena, the other pokemon trying to do the same.

Memories began to flash through Serena's head, memories of her with Ash. From summer camp, showing him how to ride Rhyhorn, his encouragement of her career as a performer, their travels across Kalos, and finally when she last saw him, their kiss in the airport. Serena's feelings for Ash had never gone away despite their time apart, she only felt more for him. But now, it was clear that any feelings he had for her in that was were gone. Ash had moved on.

Serena felt a fews tears in her eyes.

Shauna was the first to see this.

"Clemont."

"Huh?" He said before Shauna pointed to Serena.

"Oh no." He said looking at the screen.

"She thinks."

"Serena, are you ok?" Bonnie asked.

"Huh? I'm fine. I just—, I'm fine." Serena said trying to regain her composure and hide her sorrow.

"You know, you haven't seen Sycamore yet. He's missed you too, why don't we go see him." Clemont said.

"Yeah!" Teirno almost shouted.

"Alright." Serena said. She returned her pokemon, Shauna almost pushing her away from the tv screens towards Sycamore's lab.

"Quite a battle this was last week in Viridian city, where relatively unknown trainer Ash Ketchum defeated Elite four member Agatha in her final battle as a member of the elite four." Serena now far enough away not to her this.

Serena tried to hide her pain from the others as they approached Sycamore's lab.

"I think you'll be very happy to see the professor again, you won't believe how much he's missed you." Bonnie said.

"How nice." Serena said, not noticing giddy expressions the others were trying to hide. The sun had now nearly set completely when they reached Sycamore's lab.

Serena slowly opened the door only for Bonnie to push her inside.

"Ahh!" Serena yelped , not expecting that. Bonnie quickly slammed the door shut. Giving a very big smile with the others, Sycamore himself slowly walking out from the corner with his assistants.

"This is so exciting." Sycamore said.

Serena was in the entrance to the lab but it was dark. She saw the others hadn't come with her and was confused. Serena was about to speak when she heard something, soft and familiar footsteps.

"Pika!" Serena's heart raced as she slowly looked down. Her body shaking when she saw Pikachu, the happy expression on his face when he saw her.

"Pika chu!" He said before running back and climbing up onto someone's shoulder.

"Serena." Her tears began to return when she saw him. Ash slowly stepped forward, a different kind of smile on his face, one of sincerity and emotion.

Serena didn't speak a word, she simply dead sprinted forward and wrapped her arms around Ash like a arbok using constrict. Ash lifted Serena up and twirled her around a little. Serena not even thinking about what she saw on the tv anymore. Only one thing was on her mind, the overwhelming joy inside her. Ash put one hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears.

"…." Serena's speech was cut off when Ash planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Serena's speech was muffled, her face blushing more than it ever had before. Ash withdrew after a minute, his face now red as well.

"I thought, I thought you had moved on. That you had forgotten me."

"I might be a little dense, but I could never forget you, again." Ash said sweat dropping, Pikachu similarly sweat dropping as he remembered what Ash was referring to.

Serena kissed Ash, both closing their eyes and embracing each other.

"Finally!" The two heard. Bonnie and the others were now watching with the doors open.

"After all these years, it's finally happened. Ash and Serena are together!" Bonnie shouted full of joy.

* * *

The others gave Ash and Serena time alone. Both stood on a balcony overlooking the city of lights , now showing its full beauty in the night.

"I saw you won the Grand Festival in Sinnoh, I'm so proud of you."

"It was because of you I won. I just remembered your spirit of never giving up." Serena said blushing. Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"Sometimes I wish that worked more for me with my own leagues."

"You're not getting pessimistic are you?" Serena joked.

"No, don't worry." Serena rested her head against Ash's shoulder that didn't have Pikachu on it.

"I haven't seen or heard anything of you in the last three years. What happened?"

"It's a bit of a long story, we'll have plenty of time for that."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning I don't want us to be apart anymore, if you're ok with-" Ash got his answer when Serena gave him another passionate kiss on his lips.

"Yes, I don't ever want us to part ways again." Serena said hugging him tightly.

Ash gently rubbed her back, Serena's head near the top of his chest and her arms around his. However, while Serena hugged Ash, he felt her chest against his body, noticing it in a different way than he had a few years ago. Similarly Serena felt firm muscles on Ash's arms and chest. Both blushed even more but didn't move.

They eventually turned back to the ledge and looked out at the city.

"You grew your hair back out."

"Yeah, I wore it short in Hoenn, but I thought I'd try it long again in Sinnoh. Do you think I should go back?"

Ash ran his hand through her hair, noticing the blue ribbon he gave her at the end.

"No, I think it looks perfect." Serena smiled.

"You beat Agatha last week then?"

"Yes, just about when you won the grand festival. When I saw you, I knew we had to meet again. I had wanted to for some time, but was , well preoccupied. I didn't want to interrupt you either."

"Are you crazy, having you beside me would have been even better."

"Serena, we both met in Kanto when we were kids. How would you feel about going back?"

"What do you mean?"

"The thing is, before I faced Agatha , I was traveling around Kanto, challenging the gyms again."

"You did?"

Ash took out a badge case and showed Serena. She recognized a few of the badges, but some were unknown to her.

"I challenged a few different ones this time around. I have enough for this year's indigo league."

"You beat Agatha, you're a shoe in to win." Serena said holding her hands up.

"There's actually more to it then that. You see at the Golden Tournament I met Daniel."

"You met Daniel Rian!"

Ash nodded.

"After I won and got to challenge Agatha. With Agatha retiring, Lance is looking for a replacement elite 4 member."

Serena almost gasped.

"He wants you!?"

"Not exactly, you see Lance had someone in mind, a Psychic type trainer named Will. However, recently will was also beaten by another trainer. One , who like me is competing in the Indigo league. There are also a few other's being considered. Daniel suggested to Lance that whoever wins the Indigo league becomes the new elite 4 member."

"Ash you can do this, we'll go to Kanto and make sure you win!" Ash put his hand on Serena's shoulder.

"There's also another reason I want you to come. For your career as well."

"My career?"

"Mr. Goodshow and Daniel are working together on this indigo league and are hosting a special performance competition for upcoming performers who have proven themselves. Essentially you would compete against other performers in an opening ceremony of the league, another ceremony at the middle, and again near the end. The winner will be recognized as the league performer champion."

Serena's eyes lit up a little,she loved the idea of that. Being with Ash as he got his chance for greatness while also facing another great chance for her own career's progression.

"Yes! We should absolutely do that!"

"Awesome, I'll send your name to Mr. Goodshow to get you set up."

"Gre-" They heard. Ash and Serena looking up to see another familiar face.

"Greninja!" Ash shouted, the Kalos starter jumping down from the rooftop and wrapping his arms around Serena

"Greninja!" Serena shouted just as excited.

"You came back too!" Serena shouted.

"Actually, Greninja found me in Kanto a few years ago." Ash said sweat dropping with Greninja.

"He did?"

"Zygarde was fine when he left, when we got here he went to check on him again. I guess all's fine." Greninja nodded.

* * *

The following morning, Ash and Serena were at the airport together.

"The flight to Viridian city Kanto will begin boarding in ten minutes." A PA announced.

"I can't believe you're leaving already!" Bonnie shouted.

Ash and Serena both gave her a hug.

"We'll come back to see you Bonnie."

"Good luck, both of you. We'll be rooting for you the whole way." Clemont said.

"Show those other performers why you won the Sinnoh Grand Festival." Shauna said.

"I have faith in you Serena, go for broke like before." Grace said giving her a hug.

"And you, treat my daughter well. Her father's coming back from a deployment soon, you don't want the fully fury of the Kalos army against you."

"Mama!" Serena shouted.

"Don't worry Mrs. Achille. I've waited years for this chance with Serena." The two held hands ad waved goodbye to the others as they walked to the terminal.

Eventually sitting together on an Air-Kalos plane withPikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"Bonjour, welcome to Air-Kalos. We hope you enjoy our flight to Viridian City Kanto. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for takeoff."

The plane sped down the runway and lifted off, Serena looking down at Kalos. Any sadness she had for leaving her home already was more than made up for.

"Oh right, I have something for us." Serena said reaching into her bag and taking out a voucher. When the attendant passed by Serena gave it to her, the woman taking out a small bottle of Kalos wine and handing it to them.

"Kalos wine?"

"We should enjoy Kalos a little more before getting to Kanto." Serena said smiling.

"Sounds good to me." Serena poured them each a glass.

"Want to try some Pikachu?" Ash asked, Pikachu sniffing it and taking a lick before spitting it out with a disgusted look.

"Huh that's funny, he loves sake." Ash said as Serena laughed, the two drinking the wine. A few hours passed and Serena had fallen asleep, her head resting on Ash's shoulder while Pikachu slept on Ash's lap. Ash himself close to falling asleep while he rubbed Serena's shoulder , giving a loving smile before falling asleep himself.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Hey guys I'm back with amourshipping, I know I said my last story would be my last one, even quoting the last jedi, but then I remembered. I hate the Last Jedi._

 _So this will be a 10-11 chapter fic probably, there will be some slight crossover elements like I did before, but mainly a pokemon fic_

 _It is nice to be back at this, I forgot how much I missed these characters_

 _As usual please let me know what you guys think , any suggestions , what you like/don't like. Now in the past I've taken OCs for this kind of thing, but I'm afraid I already have all the league challengers chosen so no OCs for this one I'm afraid_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Family and loved ones

* * *

Serena and Ash rested inside the airplane. The aircraft soared above the clouds and ocean with a few Pitgeotto and Pidgey flying around them.

Pikachu looked out the window and saw the Pidgey flying outside the window. Serena was showing Ash pictures of herself and her pokemon.

"Here's us in Purina City, The A-B-C islands, and Sootopolis city."

"Looks like you had a good time in Hoenn." Serena nodded.

"I did enjoy it there for the most part. Sinnoh was pretty good as well, but at times it felt a bit reminiscent of Hoenn."

"Yeah I felt the same way when I was there."

"Still I had some sweet memories there besides just winning the Grand festival." Serena took out more pictures and showed them to Ash.

"Floaroma town was beautiful, Hearthome reminded me of being back in Kalos. Then there was Jubilife city. I have to admit, you were right all those years ago, what you said about traveling to other regions."

"I suppose I can't talk much about that anymore. The last three years I spent back in Kanto for the most part."

"Do you care to tell me what you were doing exactly?"

Ash almost looked nervous.

"How much longer until we land?"

"Over an hour."

"Well we have time then." The way Ash spoke made Serena even more interested.

"It all happened a few weeks after I got back from Kalos. I was having trouble thinking out my next move. I had competed in every league and still hadn't won any regular leagues. Plus after, well the way we departed I wished we hadn't just gone our separate ways."

Serena blushed a little, wondering if maybe she should have asked Ash to come with her.

"My mom and I went down to the market place and were in line to enter a lottery raffle when PIkachu noticed something and drew me to it."

"What?"

Ash began to think back to that day.

* * *

 _Ash stood in line with his mom, Pikachu noticing the somewhat tired look on his face._

 _"Pika." Pikachu said in concern, nudging his head against Ash's._

 _"Sigh"._

 _Delia noticed this as well._

 _"Ash, are you alright?"_

 _"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, I just want to get back to the lab. I have more training I need to get through, Sceptile's agility needs work."_

 _"Ash you've been down like this since you got back from Kalos. You said you were past losing in Kalos, but clearly you're still depressed about it."_

 _"I'm fine, I've lost before, I just, just don't know where to go from here." Delia gave a concerned look. Since Ash was ten he had travelled the world to other regions to fulfill he dream just like his father. But now Delia was starting to understand what might have been bothering Ash. After Kalos there weren't any other leagues Ash could enter that he hadn't already. Not only that but there was something else bothering her son, something she couldn't make out._

 _"Ash you're only seventeen years old, you still have plenty of places to go. You should see your old friends that will cheer you up."_

 _"Maybe."_

 _"It's almost our turn, I have a really good feeling we're going to win this time. They say the top prize is an all expenses paid trip to Alola." Delia said looking excited/determined._

 _Pikachu's ear twitched as he thought he heard something._

 _"Pika?" Pikachu looked around and saw a man near the edge of the market looking right at Ash._

 _"Pika." Pikachu nudged Ash to look at him._

 _"Pikachu what's-" Ash started before seeing the man._

 _"Huh?" The man whore a large dark blue hooded jacket that concerned his face while wearing a black cloth over his mouth. Ash wasn't sure why but there was something about this man, a feeling inside his very being that felt like a connection between them. Ash wasn't quite sure how to describe it, but the man motioned for Ash to follow him._

 _Ash was uneasy, but felt compelled to do so._

 _"Alright we're next Ash , let me rub Pikachu for good luck." Delia said. However, she saw Ash was gone._

 _"Ash!?" She said looking around. Finally noticing him leaving the market._

 _"Where are you doing?" Delia looked back at the lottery booth and sighed, leaving her place in line._

 _Ash was not outside of the market near the forest. The man having seemingly vanished, however, Ash could somehow tell he was nearby. Like a feeling in his gut._

 _"Hello, who's there."_

 _"Gre."_

 _Ash nearly froze when he heard that voice, slowly turning to see Greninja standing there._

 _"Greninja!"_

 _"Pika!"_

 _Ash quickly came forward and hugged Greninja, the large ninja pokemon hugging him back._

 _"What are you doing here!?"_

 _"You really ought to keep a closer eye on your pokemon. Particularly ones you have such a close bond with." A strong and familiar voice said._

 _Ash heard the voice and looked up into the trees. The man was standing in a tree branch with a large Lucario beside him. Both leapt down and landed in front of Ash and his pokemon. The Lucario standing taller than Greninja._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I suppose it has been a long time, Ash." The man lowered his hood and cloth. Revealing his face and hair. The hair raven black, long and spiky. His eyes a deep brown and his skin having a slight tan._

 _Ash nearly jumped backwards._

 _"Father!"_

 _"Hello son, you look well."_

 _"Ash where are you! We missed our spot, the guy right behind us won the trip to Alola! So you better have a good explanation for ahhhhhhhhhh! Felix!" Delia screamed._

 _Felix sweat dropped, his Lucario shaking his head seeing Felix's nervous expression._

 _"What are you doing here?" Ash said in an almost cold manner._

 _Felix sighed._

 _"I understand you might be upset over my prolonged absence the last few years."_

 _"Few? The last time you saw me was three years ago, you spent even less time with us than you normally did on your time back" Ash said sounding angry._

 _"I took a change in career path. 'Sigh' It doesn't make up for being away so long, but it was something I had to do. I don't expect you to understand now, but maybe some day you might."_

 _"Why are you back?"_

 _"Because of you, I know you're feeling a bit lost son. Which is why I'm back to stay." Ash looked more interested and turned back._

 _"Back, to stay!" Delia said shaking._

 _"There are things I've learned, things I want to teach you son. I also have a gift."_

 _"Gift?"_

 _Felix nodded as his Lucario stepped back a little. Ash and Pikachu saw a small Riolu where Lucario had been. The Riolu looking very nervous and anxious. This Riolu was strange, having red fur where it should have been blue._

 _"A shiny Riolu."_

 _"He needs a good trainer to raise him." Felix said as his Lucario guided the Riolu towards Ash._

 _"Rio." He said nervously. Ash slowly picked him up, putting a small smile on._

 _"So you're really staying for good this time?"_

 _"Yes, I have a lot to teach you so-" Felix was nearly strangled as Delia snapped her arms around Felix._

 _"Finally! I thought this day would never come!"_

* * *

Ash sat further back in his airplane seat while Serena took it in.

"Your dad? You never talked about him much."

Ash took a deep breath.

"My dad left when I was little to become a professional pokemon trainer. Eventually he succeeded, his winnings in special matches were enough to support my mother and me. So much that my mother didn't have to work. But it also meant he had to spend most of his time away from home, I only saw him a few times a year. When I started my journey, I only saw him on the occasion we were both home at the same time."

Serena's expression changed a bit, Ash's situation reminding her of her own father.

"I get what you mean."

"Your dad had to be home more than mine. Even if he is in the army."

"I suppose I can't complain about papa. He loves Kalos and loves serving it. So what happened with you and your dad."

"Well, a few years ago he stopped showing up all together. We didn't know what happened to him until he showed up again. After he explained it to me, it was harder to be mad at him."

"What happened?" Ash sweat dropped.

"It's easier if I showed you when we got there." Serena was a bit confused by this, but trusted Ash that it made more sense.

"Anyway, my dad personally trained me for almost two years. It was hard training wasn't it Pikachu."

"Pika." Pikachu sweat dropping.

"But it got us results we hadn't before."

"I saw that when you beat Agatha."

Ash gave a humble look putting his hand behind his head.

"That was possibly the hardest battle we've ever faced. But it took a lot of time to get there, my dad's training also included entering many of the pay to see private matches."

"Private matches, you mean like the Kalos Professional League."

"Exactly, where you have to pay to watch and you have to earn entrance. My dad was able to put a word in for me, and I won my entrance battle. The experience there was huge for our growth, not to mention economical." Ash said smiling in another way.

"So after that you started challenging gyms again?" Ash nodded.

"A bit easier this time around. The Golden Tournament is where I first met Daniel, but apparently he knew my dad and they had talked about me before."

"How does your dad know Daniel Rian!?"

"He said they use to train and work together, but also from the other thing I'll get to with you later."

"Now you're in the running to become an elite four member."

Serena said thinking about the battle with Agatha again. Her expression changed when she looked at Ash again.

"Ash, when I saw your battle some red haired girl hugged you after you won. Who was she?" Serena's tone coming off almost jealous.

Ash sweat dropped and held his hand up.

"Oh no! That was Misty, my old friend from my first journey. She's a gym leader and there's nothing going on between us."

"Ok good." Serena said in a relieved tone.

"I mean the way we use to argue, if we ever were in a relationship we'd probably end up murdering each other in the night." Ash said, Pikachu sweat dropping and nodding as he recalled their times with Misty.

"Who were the others besides your mom and professor Oak."

"Oh that was my other friend Brock and his wife Pike Queen Lucy of the battle frontier."

"Will we be meeting them?"

"I hope so, by the way did you ever meet my old friends May or Dawn in Hoenn and Sinnoh." Serena nodded.

"I met May in Petalburg with her family and boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, so she did end up with that jerk Drew."

"Drew? Her boyfriend was some trainer named Brendan."

"Brendan I think I've heard of him. What about Dawn?"

"I saw her in Jubilife city. Both spoke fondly of you, not that I thought otherwise."

"I'm glad you met them, they were good friends of mine." The rest of the flight went relatively fast, the plane coming over Kanto. Serena looked down at Kanto for the first time in years.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Kanto, we'll be landing in Viridian city shortly."

"We're finally here then." Ash said. The plane touched down in Viridian city, Serena getting a good look at the city. It's design and architecture quite different from Kalos. The two gathered their things and made their way through the airport terminal.

As they walked Serena noticed an unusually large number of police duties around the main terminal.

"Remember to check those back alleys good, report back when you're done." Officer Jenny said to three duties who saluted before leaving the terminal.

"Why are there so many police here?"

"It's because of Team Rocket."

"What!? They've gotten that bad!?" Serena said covering her mouth.

"Actually quite the opposite, they've hit hard times and are becoming more divided among individual leaders. The local ringleader is resorting to a lot of petty theft around the city. The airport has become sort of a hot spot, so the police have been hiring more deputies to help curb it."

Serena sweat dropped. She remembered how bothersome the three they encountered back in Kalos were. Now there was a whole army of them.

As soon as they walked outside they heard a sharp whistle and shouting.

"Stop right there!" The three seeing a man holding a revolver with spiky black hair in a detectives trench coat chasing after a man wearing a black rocket outfit who had a pair of purses in his arms. The detective having two deputies running beside him with nightsticks in hand.

Not much farther away was another deputy with a pair of Growlithe chasing another rocket grunt and a Rattata who were carrying a bag of money.

"You weren't kidding." Serena said.

"I parked over here." Ash said with Serena looking more interested.

"Parked?" She followed Ash to the long term parking ramp, passing a few other people who were getting in or out of their cars.

"Where did I leave it. Ah here we are." Ash said, Serena's eyes widened as she saw a black and red motorcycle.

"You have a motorcycle?"

"Yeah it's way more exhilarating than a car." Serena wasn't sure of she was more nervous or excited. That was until she heard a yelp.

"Huh?" Serena looked around a car and saw a man holding his right arm with an unconscious Pidgey beside him. Serena gasping when she saw blood on the man's right arm.

"Are you ok!" Serena shouted coming over to him.

"Behind you!" The man tried to shout.

Serena turned just in time to see a switch knife come at her. Serena yelped and lurched back. A man wearing a rocket uniform with a Rattata beside him.

"Gimme that purse!" The man shouted while grabbing Serena's purse.

Serena grabbed it back and the man's knife hand. Serena struggling to held the man back, grunting in the process.

The Rattata was about to attack when a powerful thunderbolt hit him and nearly burned all his fur off.

"Serena!" Ash shouted, the grunt turning in time to see Ash's fist crash into his face like a freight train. Serena let go and recovered her purse. The man stumbling back trying to regain himself. Ash struck the man's hand that held the knife, sending it tumbling away.

Serena watched in awe as Ash hit the man in a series of successive punches and kicks that continued from each other. The strikes seemed very aggressive and extravagant to look at. The last one causing blood to splatter from the grunt's mouth before hitting the ground on his back. Serena blushing like crazy during the whole thing.

Ash exhaled.

"Are you alright Serena?" Ash noticing the expression on her face.

"Serena?"

"I'm, I'm fine, but where did you learn to do that?"

Ash sweat dropped.

"My dad." A few minutes later the officer in the trench coat arrived with his deputies. A paramedic with a chansey taking the injured man and his pidgey away on a gurney.

"Never a dull moment it seems, are you both ok?" The officer asked.

"We're fine captain Onishima." Ash said.

"I appreciate the help again Ash." Onishima said looking over at his deputies who took the grunt away.

"Hopefully we can clear these thugs up soon. I've missed breakfast twice this week already." Onishima said walking off.

"You know him?"

Ash nodded.

"Captain Onishima is the local officer Jenny's husband, they run the police here together. I may have recently helped them out a bit with the increase in direct crime from team rocket."

"What else have you been doing?" Ash sweat dropped.

"You have no idea." He said putting his hand on the back of his head.

He took the motorcycle out from its spot and handed Serena a helmet. Noticing the nervous expression on her face.

"Are you nervous?"

"I just, I've never ridden one before."

"It's fine, just hold on and you'll have nothing to worry about." Ash put his own helmet on and climbed on. Serena slowly sitting behind him. She looked behind her and carefully making sure she was sitting on her skirt end. Not wanting it to come up from the breeze.

Serena then wrapped her arms around Ash's abdomen tightly. Blushing a little more as she felt his abdomen.

"Let's go!"

"Pika!" The motorcycle started and sped out of the parking ramp. Serena almost yelped at the speed of the motorcycle but eased into it as Ash drove them through Viridian city. Serena now able to get a good look at the rest of the city.

She noticed many large tv screens on buildings, well lit streets, many shops and restaurants decorating the streets. Several young trainers could also be seen battling on the sides of the streets in set up battlefields.

When they reached the edge of the city they entered route 1 towards Pallet town. Serena saw the route itself was a mix of grassy fields, light forest cover, some low cliffs, and a small river. There were a few Pidgey , Spearow ,Sandshrew, and Diglett visible on the route with a few passing cars, a handful of trainers, travelers and one ranger passing through the route.

"So this is where you started your journey?"

"Yeah, though I can't say it started off well." Ash said sweat dropping with Pikachu. Both reminiscing about what happened there. Serena noticing every Spearow who saw Pikachu and Ash gave a terrified look before flying away.

"What's all that about?" She wondered.

* * *

Once Pallet town came into view Serena looked closer in interest, wanting to see where Ash grew up. The town itself seemed almost quaint with the town being comprised mostly of wooden houses build below low grassy hills. The roads were mostly well maintained dirt with a large lake in the south that seemed to lead somewhere out of sight. There were a number of sporadic trees about and a few people out with their pokemon. There was also a market near the center which was just as Ash described it.

The more Serena saw the town and the nearby woodland areas the more she began to reminisce about about her time there when she was a little girl. The fond memories of when she first met Ash.

"Isn't that-" Serena started upon seeing a laboratory estate with a windmill on a hillside.

"Yep, professor Oak's lab."

"It's grown."

"He does have more pokemon to look after."

"All of yours included."

"Not anymore." Ash said as he approached a small house with a massive fenced yard behind it. Serena able to see many pokemon inside.

"Wait a minute, is this your house? You can afford your own place!?"

"Like I told you earlier, the experience has been economical." The house was smaller than many of the other houses but no less well put-together. It was painted white with a red rooftop. Ash parked the motorcycle near the front of the house and got off with Serena.

Her legs wobbled a little getting off, still shaking a little from the motorcycle.

"My parents should be over soon, you'll finally get to see my dad and my mom in person." Ash said opening the door. The interior seemed relatively simple. A grayish carpet, a tile floor in the kitchen with some wooden cupboards, a table, fridge and a sink. There was only one floor and a trio of connecting rooms to the main living room.

The living room itself having a single red couch, a small coffee table, two chairs and tv.

"The guest room is just left of my room. Make yourself at home, when you're ready I'll be outside in the yard."

"Thanks." Serena walked into the guest room. It was simple with one bed, a closet, and a nightstand.

Serena set her bag down on the bed and stretched her arms. She took a deep breath trying to take in everything that was happening. Two days ago she was coming back from Sinnoh never knowing if and when she'd be back with Ash, or knowing that lied in store for her next. Now she was back with Ash and had a path forward.

Serena smiled while blushing a little thinking about it, not just where she was but where she might go. Serena set her hat down on the nightstand. She was about to head outside when she heard something in the other room.

"Huh?" Serena said. She followed the sound to Ash's room and slowly entered.

"Hello?" Serena looked around. The overall design of the room being the same as the guest room, but much bigger. There were a few dressers that were longer rather than taller. Each one had something decorating them.

On one were a few glass cases each containing badges from a different region. Serena looked closer and saw eight with in case with _Kanto_ engraved on it. The next said _Orange Islands_ , then _Johto_ , _Hoenn_ , Frontier, _Sinnoh_ , _Unova_ , and finally _Kalos_.

On another dresser was a series of mementos. There was a golden trophy of a pokeball with white wings, a wooden Teddyursa carving, half of a contest ribbon, a silver bell with some tassels on it. A large trophy with them symbol of the pokemon world champion seal on it with the words _Golden-Tournament_ The silver trophy from the Kalos league, and the trophy they got together at Sycamore's camp.

Finally on the third dresser was a series of pictures resting on it. The first picture was of Ash as a young child, it showed him with his mother and a man beside him. The man looked almost like Ash did now, but with a light goatee and a few years older.

"Ash's papa." Serena said looking at it closer. Beside the picture was one that interested Serena more. It was the picture of the two as kids back at Oak's camp.

Serena smiled seeing that one, she remembered losing her own copy of that picture after they moved to Vaville town. It had upset her for many years and now seeing it again filed her heart with joy. She passed by a few more pictures, one was of Ash with Brock and Misty. One of him, Brock, May and her little brother. One of him, Brock, and Dawn. She also saw a more recent photo of Ash in a tux with Brock, Misty, Dawn, and May at a wedding with Lucy in a bride's dress beside Brock. Finally it showed the picture of them with Korrina and the others in Geosenge town.

The rest of the pictures were of various times and places Ash had been, one in a Temple with May and a pokemon that looked like her Phione. One of them with Clemont and Bonnie with the Mamoswine at Dendemile town, one of them with Diancie, and finally one of them in Lumiose.

These memories were all the sweeter to Serena now that she knew they wouldn't be the last.

"Osh!" She heard while hearing the commotion she had before.

"Huh?" She said seeing the dresser move.

Serena saw one drawer in particular move and slowly moved towards it. However, the drawer opened before she could open it. Out of a series of shirts popped a small Oshawott digging around the shirts with an almost frantic look on his face.

"Oshawott! Oshawott!" He shouted as Serena looked confused.

The Oshawott jumped out of the drawer without even noticing Serena and ran over to the closet. Serena followed him inside and turned the light on, the Oshawott looking around the floor while Serena looked at the shelves. There weren't any cloths in the closet but a case of pokeballs, a few boxes on the ground, but also strangely enough paintings.

Serena looked at the paintings with great interest. The first was of a man wearing a white hooded robe which concealed part of his face. The robe had a leather and bronze belt like armor around the abdomen, and a pair of armored bracers around his forearms with a blade coming out of each. The man's eyes and hands glowed a deep blue while a mega Lucario stood beside him, his own eyes also glowing blue.

The painting was older than the others and was more beautiful than any Serena had ever seen. At the base was a golden label with the name _Altair, Grand Mentor._

There was another painting of a man wearing a similar hooded white robe but his had a different design, looking later in time. He wore a cape with a red inside, armor plates on the chest, shoulders, and forearms around the bracers with two more blades coming out. This man's face was more visible, a charismatic smile on it and a light black goatee. His eyes and hands also glowing blue with a Mega Charizard X beside him. Serena looked closer at the name of the painting which said, _Vaeron the Great, savior of Kalos._

"Savior of Kalos?" That title alone intriguing her greatly. The painting also looked to be younger than the first. The next painting. It looked to be of around the same age as the second with a younger man wearing a blue variant of the last man's armor and robe with longer raven black hair and another Lucario with him. He had the same blades but also a staff with a crystal in the center.

" _Sir Aaron."_ Serena read.

One last painting was of a woman wearing a black variant of the armor and robe but it's aesthetic looking more dragon esk. Beside her a Mega Sceptile that had more dragon like features.

" _Circe, Draconid Queen."_

All of this seemed very confusing to Serena, she hadn't known Ash to be a collector of art, but the artwork itself was very strange. But Serena hadn't seen anything yet. She finally noticed a dresser like closet case at the end of the closet. The Oshawott opened it and began looking inside.

The dresser was opened enough for Serena to see a red and black jacket robe not too different in design to the ones in the pictures but made from modern materials. Not only that but She saw the bracers that Ash had been wearing in his match against Agatha. She now realized these were like those in the paintings.

Nervously, Serena picked one up and saw the keystone embedded in the bottom, as well as a metal device holding a blade, just like the ones in the paintings.

"What does all of this mean?" Serena wondered.

"Osha!" She heard seeing the Oshawott hold up a razor shell almost victoriously. Only now did Oshawott notice Serena.

"Osha?" He said tilting his head at her a little.

"Hello, are you one of Ash's pokemon?"

The Oshawott's stomach growled and he held it before running out of the closet. Serena realized she was suppose to meet Ash outside and quickly followed him. The Oshawott opened the glass doors to the backyard and went out with Serena close behind.

"Oshawott there you are." Ash said. Serena saw him with two bags of pokefood in his arms.

"Oh yeah, I uh heard something in your room and saw him there."

"Osha!" He shouted holding up his shell.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled at him. Serena looked around at the backyard and saw it was quite large. There were two trees, a small pond and a trio of bushes, all surrounded by a wooden fence. Serena saw well over two dozen pokemon there.

She of course saw the Pokemon she already knew Ash had, but there were more. Near a pit of sand made up, she saw a Krookodile wearing red shades resting with a Boldore and Torkoal. Near the bushes and under the trees were a Leavanny, Snivy, Heracross, Torterra, Sceptile, Bayleef, and the Ivysaur she had seen Ash use in his battle against Agatha. The Heracross was trying to suck the bloom on Ivysaur who tried to swat him away with his vines.

Covering one of the bushes was a Muk and a massive Snorlax sleeping under the nearby tree. A Donphan rolled across the ground towards a Garchomp. The great dragon waiting in a defensive stance for the Donphan. A Scraggy, Pyroar, Quilava , Hawlucha and Glalie and Infernape watching while they collided.

In the pond a Feraligatr happily splashed around almost like he was dancing. Irritating a Crawdaunt, Palpitoad, and the Wartortle that Serena had also seen. Flying above her and resting in the tree branches was a Swellow, Gliscore, Staraptor, Shiny Unfezant, Talonflame, Noivern, shiny Noctowl, plus the Butterfree and Pidgeot from Ash's battle.

Serena saw the massive charizard with a female charizard that was smaller, but still bigger than a normal Charizard. The female having a bow on her head. The female blushing while nuzzling Ash's Charizard's head.

Finally she saw Greninja near Ash sparring with a muscly red Lucario.

"Ash, you have so many pokemon." Serena said.

"That's not all of them." Ash said sweat dropping.

"Not all of them?"

"I also have, some Tauros."

"Some?" The ground began to shake, Serena frantically looking around until she saw them. A heard of no less than thirty Tauros charging forward.

"Ahhh!" Serena screamed. Before Ash could do anything Serena was swept up by the Tauros.

"Tauros stop!"

"Pikachu!" Ash was about to act , until he saw Serena riding the lead Tauros like a pro.

"This is easier than a Rhyhorn!" Serena shouted while smiling and laughing. Ash smiled, happy to see his Tauros having taken a liking to Serena already.

Eventually the Tauros calmed down and stopped when they saw heard Ash again and saw one of his hand motions.

"Why do you have thirty Tauros?"

Ash sweat dropped with Pikachu.

"On a trip to the safari zone, I didn't have much luck catching anything but Tauros. I was given over thirty safari balls and didn't want to waste any. I was ten when I did this."

"Well catching thirty Tauros does sound like something a ten year old Ash would do." Serena said laughing with Ash a little. As Serena got down, the Tauros she was on moved a little, making Serena trip and stumble forward. Ash quickly caught her in his arms.

"Looks like Tauros aren't exactly like Rhyhorn." He said smiling.

"I guess not." Serena didn't notice Ash's Bayleef watch this unfold. Pikachu noticing an enraged expression on Bayleef's face. Pikachu then saw Serena plant a kiss on Ash's lips, causing Bayleef's face to turn red and steam to come out.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted to Ash after finishing the kiss. Ash frantically turned to Bayleef who was now scraping her front right foot on the ground.

"Oh no, Bayleef!" Ash shouted.

"Bay!" Serena heard. She saw the enraged Bayleef charge at her with an almost feral expression.

"Huh!?" Serena shouted while backing up.

"Bayleef stop!" Ash shouted, getting in front of Serena before Bayleef could get to her. However, this only got Ash tackled to the ground instead of Serena.

"Bay." The Bayleef said while nuzzling Ash's head.

"Pika." Pikachu said sweat dropping.

"Bayleef is a little, protective of me." Ash said sweat dropping. Serena saw the way the Bayleef looked at her and gave an almost irritated look.

"Is she really jealous of me?" Ash got up and cracked his back.

"Wait I don't think you've seen my new pokemon in person yet. Come out!" Serena said letting out her six pokemon.

Ash saw Pangoro, Braixen, and Sylveon, but now he was seeing for the first time Phione, Absol, and Grovyle.

"Woah, you caught a Phione, an Absol, and a Grovyle." Serena smiled and nodded.

"Everyone meet Ash's pokemon." More of Ash's pokemon began to approach. Absol met Ash's Greninja and Lucario.

"Sol."

"Gruooo."

"Gre."

Pangoro saw Snorlax slowly get up and come over. The two bears giving each other long stares before Snorlax tried a friendly patting, only to knock Pangoro to the ground, not realizing his own strength in comparison to Pangoros.

"Pan!" Pangoro angrily growled while Snorlax sweat dropped.

Braixen and Sylveon met up with Hawlucha and Talonflame. The four begging to reminisce with each other.

Phione was met by Feraligatr, Floatzel, Kingler, and Wartortle. The three water pokemon looking over Phione intensely.

Serena's Grovyle looked around Ash's pokemon until she almost froze in place. She saw his large and muscly Sceptile sparring intensely with a muscular Infernape.

Grovyle's face turned red and her eyes to hearts while brining her hands together near her face. Serena began helping Ash get food into a series of bowls for the pokemon. As the pokemon came to eat Serena noticed Charizard, Sceptile, Heracross, Pidgeot, and Lucario all had some kind of necklace, ring, or other ornament containing their mega evolution stone.

"So you got a mega evolution keystone." Serena said.

"Yeah, I should have gotten one back in Kalos."

"We both should have." Serena said revealing hers on a necklace.

"Cool so Absol." Serena nodded.

Both looked at the vast number of pokemon with happy expressions. Serena noticing her Grovyle sitting next to Ash's Sceptile while nervously blushing and glancing at him.

"Awww. Ash." Serena said pointing it out to Ash.

"Huh?" Ash said, his Sceptile looking over at Grovyle. He tilted his head while looking confused.

"I guess she would want to sit next to Sceptile since he's her evolved form." Ash said sounding just as confused. Serena sighed but kept her smile.

"Like trainer like pokemon, some things never change." Serena then looked at the female Charizard again as she ate beside the male Charizard.

"You have two Charizards."

"Actually no, the female isn't mine. That's Charla, she belongs to a charizard handler in Johto named Liza. She just stops by here from time to time since she's Charizard's mate."

"Mate." Serena said in interest, noticing the two nuzzle each other again.

"Ash! Are you finally home!" They heard while there was a knock on the door. Serena recognized the voice Ash's mother.

"We're back here." Ash said.

Serena almost felt a little anxious, she had never seen Ash's mother in person, and had never even seen his dad. She took a deep breath and saw the door open. Delia and Felix came forward, Felix's huge Lucario beside him.

"There you are, we were wondering how long you'd be in Kalos." Delia said now noticing Serena's nervous expression.

"Hello." Serena said trying to sound as respectful as possible, bowing her head slightly.

"Bonjour, I hope you had a pleasant flight, my son has told us a lot about you Serena. I'm glad we're finally getting the chance to meet you." Felix said in perfect and fluent Kalos, this surprised Serena. She noticed he was wearing the same kind of bracers Ash had in his closet.

"Dad can speak many languages, including Kalos." Ash said in Kalos himself.

"Merci." Serena said smiling, always feeling more comfortable speaking in her native tongue.

Delia heard the three speak in Kalos quickly and sweat dropped. Only knowing the basics of the language.

"Uhhhhh." Delia said.

"Oh sorry mom." Serena felt a little disappointed. If she was able to speak in her native tongue it would put Serena more at ease, but they weren't in Kalos anymore.

"It's good to finally meet you in person Mrs. Ketchum."

"Please call me Delia. Wait where's Oak, he was just with us?" Delia said looking around.

"Professor Oak's with you." Serena said in interest. Moments later they saw the professor peek his head out from inside. This had been the first time in years Serena had seen him. However, she noticed a somewhat frightened look on his face.

"Professor what are you doing?" Ash asked.

"I'm being very cautious. Since you moved all of your pokemon here I've finally been able to move throughout my lab without fear of you know who." Oak said slowly coming out.

"You know who?" Serena asked.

"Muk!"

"Gaaaaaaahhhhh!" Oak screamed seeing Muk jump forward, pinning him to the ground.

"Come on get off me! Why don't you do this to Ash anymore!" Oak screamed.

"He respects Ash too much now." Felix said smiling.

* * *

A few minutes later the five sat together at a table outside looking at the pokemon.

"I must say Serena it's good to see you again after all these years, and to hear you're doing so well. I'm told you recently won the Sinnoh Grand Festival."

Serena nodded.

"It wasn't easy, but I just remembered what Ash said. Never give up until the end." Delia looked at Felix who particularly smiled upon hearing that.

"Really." Felix said.

"Wasn't that the thing you were always muttering when you were a boy." Oak said.

"Makes sense, that was the year I left for my journey." Felix said. Ash nodded.

"It was the last thing you said to me." Ash said.

Serena felt even more touched now that she knew where it came from.

"Ash recommended you for the ceremonial performance contest Daniel and Mr. Goodshow are hosting."

Serena nodded.

"We're excited to see you first hand." Delia said.

"It's just an honor to get to compete." Serena said sounding humble while also a little nervous.

"Felix, Ash says you've been giving him special training the last few years."

"I have, in a way I've helped my boy become who he really is."

"It has been so nice having the whole family back together. These two had a lot of catching up to do, but from what I've seen they've more than done it."

"So you know Daniel Rian?" Serena asked.

"I do, he grew up here too."

"He did!"

Oak nodded.

"He was one of my students as well, I still remember him at ten leaving with his Charmander, claiming he'd become the first world champion. I'm still amazed he actually did it."

"Daniel wants Ash to take Agatha's place in the elite four." Delia said proudly.

"I'm not in yet mom, I still have to win the Indigo league."

"It won't be easy for him either." Oak said smiling.

"What does he mean?"

Ash put on a more competitive face.

"Do you remember Gary?"

"That one kid you got into a rivalry with over everything. Isn't he Oak's grandson." Ash nodded.

"Oh my look at the time, it should be on now." Oak said.

"On?" Serena asked.

Oak lead the others inside and to the tv.

Ash put on a a pokemon match where Serena saw an intense battle going on. On one side of the battlefield was a man in his twenties with long purple hair , a black and white eye mask, and a magenta music esk suit.

Standing across from him was a familiar young man around Ash and Serena's age with spiky Auburn hair and dark viridian eyes. He wore a black-collared short-sleeved shirt and a pair of grey pants.

In front of him a very large Blastoise facing off against an opposing Xatu.

"Who is that?" Serena asked.

"Will, he was said to be a favorite to replace Agatha in the elite four until he was challenged in a pokemon tournament in Saffron city." Ash said. Serena looked closer at his opponent and realized who it was.

"Gary! That's Gary!"

Ash nodded.

"Xatu Future Sight and Teleport. " The psychic bird raised his wings while a psychic force was set in place. The Blastoise then began to look around at Xatu as he disappears and reappeared around him.

"Confuse Ray!"

"Surf!" Gary shouted. His Blastoise roared while raising his arms and brining a tidal wave of water across the battlefield. Blastoise was so high up that the confuse ray didn't get in his visual range. Xatu tried to teleport behind the tidal wave, but Blastoise guided it back around. The psychic bird getting swept up into the great wave.

"Psychic!" Xatu held himself in place while his psychic energy forced the water around him away.

"Hydro pump!" Blastoise aimed both his cannons and sent out a punishing jet of water towards his opponent. Xatu tried to keep it away with psychic, but the water slowly moved froward closer and closer. That was when Will saw future sight return.

"Yes! Finish him!" Gary smiled.

"Just what I was waiting for, Hydro Cannon!"

"What!?" Will shouted frantically. Rings of water formed around Blastoise's mouth and cannons. A freight train of water hurled through the future sight and into Xatu. With future sight having now returned, Xatu was unable to focus his attention on Psychic and thus couldn't hold back Blastoise's attack or try to use Teleport.

The Hydro cannon sent Xatu past Will and into the walls of the stadium When the water cleared, he was literally embedded into the material with swirly eyes.

"Xatu!"

"Xatu is unable to battle, the winner is Gary Oak!" The camera showed Gary giving his confident smile. Serena remembering him giving that look more than once at camp.

"Gary's win was a huge upset, apparently it cost Will his spot in the elite four and made Gary eligible to take Agatha's spot." Ash said.

"I'm proud of that boy, even if he's strayed from his path again."

"Strayed?" Serena asked.

Oak sighed.

"Many years ago Gary was Ash's rival in the indigo league and then Johto. Ash beat him at Mt. Silver causing him to give up on being a trainer."

"Give up." Serena said sounding surprised.

"It was shocking for me too. He'd lost before, just like me, and he'd beaten be more. I never imagined he'd up and quit after I finally beat him. I even tried to talk him out of it." Ash said sounding genuinely concerned.

From what Serena remembered of Gary, he was arrogant and cocky, but never one to just up and give up.

"After Johto he decided to follow in my footsteps and become a researcher. He was well on his way too, but I always sensed a great amount of regret in him about that decision. Sometimes I would se him stay up late training with his pokemon. I confronted him about it, but he insisted that he was a researcher to stay, though his tone told me something else."

"What made him change his mind?" Serena asked.

"I think it was me." Ash said.

"What do you mean?"

"I came back after Kalos and continued training, Gary was back here researching and we'd occasionally talk. He'd ask about my professional matches with interest, eventually I offered to get him into one. At first he refused, but I was persistent. After his battle he seemed different. Almost like he was before."

"It couldn't have been the very next day I saw a letter at his work station declaring he was acting like a fool and would become the greatest trainer in the world. Explaining how he was off to Mt. Silver to train and compete in more real matches. I suppose it was for the best, the last few times I've seen him he's seemed happier than he has in years." Oak said.

"Now he's waiting for me at the league." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"The greatest out there haven't made it without a good rival to push them." Felix said.

"Like you and Kal." Oak said.

"Exactly."

The five ate dinner together at Ash's home. Serena offering them some of her Kalos wine. Oak enjoying it a bit too much.

"Ahhh! How I lament never exploring more regions myself. Here I am living through my students." Oak shouted while holding his hands together. His cheeks having turned red as well.

"Oak." Delia started.

"And you dear Serena , having been so kind to share such a treasure from your home. I should have gone to Kalos myself." Oak said in perhaps the most clique and offensive Kalos accent possible.

"I remember learning your lovely language." Oak began muttering off Kalos words in perhaps the most butchered manner possible. Delia, Ash, and Felix all sweat dropped feeling embarrassed for Oak. Serena just looking more uncomfortable. Pikachu simply shaking his head.

"Now my grandson doesn't need me anymore! Am I a failure!?" Oak wailed while reaching for the bottle.

"I think you've had enough." Oak stumbled and got up.

"Yes! I must return to my research!" Oak shouted.

"I better make sure he makes it back ok." Felix said getting up. Ash got up with his mother and Serena, the three taking care of the dishes while Ash and Delia kept their embarrassed looks.

"We're so sorry about that. Oak doesn't drink much so when he does, he tends to go a bit overboard."

"It's fine, he didn't mean it."

"A language as beautiful as yours shouldn't be butchered like that." Ash said in perfect Kalos. Serena smiling while blushing.

"Merci, papa always did say someone didn't really speak proper until they learned Kalos." Serena said in Kalos.

Delia sweat dropped upon hearing them speak Kalos.

"Maybe I should try to learn it at this rate."

Eventually Felix returned with his Lucario.

"Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine." Felix turned to Ash.

"Ash, we still have some daylight left. Your technique could still use some work." Felix said while Ash nodded.

"Ash." Serena said before feeling Delia's hand on her shoulder.

"Serena this is a good opportunity for us to bond, I'd like to get to know my future daughter in law more."

"Mom!" Ash shouted as Serena's face turned very red.

"Daughter in law…" Serena said almost shaking.

"You mother always has a way with words." Felix said sweat dropping.

"Groou." His Lucario growled before motioning them outside.

"So Serena, how do you come up with your routines?"

"Well I usually spent some time trying to picture something that I think would look eloquent and then plan out how I would pull it off." Serena reached into her bag and took out a notebook.

"This is usually what I use, though thinking about it I'll have to start planning out some routines soon to have enough time to practice them before the league." Serena said sweat dropping.

"Perfect, I'll make us some coffee and we can work this out together."

Serena smiled a little and nodded. She sat down and took out a pencil while letting out her pokemon.

"Hmm I don't want to do something too similar to what I did at the Grand Festival. But coming up with something from scratch." Serena said tapping the pencil to her lips.

"What do you guys think?"

"Sol." Absol came over and took the pencil before drawing something. Serena looked closer and saw he was drawing a picture of himself with wings.

Serena smiled.

"That's a nice idea Absol but we don't want to play our trump card in the first round."

Grovyle was too distracted watching Grovyle train with Ash and his other pokemon outside. Her face turning slightly red while she watched. Serena noticed Grovyle gazing off.

"Geez Grovyle don't get so easily distra-" Serena cut herself off when she noticed seeing strange blue lights outside.

"Huh?" She got up and looked closer but the lights had faded. Instead she saw Ash with his lucario facing off against Felix and his Lucario. She noticed that while the two pokemon furiously sparred Ash and Felix seemed to be sparring with each other making almost the exact same movements. At the same time Ash's other pokemon moved in perfect synch performing their own variants of the movements.

Serena had seen Ash train before but never like that. However, she almost gasped when she saw Ash and Felix's eyes glow blue for a moment, Felix's Lucario and each of Ash's pokemons' eyes also glowing blue for a moment.

"Coffee's ready!" Delia shouted, Serena nearly jumping as she ran back to the couch. Delia sat down beside her and set down the coffee mugs.

"A special Kanto blend, as good as Kalos?"

Serena nervously smiled and nodded while sweat dropping. The coffee tasting a bit bitter and stale compared to the brews in Kalos.

"So what kind of performance did you have in mind."

"Well I'm not sure if I should try to represent Kalos or go for a Kanto esk style."

"People here do like local stuff, but are always open to something foreign."

"I suppose I could start with something local and go to Kalos. I still have some kimonos from Valerie."

"I have just the ting, some old fans with traditional Kanto/Johto writing on it."

"You know a bit about it?" Serena asked.

Delia's face turned a little red as she put her hand behind her head and closed her eyes.

"When I was younger I may have tried some kimono dancing. Felix always found me beautiful." Delia said.

Serena sweat dropped some more.

"In any case I can show you the basics, let's get started." Serena nodded and got up, her pokemon joining her.

After a few more hours Felix and Delia left to head back to their own house. Ash and Serena now cuddled up together on the couch with Pikachu resting behind Ash's head.

"So what do you think of my parents."

"They're very nice….and Oak…" Serena said sweat dropping with Ash.

"Again, sorry about that."

Serena yawned, her head still resting on Ash's chest.

"How long until the league?"

"We'll actually need to leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Ash nodded.

"We'll need to leave around noon, Charizard can get us there fast."

"Why didn't we just fly him from the airport?"

"Charla was here, I didn't want to take away his time with her."

"I suppose that makes sense." Serena said looking back at her notebook.

"Looks like we'll have to practice that routing hard in the morning."

"Sorry we couldn't have gotten you hear earlier." Ash said sweat dropping.

"It was out of your control. We'll just have to do our best regardless." Serena giving Ash a kiss before they went to bed.

* * *

Early the next morning, Serena was outside Ash's house with her pokemon. Serena and her pokemon each covered in sweat after a long morning of rehearsing their performance. Serena danced around with fans in her hands while Braixen danced with her also holding fans with fire symbols painted on them.

They moved in different directions to make room for Grovyle as she performed a front flip between them.

The three took a pose together and began panting from exhaustion.

"Alright how was that?" Serena asked her other pokemon.

"Sol!"

"Phio!"

"Pan!"

"Syl!" each nodding in agreement.

Serena, Grovyle, and Braixen smiled while panting. All covered in sweat. Serena's pink tech shirt and shorts so drenched it felt like she had gone for a swim.

"Phione, could you please."

Phione nodded and let out a water pulse above them that burst and cooled them off.

"I hope we'll be for the tournament. We might only get to practice one or two more times." Serena said trying to wipe some of the sweat out of her face with a towel.

"You guys must be hungry , why don't we-" Serena started.

"Sol." Absol said pointing to Grovyle. Serena saw her grovyle in another daze looking at Ash's Sceptile.

"Eh I suppose it can't be hel-" Serena stopped again when she saw Ash sparring with Sceptile and Lucario. Ash was practicing the same martial arts he had the other day. Both Sceptile and Lucario going with him. Ash had taken off his shirt and now Serena saw his exposed upper body. His abdominals, chest and arms covered in very toned muscles decorated with sweat of hard labor.

Serena let out a soft sound of excitement, her face turning red while giving practically the same expression as her Grovyle.

Her other pokemon saw this and laughed a little. Ash didn't just spar with Sceptile and Lucario, Pikachu eventually came in on Ash's side while his other pokemon joined. Not just practicing fighting , but working in their moves and abilities with them.

Serena couldn't take her eyes off Ash until something else shocked her. While Ash faced off against his Infernape, the two countered each other's strikes. Serena noticed his eyes and hands glow blue for a second. When he thrusted his left fist forward, a small burst of blue energy pushed Infernape back.

"Show me a goof fire punch!" Ash shouted. Infernape smiling while his and Ash's eyes glowed blue. The two performed the same strikes, fire shooting from Infernape's fists while meeting Ash's glowing fists that extinguished the fire.

Ash's Charizard and Snorlax were in a struggle to overpower the other, joining several of his tauros , three of which had paired off with Donphan , Krookodile, and Torterra. Charizard eventually striking Snorlax twice, then lifted up over his head and hurled him down.

Once Ash finished with Infernape, Greninja leapt over him and came down. Ash smiling as he began sparring with Greninja. Serena now noticed that Ash had the bracer's from the closet on. She gasped upon seeing Greninja use cut.

Serena was about to cry out until she saw the same blades as the paintings come out of the underside of the bracers. Ash using them to spar with Greninja's cut. Pikachu fighting Hawlucha, Heracross, and Quilava at the same time.

Ash using the same energy from his hands to burst apart a few water shurikens that Greninja flew at him. The water soaked Ash getting more of his sweat into his eyes.

"Alright, I think that's enough. Let's get ourselves clean and have some breakfast." Ash said cracking his neck and then his back.

Ash's pokemon approached his water pokemon who already soaked each other before doing the same to the others. Serena's pokemon came in to join them. Her Grovyle nervously approached Sceptile who was cleaning himself in Feraligatr's stream of water.

Grovyle took a deep breath and stepped under the water beside Sceptile.

"Gro." Sceptile heard. The large Sceptile looking down to see the smaller female Grovyle blush at him.

"Grouaaa."

"Krook."

"Noi" Sceptile heard from Garchomp, Krookodile, and Noivern. Each teasing him while Garchomp motioned towards Charla who was licking Charizard clean.

Sceptile sweat dropped as he felt Grovyle nuzzle her head against his side.

"Morning Serena." She heard, turning to see Ash approach her.

"Morning, Ash." She said blushing upon seeing him very close now.

"How'd training go?"

"The routine is coming along, I just hope it's perfected by the time we arrive."

"You'll be fine, just show them what kind of performer you really are."

"Thanks, I just always feel easier when I know-" Serena started before Ash picked her up in his arms.

"Just do your best!" Ash said smiling while holding her up in his arms. Serena laughed a little, blushing like crazy. She tried to subtly put her hands on his body, not wanting to miss a chance to feel the muscles.

A few minutes later Ash was outside the bathroom with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pika , Pikachu."

"Probably, I just hope we-" Ash started before the door opened. Serena was in a robe she brought with her. A towel running through her hair as Sylveon stood beside Serena shaking herself dry.

"That feels better." Serena said.

"I'll try to make this quick." Ash said as he and Pikachu went inside. Ash was about to shut the door when he saw Sylveon run ahead. Her back feet getting entangled in the pocket of a robe when Sylveon jumped up. Sylveon dragging the robe forward and off Serena.

Ash's face now turned red when he saw Serena in just a pair of small red panties and a matching bra. Both fitting snuggling on her chest and rear end.

"Sylveon!" Serena said playfully as Sylveon dragged her robe away while she ran.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Right, sorry." Ash shut the door but looked back thinking about something. Serena looking back at the bathroom thinking about more or less the same thing. Both had of course fallen for each other over more than just physical attraction, but now that both were older and more mature in more than one sense. Such thoughts began to run through their minds even more than they had before. Both wondering where their relationship would bring them with such things going on in their minds and bodies.

Eventually after breakfast, the two packed their things and made their way outside.

"Alright we're off to the Pokemon league!" Ash shouted, his pokemon shouting in excitement.

"Everyone's coming too." Ash said as he began putting each of his pokemon into their pokeballs one by one. Eventually he got down to Pikachu, Charizard, and Charla.

Ash put each of his pokeballs into his backpack.

Serena and Ash both climbed onto Charizard's back. Serena wrapping her arms around Ash. Even more nervous about flying than she was riding the motorcycle.

"Alright let's go!" Ash shouted in excitement.

"Pika!"

"Grauuu!" Charizard roared with Charla. Serena nearly yelping as the two Charizards flew up and towards the Indigo Plateau.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _And thus Ash and Serena are on their way to the Indigo Plateau_

 _We learn more about Ash's family and what he's been up to, but there's still more to learn, although some of you probably already can guess it_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Road to the Indigo Plateau

* * *

Charizard flew fast through the air over Kanto, Serena looking out at the vast land before her. Her fear of the height having passed. Flying beside them were small flocks of Pidgey, Pigeotto, Spearow, and Fearow.

"I never imagined to see the world like this, this must how flying pokemon feel all the time." Serena said looking around. The ground below them was mostly grassland with a few small lakes, mountains and patches of trees.

On the road below they could see other trainers walking, biking, driving or even riding other pokemon.

"So many trainers, I wonder if any are performers?" Serena said now thinking about her possible competitors.

"Alright we're almost to our spot."

"Spot?" Serena asked.

Ash gave a very embarrassed look while sweat dropping.

"Shit, I forgot to mention. You packet some running cloths right?"

"Yes." Serena said sounding a little confused.

"Have you heard of the running of the torch?"

"You mean the Moltres flame that is used to start the pokemon league. Wait a minute we're taking part in it!"

"Mr. Goodshow asked me if I wanted to the last time I saw him. I did it in my first pokemon league, it was an honor and privilege carrying the spirit of the pokemon league towards the Indigo Plateau. I had to do it again, and since you know this years league is also about performers." Ash said still sweat dropping.

"You really haven't changed have you." Serena said in an almost scolding manner.

However, he was soon given a different response upon feeling a kiss on his cheek.

"But of course I'll do it! Getting to carrying the spirit and determination the flame represents, it will be such a great honor!"

"And we get to run together."

"We do?" Serena asked in confusion. Ash nodded.

"Since there are performers this year there are two torches and two flames, one from Moltres, and the other from Entei. The performers carry the Entei flame while the performers carrying the Entei flame.

Serena blushed a little thinking about running with Ash as torch bearers.

"What leg are we?"

"The last leg, we go right to the Plateau."

"Wonderful!"

Charizard saw a small town up ahead and began to descent with Charla going ahead. Charizard landed on the sidewalk. Ash and Serena spotting a large crowd that had gathered on the sides of the road.

"There you are!" They heard. Ash and Serena spotting a man wearing a pokemon league uniform approach.

"Mr. Ketchum and Ms. Achille, the torches will be here any minute, you need to get in your running cloths now!" He shouted with some impatience.

Ash and Serena sweat dropped.

"Sorry." Ash said. Ash returned Charizard and got changed with Serena. The two waiting in the road with Pikachu and the crowd around them.

Serena's heart racing as she saw a pair of police motorcycles approaching fast with an rv behind it and two runners.

"Alain!" The two heard from a familiar voice. Pikachu seeing none other than Mairin with her Chespin in front of her. Near her was a young man around their age with somewhat tanned fair skin, grayish blue eyes, and brown hair covered by a white and black beanie like hat. He wore an orange and black tech shirt esk jacket with black pants and a green backpack.

"Mairin!" Serena almost shouted.

"Ash , Serena!" Mairin shouted as she came over.

"I can't believe you guys are here! Wait are you both competing here too."

"Too, then that means." Ash said. His slowly turned to see the runners were none other than Alain and May. The two running with Blaziken and Charizard.

"May." Ash said with Serena also looking at her.

May gave an excited look, holding her arms up as the crowd cheered for her and Alain.

"Here we are." Mr. Goodshow said as he sat on top of the RV.

"Well how about that." Alain said coming to a stop with May.

"No way! Ash you're here!" May shouted.

"Pika!"

"Bla." Pikachu and Blaziken said greeting each other.

"I had a feeling you'd be here after seeing you beat Agatha."

"Alain, you're here for the pokemon League too?". Alain nodded.

"With an opening in the elite 4, Diantha recommended me to Lance. So I quickly earned my badges here."

"You too then, looks like this won't be an easy ascension to the elite four then." Ash said confidently.

"May good to see you again." Serena said.

"And you Serena, I suppose you're here to compete as well."

Serena nodded.

"May, you know them?" The young man in the white had said.

"Oh right, Ash Serena this is my boyfriend Brendan."

"Hello."

"Brendan, I've heard of you. Winner of the last Hoenn-"

"Ash, Serena, if you don't mind." Mr. Goodshow said.

Ash, Serena, and Pikachu sweat dropped.

"Sorry."

"It's good to see you again my boy, and to meet you dear Serena. Are you ready to start the Indigo League." Ash and Serena nodded, May and Alain carefully handing off the torches to them.

The crowd began cheering , Ash and Serena giving determined looks at each other. Serena let out sylveon to run with them, the two running through the town with their pokemon and then down the path past the grassy fields and lakes getting closer and closer to the plateau.

The distance was great but the fire in the torches burned just as hot as the fire inside the young couple. Pikachu and Sylveon running close to their trainers.

Ash began to think back to his last time running the torch. It had been just under ten years ago. He had been but a boy then. Now he was a man, and his chance for greatness was greater now than it ever had been before. He looked over at Serena , the determination in her eyes giving Ash more faith. He looked forward again, the fire now spreading to his eyes as he pushed himself closer to his chance at the elite 4.

As more time passed, the two could hear the sounds of the crowd getting closer. Soon the plateau itself came into view. They could see the village built around the grand Indigo Stadium. The grand stadium sending more memories through Ash's head.

They entered the village with a series of applause from the people waiting there. Ash and Serena panting with their pokemon. All four covered in sweat but still full of optimism.

"Welcome to the Indigo Plateau!" Mr. Goodshow shouted.

Serena herself taking in the awe of the plateau and the village around it. Serena nearly gasped when she saw who was waiting for them at the entrance of the stadium. On the left was Lance, and beside him was a young man in his mid to late twenties. He was around six fee talk with very dark brown hair in a military esk haircut. His eyes very light brownish yellow and a good physique. His eyes were covered by a black aviator sunglasses. He wore a silver colored military esk jacket with a sleeves that went slightly past the elbow, a grey undershirt and blue pants. Around hist forearms were similar bracer's to Ash's and Felix's only his were silver colored.

"Looks like your candidate will be delivering the torch."Lance said.

"Ash, good to see you again."

"….Ddddaniel." Serena said shaking.

"Daniel." Ash said in a respectful manner handing him the Moltres torch.

"So this is her then. Pleasure to meet you Serena." Daniel said extending his hand.

"It is an honor to meet you Mr. Rian." Serena said trying to respectfully bow.

Daniel and Lance smiled seeing this, Ash putting his hand on Serena's shoulder to ease her.

"This should be an exciting league to say the least." Lance said taking the Entei flame from Serena.

"Definitely, do your best out there, both of you." Daniel said. Serena noticed Daniel had a more American accent instead of regular Kanto like Ash and his family.

Mr. Goodshow came up behind the two.

"Welcome Serena to the Indigo Plateau. Check in at the welcome center and you'll get the keys to your condo in the village. The opening ceremony is tomorrow night, there'll be a presentation at the welcome center explaining what exactly your competition will entail."

"Thank you." Serena said. After changing cloths, Serena and Ash made their way to the welcome center. There Ash set down his badges and Serena showed her ID.

"Alright welcome to the Indigo League. Here are your passes and keys, Ms. Achille the presentation on the performances is taking place in room D."

"Merci." Serena said.

"I'll take our stuff to the condo and meet you back here." Serena nodded and went over to the specified room. The room seemed like a small conference esk room with a few tables and a screen.

A few people were already there, two men and three women. One of them being May with her Blaziken close by.

"Serena there you are." May said waving her over. Serena sat down beside May and began talking with her.

"I heard you won in Sinnoh, congratulations."

"Merci, what I learned in Hoenn really helped."

"I remember when I finally won my first Grand Festival in Johto. That was one of the happiest days of my life. Of course I wasn't sure what to do after that." May said sweat dropping.

"I know what you mean."

"I went back home, spent some time with my family. Helped Max a little when he started his journey. Helped organize a contest or two. Then met you of course and Brendan."

"I never did ask how that happened." Serena said.

"It had to have been a month before I met you. Max got into the Ever Grande League and I came to see him with our dad. Max ended up facing him in the first round, it don't go so well. Brendan's Swampert beat Max's entire Team and as you can imagine Max was pretty depressed about it. I was about to console Max when I saw Brendan already was doing just that. Afterwards I talked to him about it and we decided to stick around to watch Brendan. After he won the league I met up with him again, one thing lead to another."

"How did you end up here?"

"Wallace was apparently involved in the planning of this and recommended me after Johto. I have to ask, I hope Ash has been doing well."

"He has."

"Serena, May." Another familiar voice said. The two turned to see none other than Dawn with her Piplup riding on top of her head. Beside her was another young woman. She had fair skin, blue eyes and long brown hair. She wore a light blue sleeveless top, a red skirt, and a white had.

"Long time no see." Dawn said.

"Dawn, you're here too. This will be quite a reunion for Ash." Serena said.

"I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine, this is Leaf."

"Hello." Her voice soft but lively.

Serena couldn't help but feel like Leaf seemed familiar , but she couldn't put her finger on where or why.

Leaf had a Squirtle beside her and sat next to Serena while Dawn sat by May.

"Quite a broad group of people competing in this tournament. People from Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos, anf Kanto." Dawn said.

"I know right. Should bring a great amount of different talent." Leaf said.

Sylveon was on the ground with the other pokemon. She had a slightly nervous look with the Squirtle and Piplup approaching her. The Blaziken looking a little tired while sitting against the table.

"Lup."

"Squir."

"Syl."

"Leaf, what got you here?" Serena asked.

"Last year I won the Kanto Grand Festival."

"Ah quite impressive."

"I think everyone here's won something." Serena noticed Leaf glancing back at her in a similar way.

"I'm just glad all of us could be here for this. I can't remember the last time I got to meet up with so many of my old friends." Dawn said with May nodding.

"Alright sorry I'm late." Another voice said. To Serena's surprise it was none other than Wallace in his usual attire.

"Welcome all of you and congratulations on being recommended for the very first Indigo League Grand Ceremonial Performance or ILGCP!"

"ILGCP?" May said sweat dropping with Dawn, Serena , and Leaf.

"Each of you have proven yourselves as performers and coordinators around the world. Now is the time for each of you to show the world what you're capable of." The screen lit up showing a schedule of the tournament.

"Tomorrow night is the opening ceremony. It will be gin at eight with the lightning of the flames. With that the first leg of the competition will begin. The opening ceremony will be handled be none other than you magnificent performers. We've designed a special stage that will give each of your adequate room to perform your routines." The design of the stage appearing.

"Wait a minute, we're all doing our performances at the same time?" Serena said almost nervously.

"I suppose they don't want to waste time." Leaf said.

"Now of course each of your performances will be given individual attention of course, spotlights , recordings and such. Your scores will be based on both audience ratings and several judges, myself, Doctor Joy, Mr. Contesta, and Mr. Goodshow. Once your scores have been calculated we will decide which six will move onto the second round. The second round will begin after the first four rounds of the Indigo League. Effectively serving as the start of the Victory tournament. After which only two performers will move onto the final round just before the final match of the league. Any questions?"

"Actually I-" A performer started.

"Please direct any questions to my assistant, I hate answering procedural questions." Wallace's nearby assistant giving an irritated expression.

"Maddy will you please pass out the notebooks."

"Yes Wallace." She said carrying a large stack of notebooks and pens, giving one to each performer.

"I'd like each of you to write down and draw out what your performance will entail, that way we know how to arrange you for the first round. If you haven't got your later performances planned out yet that's fine. We can get them later."

"Awww, I wanted mine to be a complete surprise." Dawn said.

Serena and the others began jotting down their plans, each making sure to keep their eyes only on their own.

Serena heard something nearby, it sounded like deep breathing. She and Leaf glanced over to their right, spotting Wallace's assistant with an almost creepy/excited expression as she copied down what Leaf was writing. That was until she realized Leaf had caught her.

"Uhhhh, hi." She said nervously sweat dropping.

"Ahhhh!" The entire room heard, each turning to see a red hand mark on the assistant's face while she rubbed it.

"Maddy!" Wallace shouted.

"Sorry Wallace." She handed the page to Wallace who ripped it up.

"Sorry about that."

Leaf simply returned to her work with a determined expression. Serena, May, Dawn, and their pokemon all nervously sweat dropping.

Serena returned to her own work , eventually finishing and handing her notes to Wallace in particular instead of his assistant.

"Alright thank you very much, take a map on your way out. Be at the Indigo Stadium room 32C tomorrow night at six-thirty."

The four got up with their pokemon and took maps on their way out. Wallace's assistant nervously handing one to Leaf.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ash was in the the League Village walking past the yellow condos. Eventually reaching building 3F build near a small hill in front of a pond. The design seemed mostly the same as the one Ash stayed in before with a slanted roof and a wooden deck.

"Here we are let's see if the key works." Ash said using his key. The door opened, and he looked around at the living room. It's white carpet and red furniture with a single coffee table and small tv.

"Well hello neighbor." A familiar voice said. Ash turned in time for an arm to wrap around his head.

"Pika!"

Ash saw it was none other than Misty.

"Misty."

"In the flesh, I was wondering when we'd find you."

"We?"

"Ash, Pikachu finally we've been looking all over the plateau." another familiar voice said. Outside the door was none other than Brock with Lucy beside him.

"Guys you're all here to support me again." Ash said.

"Ah ah ah, don't assume everything is about you Ash." Misty said.

"Easy with the arm Misty, I have a girlfriend now and she's definitely the jealous type." Ash said taking Misty's arm off him.

"You mean that Serena girl you told us about?" Misty said.

"Ash you've finally grown up! I've been anticipating this day for a long time. Now it's finally here!" Brock shouted as he lifted Ash up in his arms with a hug. Ash grunting while he back cracked a little.

"Pika." Pikachu said sweat dropping.

Ash rubbed the back of his head while coming down.

"So any more news on the baby?" Ash asked.

"Not yet, but after the league we hope to find out its gender." Lucy said holding her stomach.

"Wait a minute, what did you mean this wasn't just about me?" Ash asked Misty.

"Well I'm proud to tell you that this water type master is competing in the league herself and a contender for that elite 4 spot."

"You are?" Ash said in complete surprise, Pikachu looking just as shocked.

"That's right, as an official gym leader I'm allowed to compete even without badges and as you know many elite 4 members began as gym leaders. I applied to Lance and he put me in. Now all I have to do is win and the elite 4 will finally have a magnificent water type member again." Misty said clasping her hands together and holding them to her head with her eyes closed. Brock, Lucy, and Pikachu sweat dropping.

"Yeah well you're going to have to get through me first." Ash said confidently with his fist up.

"I'll still win through the majesty of water pokemon, even with that blue magic of yours."

"It's not magic it's. I don't want to explain this again." Ash said.

"Seriously." Lucy said crossing her arms, violet versions of Ash's bracers on her forearms.

"Besides, you don't exactly have a great track record against me." Misty said smiling.

"I beat you in the battle for Totodile, and the Whirl cup was just luck on your part."

"Let's not forget you never actually earned the cascade badge proper."Misty said in an almost smug fashion.

"Are you referring to how I withdrew Butterfree after you injured him and Pidgeotto knocked out your Starmie only for the match to be interrupted by Team Rocket who were sent packing by Pikachu" Ash said while Misty nervously sweat dropped.

"Pika!" Pikachu said boldly with his arms crossed.

"Not exactly a loss on his part." Brock said holding his chin.

"Whatever, that elite 4 spot is still mine."

"You wish."

"My wish will come true."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Ash and Misty's intensity almost sparking electricity around them.

"Were they always like this?" Lucy asked.

"You have no idea." Brock said sweat dropping with Pikachu.

* * *

Back at the welcome center Serena was walking with the others out of the room. As Serena was about to talk out she realized that her purse wasn't with her.

"Oh no, one sec I left something." Serena said going back. She looked around her seat with Sylveon but her purse wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Serena felt her body shiver hearing it and nearly cringed as she looked up to see none other than Miette.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Serena sighed.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think, I'm here to ascend to greatness where I belong."

"Still as humble as always." Serena thought to herself.

"Still I wonder, you haven't brought Ash with you have you?" Now Serena's face turned to rage.

"Not this time! You stay away from him!" Miette began to laugh.

"No need to worry this time, as it happens I have a boyfriend."

"You do?" Serena said in complete surprise.

"That's right, my Sinnoh sweetheart. Speaking of which I'm suppose to meet him. So long." Serena was even more anxious now that Miette was here, but knowing she wouldn't try to pursue Ash. Serena took her purse and followed the others out.

"Another day before the opening ceremony, at least we have more time to practice." Serena said.

"I just hope we have enough time to try the restaurants , last time I was here they had amazing cuisines." May said sounding excited.

"Oh no, speaking of which, I forgot to fill up my supply of ingredients for poffins. I'll need them for training. Meet you guys later." Dawn said leaving.

"I should go too, I told Brendan I'd meet him at a cafe. You guys should meet us there later." May said leaving.

"So Leaf, you-"

"We've met before." Leaf said.

"Huh?" Serena said.

"I know I've seen you before. Yes you were at Oak's summer camp many years ago." Serena looked closer at Leaf and nearly jumped.

"You, you were there too, I remember you."

"Yes, the straw hat girl who was always hanging around Ash Ketchum. His little girlfriend."

Serena blushed a little hearing her say this.

"Well I."

"No need to get yourself worked up about it. I don't want to cause you any more anxiety."

"More?"

"Don't you remember what Wallace said. This particular competition is comprised of people who have already won major national competitions or are nationally recognized as outstanding performers."

"That's right." Serena said thinking back.

"So people who win national competitions are already judged on a higher scale than smaller competitions. Now we're all about to be judged on an even higher scale." Serena hadn't thought of it that way. Her expression turning more and more nervous.

"I'm just saying keep your head in the game. We can be friendly to each other, but not to a fault. There will be only one winner and I don't intend to lose." Leaf didn't sound arrogant but rather very determined.

"Leaf." They heard, Serena seeing none other than Gary nearby behind them. Seeing him in person made Serena a little more anxious.

"Gary." Leaf said coming over with her Squirtle. To Serena and Sylveon's surprise Leaf wrapped her arms around Gary before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Ehhh!" Serena nearly shouted while sweat dropping with Sylveon.

"Everything go well?"

"I have everything I need, but Wallace's assistant tried to copy my routine."

"What? That's crazy."

"I know, I slapped some sense into her."

"That's my girl." Gary said. He then noticed Serena standing nearby with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Who's that, and why does she look so familiar?"

"We went to summer camp, Ash's little girlfriend from Kalos."

"Oh right, I could never understand her, but I've learned Kalos now. Bonjour, I'm Gary, I don't know if you remember me." Gary said, Serena surprised at how well he spoke the language.

"Bonjour." Serena said nervously.

"Bonjour, I didn't realize you could speak Kalos so well." Serena was relieved to hear Ash's voice. Gary and Leaf turning to meet him. Serena noticed Misty, Brock, and Lucy.

"So you're finally here, late as usual." Gary said.

"I had important things to take care of." Serena walked over beside Ash and the others. Nervously walking past Leaf and Gary.

"I see." Gary said looking at Serena, her expression turning from frightened to determined.

"I hope you can repeat what you brought to Agatha. A difficult win is all the sweeter, especially with rewards like this." Gary said.

"Excuse me, you have to get by me too." Misty said.

"I'm just glad you're finally back to your old self."

"Hmp I suppose I have you and Leaf to thank for that. Researching is good and all, but this is what I was meant for." Gary held his arms up.

"I finally feel complete again." Leaf smiling more when she saw him do this.

"That's my Gary." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to show that to Daniel and all of Kanto."

"We make sure Daniel is impressed." Ash said.

"Hello, what about me?" Misty said.

"Only one way to do that, you better make it to the final round Ash. I still owe you for Mt. Silver, and I intend to pay that debt in full." Ash and Gary raising their fists up to each other. Serena happy to hear Ash so fired up, Brock and Lucy feeling the same way.

Misty curled up nearby with a white face, eyes, and water streaming from her eyes.

"They won't even acknowledge me."

"Let's get going Gary, we're suppose to meet your grandfather for dinner." Gary nodded.

"Right, better not lose yourself early Ash. That would make me very sad" Gary said leaving with Leaf.

"Huh, he's not as arrogant as I remember." Serena said.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Serena." Brock said.

"Bonjour, Brock and Lucy right."

Brock and Lucy nodded.

"So you're the beautiful performer Ash has told us so much about. I must say I have high expectations for you in the tournament to come." Lucy said.

"I'll do my best." Serena said.

Misty returned and approached Serena, coming very close to her. So close that Serena could almost feel her breath. Serena giving a very nervous expression seeing this.

"So I finally get to meet the Kalos girl. You're the one who finally snatched up Ash. I'd like to take the full measure of you."

"Misty." Ash said , Pikachu laughing a little.

"I uh." Serena said sweat dropping.

"I travelled three regions with Ash, and he's always been hopeless with girls. Now that he has one I want to make sure you're up to standards. I'm like his older sister."

"Older sister?" Ash said sweat dropping with Pikachu.

"Isn't Ash three months older than you?" Brock said. Misty sweat dropped.

"Age is irrelevant!" Brock grabbed Misty by the ear and pulled her away.

"Alright Misty you're freaking Serena out, and me for that matter." Brock said.

"Sorry about that." Ash said coming over to Serena.

"She's certainly….Full of personality."

"Oh yeah." Lucy said.

"Why don't the five of us get some dinner." Ash said.

"That sounds nice, I think May said we should meet her at a cafe."

"May that's right she's here, it'll be good to see her again." Brock said.

The five made their way out and through the League village, passing many of the competing trainers and a few of the performers. The sun was coming down painting the sky orange.

"So pretty. I've forgotten how lovely Kanto can be with it's sunsets." Serena said looking at the sky.

Lucy glanced over at Ash.

"Does she know?"

"Not yet, I was going to tell her tonight."

"If you like I could come over and help explain it too."

"No I've got it."

"Alright I just hope she doesn't faint like Brock did."

They arrived at the cafe where May had gone and started going through the door. However, just before Ash could Pikachu felt his cheeks spark and looked around.

"Pika!" Pikachu leapt down and ran around the side of the cafe.

"Pikachu where y'a going?" Ash said following him, Serena and Sylveon doing the same.

Pikachu leapt up onto a table where another trainer and another Pikachu were waiting.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he stood in front of the second Pikachu, this Pikachu having spiky fur on his forehead.

"Chu." The second Pikachu said.

The trainer looked at Pikachu and nearly dropped his coffee.

"No way! Is that really him, then that means."

"Pikachu what are you?" Ash said before seeing none other than Ritchie sitting at the table.

"Ash it it you!" Ritchie shouted while getting up. The two clasped hands together.

"I can't believe you're back here."

"Well you and I both have unfinished business here." Ritchie said.

"Ash, who is this?"

"Oh sorry, Serena this is my old friend Ritchie and his Pikachu Sparky. Ritchie this is Serena, my girlfriend."

"Hi, pleasure to meet you."

"Bonjour."

"Ohh you're from Kalos. Welcome to Kanto."

"Ritchie and I met a long time ago , here actually, and then again a few years later in Johto."

"You met here?"

Ritchie nodded with Sparky jumping onto his shoulder.

"When we both committed for the first time, it was kind of amazing. We both had just about the same pokemon and ended up facing each other in the victory tournament. Ritchie's actually the reason I lost." Ash said, his tone changing.

"You beat Ash." Serena said a little surprised. Ritchie's expression changed as well.

"Not exactly."

"Huh?"

"It's complicated." Ash said.

"Ash I'm not upset about it, that was years ago and Zippo's fine." Ash sighed.

"It still doesn't make it right."

"Well we've both come a long way since then. If you beat Agatha I can't wait to face you again."

"Oh yeah, just make sure you make it to me."

"No doubt." Pikachu returned to Ash's shoulder. Ash and Serena began walking back to the entrance with Serena glancing over at Ash.

"Ash, what were you guys talking about back there?" Serena asked, her interest almost sounding concerning.

Ash sighed.

"When I battled Ritchie the last time I was here I made a mistake, one that almost cost me more than just the battle."

"What? What do you mean?"

Ash took a deep breath.

"Charizard wasn't always as he is. After he evolved into Charizard, he became impossible to control. He would take battles to far and go sometimes seriously try to hurt his opponent. It got to the point where I was afraid to use him in battle. But when I faced Ritchie we both got down to one pokemon each and I really wanted to win…..Charizard was my most powerful pokemon too."

"You used him." Serena said as Ash closed his eyes and tightened his grip.

"I did, Ritchie also used his Charizard Zippo. During the fight, Charizard went feral, he violently attacked Zippo, drawing blood." Serena covered her mouth.

"I saw he was going out of control , but by the time I realized what I had done Ritchie was unable to return Zippo because of problems with his pokeball. I had no choice but to return Charizard and forfeit the match."

Serena couldn't believe this story. She couldn't imagine Ash losing control of his pokemon during a battle, let alone one going feral.

"That was an eye opening moment for me, I certainly made me rethink the way I handled myself."

"It sounds like you made a mistake in your youth."

"A mistake that nearly cost a pokemon its life." Serena put her arms around Ash.

"Ritchie seems to have forgiven the incident, from what I've seen of your Charizard he's clearly not that pokemon anymore, just like you're not that trainer." Serena planted a kiss on Ash's lips. Eventually leaving the two smiling with red faces.

"Ash, Serena come on what are you doing out here!?" Misty shouted.

Ash and Serena sweat dropped and quickly went in with their pokemon.

A few minutes later they were having dinner with May, Brendan, and Dawn who had joined them.

"You mean you knew that Miette girl back in Kalos?" Dawn said in surprise.

Serena nodded.

"I'm so sorry, I only had to deal with her for a few days in Sinnoh. She was competing there the year before you showed up." Dawn said.

"Huh I wonder." Serena said thinking about what Miette said.

"Brendon you won the Hoenn league a few years ago right?" Ash asked.

"Not my first try."

"I know what you mean." Ash said.

"May's told me a lot about you, she claims that you helped her get her career started."

"I just gave her some encouragement."

"Ash has been there for all of us." Brock said.

"Come on, it's not like you guys haven't helped me just as much."

"He's not wrong, if it weren't for my bike those Spearow would have gotten him and Pikachu. What did I get from it , a fried bike." Misty said looking at Pikachu.

"He fried your bike too!" May said.

"Mine too." Dawn said, all three girls staring at Pikachu who nervously sweat dropped and held his hand behind his head.

"I think he should be punished." Misty said smiling as she reached for Pikachu, the electric mouse pokemon trying to jump away only for Misty to grab his tail.

"Pika!"

Misty pulled Pikachu over and pinned him to the ground , the three girls having almost evil smiles as they furiously tickled Pikachu who thrashed around, sparks flying from his cheeks. The others including Sylveon laughing upon seeing this. The three eventually letting Pikachu go, the electric mouse pokemon slowly walking back over to Ash's arm and then shoulder.

"How's your work as a doctor going?" Dawn asked.

"Well last week I finally started my residency. It's been very fun getting more hands on with medicine." Brock said.

"You must help a lot of pokemon." Serena said.

"I can't take all the credit, I work with many lovely nurse Jo-" Lucy grabbed Brock's ear and pulled him down a little.

"What have we talked about dear?"

"Sorry, sometimes it just slips out." Lucy let Brock go and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Serena sweat dropped.

"What was that about?"

"Brock's always had, a thing for girls." Ash said sweat dropping as well.

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine Bonnie but in Brock's body and asking them for herself."

"Oh my." Serena said with her face turning red.

"You have no idea, I was the one who had to keep him on a leash. It was a full time job, still from what you told me about this Bonnie and her brother Clemont, she and Brock would have made quite the combol" Misty said.

Ash and Serena smiled and laughed a little thinking about the idea of Bonnie and Brock working together.

* * *

After dinner, the groups split up to head to their respective condos and hotels. Ash and Serena walking together through the village with the night sky decorated with countless stars.

"Your friend Misty isn't so bad once you get to know her."

"I know the feeling."

"It'll be fun to compete with them, but it's also makes me a little nervous. I know how good they are."

"Yeah they are really good."

"Ash." Serena said in an almost angry tone.

"I mean they're not as good as you." Ash said sweat dropping.

"How could you say that about two of your closest friends."

"Ehhh but I mean." Ash said sounding nervous and confused.

"Ha, you're so cute when you're nervous." Serena said kissing Ash's cheek.

"Please don't do that again." Ash said letting out a relief breath. Pikachu and Sylveon laughing a little.

Moments later the four heard a commotion nearby.

"Huh?" They began to investigate the sounds and saw an open parking lot where a crowd had gathered around a battle.

Ash saw a young trainer perhaps thirteen years old on his knees holding a knocked out and badly injured Hitmonlee.

"Kicker." He said on the verge of tears. Standing before him was a very tall and muscular looking Electivire. Pikachu growling when he realized he knew that Electivire. Sylveon herself looking scared and hid behind Serena.

"Hmp Pathetic." Ash heard a voice he would never forget.

Standing on the other side was none other than Paul. His serious expression on his face and Miette beside him with an excited expression.

"That's my Sinnoh Champion!" Miette said blushing as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Paul slowly stepped forward and towards the younger trainer.

"All six of your pokemon and it wasn't even a good exercise for my Electivire. How did you manage to win enough badges to get here?"

"My pokemon and I trained so hard, and we didn't even hurt yours." The boy said tearing up.

"My precious Paul is going to win and become the new Elite 4 member here."

"You clearly didn't train enough, you think you can just walk in here like that. Your pokemon are only as strong as you raise them to be. You clearly haven't done an adequate job."

"That's enough." Ash said coming between Paul and the young trainer.

Serena seeing the intense expressions on the two young mens' faces.

"Well, I was wondering when I'd see you here."

"Leave him alone."

"Always the idealist. I'm only exposing his pokemons' lack of training."

"He earned his right to be here the same as us." Miette saw Serena come up beside Ash with the same expression.

"I see you haven't changed at all. Keep letting your heart bleed like that and it'll kill you one day." Paul turned, his Electivire looking at Pikachu who was still growling.

Miette walked off with Paul after he returned Electivire.

"Was that the girl you told me about?" Miette nodded.

"We'll looks like we both have our chance for redemption then."

"We shouldn't take them lightly. Serena's good, so is Ash." Paul nodded.

"I underestimated him last time, and his methods. I've prepare this time. I've made sure my pokemon are made strong , not just caught strong. I almost feel bad for that trainer I met earlier."

"You mean the red haired guy with the Incineroar?"

"Yeah, I had a talk with him. He thinks like I use to."

Ash offered his hand to the young trainer.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked.

"My entire team stood no chance against just one of his pokemon. I don't have a chance here."

"Don't say that, what's your name?" Ash asked.

"Phil."

"Phil, you had a bad battle, we've all been there. But you've learned from it and gained experience."

"You know, I once knew a very good trainer who told me something I still live by. Never give up, never give up until the end." Phil looked back at his Hitmonlee who's eyes now opened.

"We came all this way, we should at least try. Thank you." Phil returned Hitmonlee and went towards a pokemon center.

"So that was the infamous Paul you told me about."

"Yeah."

"Pika." PIkachu said growling.

"Miette's here, and she's with Paul?" Ash said.

"I guess that's what she meant by Sinnoh Sweetheart."

* * *

The two returned to their condo and rested on the couch. Serena tired after everything that had happened that day.

"Tired?" Ash said seeing her lay back on the couch.

"That was a long run. How far was it?" Eight miles I believe."

"Wow, I did good, I usually only get to five miles. By the way, your parents are coming right?"

"Tomorrow they should get here."

"Pika." PIkachu said pointing to Ash's Bracers.

"Right, Serena there's something I think I should probably tell you."

"Huh?" Serena said sitting up.

"Show you is probably the better. Now you might want to stay sitting for this." Serena felt a little anxious upon waiting for what Ash was going to show her.

Ash took a deep breath in and held his hands out. Serena nearly yelping when she saw his eyes and hands glow with a deep blue light. Serena feeling a strange sensation around him.

"What? What are you doing?" Ash came closer with Serena shaking. Ash put his hand on hers. Serena's fear was replaced by a strange but amazing sensation. She felt more life around her, not only that but felt Ash's emotions, and what she could only describe as his very true self, his soul.

Ash stood up smiling while Pikachu leapt down, his eyes glowing blue for a moment. Ash , lowered his hand at Pikachu before the blue aura surrounded him and lifted the electric mouse into the air.

"Pika!"

"What is this!?" Serena shouted in amazement.

"It's what my dad's been teaching me. Aura!"

"Aura?"

Ash let Pikachu down.

"I'll try to explain, you see aura is the living energy given off by all living creatures in the world. It's the natural power of life itself and binds all of us together. Certain pokemon have that ability to manipulate aura, pokemon like Lucario. But you see thousands of years ago a group of humans discovered that they too could use aura. What they didn't know was that humans themselves and Lucario have the same ancestors."

"We do?" Ash nodded.

"Some humans retained the ability to use aura, once they figured out how it enhanced their physical beings. Making them stronger, faster, and more durable. But also it allowed them to bond their aura with each other, making them grow closer and understand each other like no other people could. Eventually one of them did something no one had ever done before, they used this ability to befriend a pokemon."

"Wait, you mean?" Ash nodded again.

"His name was Altair, he was the very first pokemon trainer."

"Altair!" Serena remembering the name from the the painting in the closet at Ash's house.

"He befriended a Riolu." Serena said before covering her mouth.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Uh lucky guess." She said nervously sweat dropping.

"Altair and his Riolu trained together, increasing their understanding of aura and fighting. After Riolu evolved into Lucario the two began teaching Altair's fellow tribesmen how to bond with pokemon. By doing so, their village became a haven, but the world around them was cruel and broken. Warring states vying for power and resources. According to Legend Altair had a dream with Lucario, in the dream they were contacted by a being that created the legendary pokemon and life itself. Its name was Reduka. The legend says Reduka told Altair to guide the world to a better place, to protect it."

"This Reduka, is he real?" Ash put his hand behind his head.

"I really don't know, but the story says the next morning Altair found enough mega evolution stones and keystones in his home for all of his followers. From that day, he and his followers became known as Aura guardians."

"Aura Guardians?"

"Protectors of people and pokemon. Throughout history we have remained hidden in plain sight, helping the innocent wherever , whenever we can using Aura, Mega evolution, and the hidden blade." Ash said.

"Wait, you're an aura guardian!" Serena shouted.

"Like I said, when my dad came back it all started to make sense."

"So you're dad's been an aura guardian this whole time and finally started training you." Serena said.

"According to dad we come from a long line of aura guardians going all the way back to Altair himself."

"So that's what that police captain meant, you've been helping him. Putting yourself in reckless danger." Serena said sounding concerned/angry.

"Serena, it's fine, I mean I've been trained well. I have my pokemon with me and." Her expression didn't change.

"I usually don't go alone either, either with my dad, Lucy or someone at the guild-"

"Lucy! Lucy's an aura guardian too!?"

"Yeah, so is Daniel."

"Daniel too!"

"It's kind of how my dad knows him so well."

"Ash-" Serena's concerned expression remaining.

"Serena, I know how you feel. I was scared when I first started too, and you should have seen my mom. But we've helped a lot of people and pokemon, and it isn't always going after bad people, it's also helping from natural disasters like pokemon rangers."

"Pika, Pikachu." PIkachu said nodding.

Serena felt Ash's hand on her cheek.

"Besides I've made an aura connection with ever one of my pokemon. It's helped us grow closer than ever. Our coordination and synchronization has never been better."

"I just couldn't imagine something bad happening to you."

"I appreciate that, but I've only ever done it when I can. My true ambition is to become a pokemon master!" Ash shouted. Serena felt slightly more relieved hearing this.

"Besides it's not like we never needlessly put ourselves in danger before." Ash said lifting Serena up in his arms, Serena laughing a little.

"Careful don't you have blades on your arms." She laughed.

"They only come out when I want them to." Ash said giving Serena a kiss.

The two laid down on the couch cuddled up together.

"Serena, remember how I said I made an aura connection with my pokemon, and that aura guardians would create connections with each other."

"Yes." Serena noticed something different in Ash's tone.

"I've only done it with my pokemon. But , I was hoping." Serena's face turned red.

"You want to connect our aura."

"Only if you want to I-" Ash said nervously, his own face turning red.

"It's ok, I mean. If you think it will make us closer. I guess we could try it." Serena and Ash were both nervous, anxious, but strangely excited. Serena never knew what an aura bond was like, and even though Ash did, he still had no idea what it would be like with Serena.

Pikachu and Sylveon stood by each other watching their nervous trainers. Silvan confused on what was happening.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said trying to explain it to her.

Sylveon blushed a little, her tail stroking around Pikachu while nudging her head on his face. Pikachu now blushing a little.

Ash took a deep breath and channeled his aura. Serena almost shaking when she saw her boyfriend's eyes and hands glow blue. Ash began to feel Serena's aura interact with his own. Serena similarly feeling Ash's true self around her. It wasn't a frightening experience for them anymore, the two saw each other for who they truly were. It was exciting, and intimate in a good way. Ash gasped trying to catch his breath while he finished their bond.

Serena felt the same, both feeling like they were truly part of the other.

"Serena." Ash said softly.

Serena let out a passionate smile, her eye almost glittering while she held Ash's hand.

"I love you!" Serena said in Kalos delivering a kiss. Ash followed suit, both getting very passionate, using their tongues Kalos style.

"I love you." Ash said back in Kalos. The two muttering a few more words in Kalos during the kiss. As this happened, Serena moved her hands inside Ash's shirt, feeling up his muscular abdomen and then chest. Ash put his hand on her own soft stomach and started to move it up her shirt. However, Ash froze in place, Serena doing the same as the both through about what they were doing and what it might lead to.

Ash nearly jumped off Serena who did the same. Both having red faces as they sat beside each other and slowly looked over.

"So uh, we should get some sleep." Ash said, Serena nodding.

"Goodnight." She said, Sylveon following her while Pikachu followed Ash. Serena and Ash slowly looking back at the other with a loving smile and red face.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _so some of you may have noticed certain past events from the anime have been changes, you are right, as for Ash and Ritchie's battle from the indigo league I have essentially replaced it with what happened in Electric tale of Pikachu as I thought they handled it better_

 _But it won't be the last change like that, and it won't just be from ETOP_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Round 1 begin

* * *

The following morning Ash and Serena were both outside with their pokemon. Each preparing for their respective competition. Serena performing her fan dance with Braixen and Grovyle. Ash sparring with Lucario and his other pokemon, ensuring each was getting a chance to work with him.

As Serena finished her routine she went down near Ash with her pokemon. Phione jumping into the nearby pond and spraying them with some water.

"Ahh that's a little refreshing." Serena said.

"How's your performance coming along?" Ash said stretching his arm after finishing with Sceptile.

"Well enough for tonight, I wish we had more time though."

"You'll be ready." Serena smiled a little. However, she realized now that Charla wasn't there.

"Hey where's Charla?"

"She went to meet up with her trainer, they'll both be here to see Charizard compete." Despite his intense training, Charizard stood tall while panting. His heightened senses picked something up. Charizard turned in time to knock back a powerful blaze kick with his dragon claws.

This caught the attention of Ash and the others, who now saw the Blaziken kick himself back only for Charizard to grab his leg and hurl him down with a smaller seismic toss. The Blaziken hit the ground hard , Charizard standing on his chest while roaring in victory.

"Eh!?" Serena almost shouted.

"Alright Charizard that's enough." Ash said, his Charizard smiling as he let the Blaziken up.

"Geez Blaziken we've let Charizard grow stronger than you, it seems we denied him the Mt. Silver cup for nothing." Another voice said.

Serena saw a young man in his late twenties approach them. he had fair skin, short brown hair, and blue eyes. His voice had a thick Hoenn accent, even more so than Brendan and May.

"Don't tell me you're here to try and take the elite 4 spot too?" Ash said.

"You know it. This time we're prepared."

"Clearly." Ash said with Charizard smiling.

"You know well Blaziken does better on the battlefield." From their newly established connection Serena could feel the history between Ash and Harrison. There was a hint of bitterness towards him in the past, but it was gone now.

"Ash who is this?"

"Serena this is Harrison, we competed against each other in the Mt. Silver Conference. We both ended up losing because of each other."

"Huh?"

Harrison put his hand on the back of his head.

"You see, during our fight it came down to Charizard and Blaziken. Charizard was knocked out, but Blaziken left too injured to fight. Officially the refs called it as a win for me because Blaziken was technically still conscious for a little longer than Charizard, but it didn't matter. With Blaziken out of the conference I lost my very next battle." Harrison said.

Blaziken and Charizard exchanged some stares, but it was clear Charizard had moved on. Even after their battle, Blaziken had never really thought he defeated Charizard, if anything he considered almost less than draw. Charizard recovered completely the next day, while it took Blaziken weeks to recover. Charizard noticed another of his companions seems more interested in Blaziken.

He saw Sceptile staring down the fire bird intensely. Blaziken eventually returning the stare. Grovyle saw this in interest. Her face turning red imagining Sceptile fighting a type they were suppose to be naturally weak too.

"So you're one of the performers here Serena?"

Serena nodded.

"My pokemon and I are going to give everyone here a show of a lifetime." Serena said confidently.

"Well we look forward to seeing it." Harrison said.

He and Blaziken departed, allowing Ash and Serena to make themselves some breakfast.

"You want coffee or orange juice?" Ash asked standing in front of a coffee make and juicer.

"Coffee please." Serena said.

Ash began pouring the water while Pikachu handed him the bag of coffee grounds.

"Thank you." Ash began making the coffee and then put some bacon in the microwave while Serena made some eggs and prepared some fruit. After Ash finished with the bacon he came up behind Serena and kissed her cheek. Serena blushing and giggling in the process.

Since Ash had opened up the aura connection between them, the two felt closer than ever before.

"I see you're feeling nervous and excited about the opening ceremony tonight." Ash said.

"How did you know?" Serena asked almost sarcastically.

"Lucky guess."

"Well I'd like to think I'd feel better if I had more time. But honestly I'd be just as nervous." Serena said smiling nervously.

"Well nerves just mean you're invested in what you're doing. Even I get nervous before matches."

"I never saw you as the nervous type, but now seeing what you were really hiding all that time does help a little." Serena said. Once breakfast was ready, the two eating with their pokemon.

"By the way do you know what pokemon you'll be using for your first match?"

"Not yet, I want to see what arena I'm in and who I'm facing first. Certain pokemon will work better in certain fields."

"That's true, still I'm not so sure about performing like the way they have planned. Each of us going almost at the same time. The audience won't be able to give each performer the attention they deserve."

"From how you, Dawn, and May described it last night, it seems like they're trying do that."

"I suppose, maybe I'm just nervous about never doing one like this before."

"Well you could try and not think about the others. Just imagine you're the only one out there performing. Or think of it as you performing with your friends." Serena nodded.

"Right, one way or another I need to perform like I always have." Each of Serena's pokemon joined in with her enthusiasm, bringing a smile to Ash and Pikachu's faces.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, they each prepared to go out for some more training when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Serena said stretching her arms.

"Hello?" Serena said before her face turned white and her body stiffened.

"Bonjour, its good to see you again Serena." Daniel said.

"Daniel." Serena said shaking.

"Daniel!" Ash shouted as he almost rushed over.

"Ash glad you're up. I was hoping we could talk a little."

"We'd love to, eh Serena." Ash said , the two noticing she was still shaking.

"Serena." Ash said easing her with his hand on her shoulder.

A minute later they were outside with all their pokemon.

"Your pokemon are looking well, why don't you guys say hello." Daniel said tossing out six pokeballs.

Six great pokemon came out many of them shaking the ground as they did.

The first was a massive Aggron, the great beast's metal body looking very shiny and his spikes very sharp. The next was a Torterra, his back having not just one, but there trees on his back with a series of sharp rock spikes on the sides of his body. The third was a very ferocious looking Feraligatr, his claws very curved and his fangs just as sharp. The fourth was a great Tyrantrum, standing over sixteen feet tall and over forty feet long. The next was a very fierce Lucario, Serena noticed this one seemed fiercer than Ash's and Felix's, however, he wasn't as big as Felix's.

Finally was his Charizard, this Charizard was even bigger than Ash's, Serena was almost terrified at how big and powerful the charizard looked. Being around two and a half times the size as a normal Charizard. This charizard had black skin instead of orange , red wing insides and a red tail flame.

"Incredible." Serena said almost gasping. Ash's pokemon had humble looks seeing the six, Charizard in particular upon seeing Daniel's charizard.

Serena noticed each of his pokemon had some kind of holder for a mega evolution stone. Serena noticed now something she hadn't noticed before. Ash's Charizard didn't have Charizite X or Y, this Charizite was black like X but green where it should have been blue. Daniel's Charizard had the same stone.

The pokemon began playing with each other while their trainers watched. Ash's Lucario approaching Daniel's and respectfully bowing.

"Grouuu." Ash's Lucario growled.

"Groouuuu." Daniel's growled back. Ash's got into a fighting stance and began striking. Daniel's Lucario dodging or knocking them away with ease. Eventually Daniel's pushing Ash's onto the ground with a strike that took him only a moment.

Ash and Daniel's Charizards both growled at each other with aggressive smiles and clashed. The two wrestling with each other. The Torterras, and Feraligatr's doing the same, except in the water for the Feraligatrs.

Sceptile, Garchomp, and many Tauros gathered around Aggron, the great steel pokemon looking down at the others with his arms crossed.

"Grooooooo."

"Tile."

Kroododile, Pikachu, and Boldore joining other around Tyrantrum.

"Quite an exciting day ahead of us. I remember competing here for the first time when I was a kid." Daniel said while Ash nodded.

"Daniel, I heard who the judges are. You're not one of them?" Serena asked.

"Nah, I wanted to help give this chance for performers, but a lifetime of battling and six years as an air force officer didn't make expert on judging them. Better professionals do it."

"I appreciate the chance you've helped give me and a lot of performers."

"This will be the biggest Indigo league in years. Performers, trainers, and soon a new member of the elite 4." Ash said.

"I actually came to check up on you about that. It seems Lance has invited more contenders than I thought." Daniel said, his tone shifting.

"I've met several of them."

"I guess after Will was beaten he wants to be sure. Cynthia thinks he's gotten overzealous with how many contender's he's brought."

"Oh right, how's she doing?" Ash asked.

"Better now."

"Cynthia?" Serena was confused on what they were talking about, as world champion it would make sense they would know each other, but what were they talking about.

"The doctor says it's going to be a boy."

"Huh!?" Serena shouted.

"Oh right. Sorry I forgot Serena didn't know." Ash said nervously.

"It's alright, I suppose she can know."

"Serena, Daniel and Cynthia have tried to keep it on the down low, but they got married in secret last year and now they're having a baby."

"You are!"

"Like Ash said, the last thing we want is people hounding us about it. Cynthia's spending some time with her parents right now since she's starting to show. We'd really appreciate it if you kept this a secret."

Serena put on a serious look and nodded.

"You have my silence."

"Merci." He said.

"Would you prefer if we spoke in Kalos? I speak it well." Daniel said in Kalos.

"Well, if I suppose if you don't mind." Serena said smiling, always preferring to speak in her native tongue.

"I don't mean to put pressure on you Ash, but after the word I put in for you I really want you to win."

"We've got this Daniel, we beat Agatha, we can take on anyone here." Ash said confidently, his pokemon repeating his confidence.

"Good, I also think having someone like us on the elite 4 would be nice." Daniel said, Ash nodding.

"Ash said you were like him, an aura guardian."

"So you finally told her, good, not something you want to keep from someone you love." Ash and Serena's faces turned red, despite the fact they had both said such a thing the night before.

"She's scared I'll get hurt."

"Oh Serena you've got nothing to worry about. The things aura guardians do in this age aren't anywhere near as dangerous as things our ancestors did. But we're still just as deadly." Daniel said smiling while letting out his hidden blades with his eyes and hands glowing blue.

Serena saw Daniel guide water from the nearby pond into the two Feraligatr's who had gotten out of the water. The aura water feeling refreshing for them both.

"Gruuu." His Feraligatr growled.

"You're welcome."

"I just don't ever want to lose him." Serena said hugging Ash.

"Well once he's an elite 4 member he'll have less time for missions."

"Good." Serena said kissing Ash's cheek.

"Good? My boy's not giving up his proud heritage so easily." The three turned to see Felix and Delia approach.

"Felix!"

"Daniel!" The two men giving each other a hug.

"Daniel always good to see you. Where's Cynthia, I have my gift for her."

"Delia, you as well. She's with her parents."

"Damn, fine but you make sure she knows it was from me." Delia said handing Daniel a gift.

"Mom, dad." Ash said.

"Ash, sorry we couldn't get here sooner. We're quite excited." Delia said.

"So you told Serena." Felix said, the young couple nodding.

"Well that just proves how much you care about her. By the way, _you didn't happen to create a bond with her did you."_ Felix asked through aura.

" _Well I…."_

 _"Ash that's a serious bond! It's one thing to do it with your pokemon."_

 _"I know what I'm doing. We haven't been dating for long but I've known her long enough. I know, she's, she's the one."_

" _Really? Your mother will be so happy. Though I should ask, I know what kind of feelings go through you when you first bond with someone you're in love with. You two haven't."_ Ash's face turned redder than it had ever before.

"No!" He screamed out loud. The others turning to him while he sweat dropped.

"Anyway, we'll find out tomorrow who Ash is facing." Daniel said.

"It doesn't mater who we're facing, we'll do our best."

As the day went on , Ash and Serena met back up with their friends after Serena was confident with her routine. They hung out with each other while coming across Harrison and Ritchie again. They also saw Gary with Leaf at the restaurant across from them for lunch.

* * *

As the day turned to evening, Serena and the other performers had to head to the Indigo stadium. Serena was in a blue and red kimono with her hair done up in a neat fashion so it wouldn't get in her face.

May and Dawn were in their own dresses, Dawn going with a red night gown like dress while May chose a more formal Hoenn esk dress similar to what she chose for the Wallace cup.

"This is nerve racking." Dawn said holding her Piplup while Togekiss flew around her head.

"I'm just glad I get another chance here." May said remembering her last time at the Indigo Plateau. May having her Glaceon and Blaziken out.

"We just have to remember to do our best." Serena said, Grovyle and Braixen out beside her.

"What are you wearing?" Serena heard, turning to see Miette with Meowstic and Slurpuff. Miette wearing her Kalos style blue dress.

"Huh?" Miette smiled and looked closer.

"Wearing a Kanto style dress with fans? That's a bit on the nose isn't it."

"You got a problem with Kanto dresses." Leaf said revealing herself. The young women seeing she was wearing a similar kimono to Serena only white and green with her Squirtle and a Espeon beside her.

Miette remembered what Leaf did to Wallace's assistant and nervously backed up.

"Good evening everyone, this is an exciting evening for us all." Wallace said coming in, his assistant handing him a sheet each of the performers signed upon their entry into the room.

"Ahh good everyone's here on time. We can begin then. Each of your routines has been approved and the stage is being prepared. I must say I'm quite excited to see what you young performers are going to do tonight. As are the other judges, and everyone in the Indigo Stadium."

"Please follow me." The assistant said, trying to stay ahead of Leaf. Serena noticed Leaf smile in a certain way as she walked faster to catch up with the assistant. The young woman looking very afraid and walking faster to the point where she was almost running.

Serena and the other's couldn't help but laugh seeing this. Even Miette let out a laugh. This helped ease each of their nerves. But not for long. They were lead through ta series of halls under the stadium and then up a set of almost makeshift stairs to a dark area covered entirely by a massive tarp with lights showing the stage.

It saw one of the largest and perhaps strangest stages Serena had ever seen. It was a two floor mega-stage with a series of lights turned off.

"Alright take a card and move to that position. When the lights come on in your position you may begin your routine." Serena took a card from the assistant and went to her part of the stage. To her right was dawn and to her left May.

"Vyle." Grovyle said nervously.

"Braix." Braixen said trying to ease her into it.

Serena herself took a deep breath and held her fans up.

"We've got this." May said confidently.

"It'll be easier with you guys beside us." Dawn said.

As night fell and the stars lit up the sky, a vast crowd had gathered inside the great stadium in anticipation for the opening ceremony.

Ash was sitting with his parents and friends. He had hoped to be able to sit with Daniel, but knew Daniel wouldn't want all his friends pestering him and Lance.

"I can't believe you got to meet Daniel Rian earlier today without us." Misty said crossing her arms in jealousy.

"Did, did you get to meet his Charizard?" Alain asked anxiously.

"Yes, we've met him more than once."

"We always imagined one day facing his charizard, maybe even beating him." Alain said.

"I think you have too high expectations dear, that Charizard single handedly defeated all six of Alder's pokemon." Mairin said.

"We can still try." Alain said.

"So you're not trying out for the elite 4 here?" Brock asked Brendan.

"Nah, I have my eyes set on my the elite 4 back home. Drake's going to retire in a year or two. Norman thinks I have a shot at Drake's spot."

"Well good luck."

"You've seen Dawn and May in contests. Who do you think has the better chance?" Lucy asked.

"Aww come on Lucy, don't make me pick between my friends."

"What about Serena, and that Leaf girl?"

"You mean the winner." They heard, the two looked up a row or two and saw Gary sitting beside Oak.

"The others are just in her way." Gary said.

"Watch what you say." Ash said.

"Calm yourself, both of you." Oak said.

Pikachu had come down onto Ash's lap.

"I know that Leaf girl, her parents use to live in Pallet town, didn't she go to camp with you Ash?" Delia said.

Ash nodded.

"She was kind of like me and Gary, very determined and anxious. She wasn't really my rival like Gary was, in fact she sometimes broke up our arguments. Sometimes making Serena jealous."

"How cute." Delia said.

"To think you wanted him to spend the summer with your parents instead." Felix said smiling.

Delia gave a frustrated look as she turned away.

"You won't be able to hold that over me forever, I still have you disappearing three years."

"And I still have your parents." Felix said.

"He's got you there mom." Ash said , thinking about his grandparents on his mother's side.

Delia sighing as she nodded in agreement.

"Woah, Ash look at the time." Misty said.

"Right, we need to get down there." Ash said getting up with the others competing.

Soon all of the competing trainers gathered on the field with the sounds of applause growing louder. Two runners came in holding the Entei and Moltres flames.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is my honor and privilege to welcome each and every one of you to this years Indigo League! But also our very first Indigo League performance league conceding with the league. These trainers have worked long and hard earning at least eight badges. Our performers have gone above and beyond proving their skills. Now to begin the Indigo League we shall be given as spectacular show!"

In the judges box was Wallace with Mr. Contesta, an older Joy wearing a doctor's lab coat, and finally Mr. Goodshow holding a microphone.

The tarp on the stage was pulled off revealing the performers. Serena seeing Ash on that battlefield with his look of confidence towards her as well as Pikachu's made her feel better. Grovyle wishing Sceptile was out to watch her.

Each part of the stage was lit up allowing the audience to applaud the performers. However, soon only one light was on showing one performer. The performer was a young man with dark skin, short black hair, and blue eyes. He had small glasses on and wore an old blue 18th military officer's uniform with epaulets on his shoulders and a pair of sabers on his belt.

The runner lit the Entei flame onto a torch on the west end of the stadium.

A Blastoise and Fearow were beside him. When the music began to play, he drew his sabers and perfumed a very precise dance with the swords. His Blastoise let out an ice beam while Fearow blow the ice into the ground forming a block the size of a man.

The young man slashed at the ice with his sabers, making a sculpture of a blastoise and fearow. The shaved away ice flew into Blastoise and Fearow. Blastoise using aqua jet while Fearow used agility. The shaved ice glittering around them both.

Serena anxiously watched as the young man began to finish. He bowed with his pokemon and the lights went off. Serena seeing them appear on May's stage. May began her performance, Blaziken and Glaceon unleashing firespin into Icy wind. The fiery-ice combo clashing in a dazzling display. Blaziken joined May in a fast paced dance, Glaceon dancing around their feet.

"Go May!" Brendan shouted.

Serena watched May perform and took one final breath when she saw May bow with her pokemon.

The lights came onto her stage.

"Go Serena!"

"Pikachu!"

Serena looked up with a confident smile as traditional Kanto music began to play. Serena elegantly danced with two fans in hand. Braixen and Grovyle dancing in synch with her while doing the same. Grovyle danced while spinning, spitting out bullet seeds in the process. Braixen performed a few flips, letting out a fire spin that burned up the seeds but made their insides sparkle as they fell down around the three girls.

In another box Daniel sat with Lance, Koga, Bruno, and Karen.

"She's really good." Koga said.

"What do you know about performers?" Karen asked.

"More than you, this one has the swiftness of a ninja. She has my respect." Koga said.

"Will you both shut up, I'm concentrating." Bruno said.

"It's a good thing we weren't the judges." Lance said.

"No kidding, best we stick with what we're good at. Lance and his trainers also looked at Ash and the other top contenders.

"Just think by the end of this one of them will join us." Koga said.

"I think that Alain from Kalos will do it." Karen said.

"That Gary Oak has made a serious turn around, he beat Will after all."

"Have you lot forgotten who beat Agatha?" Daniel said.

The three looking at Ash.

"Eh she was getting on in her years. We'll see how well he does." Karen said.

"What do you think?" Daniel asked Lance.

"I just want the best to win."

Serena propelled both her pokemon into the air with her fans. Both perfuming backflips while Serena let her hair down. When they landed her pokemon clasped their fans together creating a gust of wind that blew across her kimono and hair.

The audience let out a very approving applause with Ash and Pikachu cheering the loudest. Serena bowed with her pokemon and let out another breath. Dawn went up next, followed by two other performers including Miette. Eventually reaching Leaf and her pokemon.

Leaf also performed a Kanto style dance but it was noticeable different than Serena's. She danced with her Squirtle moving around her arms in her shell before popping out with water gun. Espeon used her psychic powers to bring the water around them like a fountain.

"That's it Leaf! Leave them in tears!" Gary shouted.

Serena and the others were very impressed and almost afraid of how well leaf was doing. Her pokemon moved with her like they had rehearsed for years.

Delia and Felix watched with Ash's friends when Delia noticed that she was close enough to the judges to hear them speak.

"Well they were all beautiful, it's almost ashamed we can only pick six." Doctor Joy said.

"Yes well I know five but I'm conflicted on two." Wallace said.

"As am I." Mr. Goodshow said.

"Then we agree, Dawn and Serena. They were both lovely, but which was better?" Mr. Contesta asked.

Delia nearly gasped and soon held her breath.

The judges discussing intensely before reaching a conclusion.

The last of the performers bowed with the audience applauding.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we had many fine performers. But sadly only six can be chosen to continue."

The first light appeared on Leaf's stage.

"Yes!" Gary shouted, Leaf smiling with her pokemon in her arms.

The next light appeared on the first performer's stage, followed by May.

"Alright!" Brendan shouted.

Miette's stage was lit up next, brining Paul to a smile. Another performer was shown, leaving one one winner left.

Serena and Dawn feeling their nerves like a ton of metal. That was until Serena saw the stage around her get lit up.

"Huh?"

"Serena made it!"Ash shouted.

"Pika chu!"

Serena shouted in joy with Grovyle and Braixen hugging her.

"Lup." Piplup said nearly dropping to his stomach with a crestfallen look.

Togekiss flew down and patted his back, Dawn sighing.

"Well, I suppose that's that then."

"Quite an opening ceremony, and with that-"

The second runner reached the edge of the east end of the stadium and lit the Moltres flame.

"The Indigo League has now begun!" The audience erupted into applause and shouts of excitement. Ash and his soon to be opponents giving each other confident looks. Unknown to Ash someone else was watching him.

"So you are here. Hmp, how the hell did he come this far."

"Now presenting our lineups for round one tomorrow." Mr. Goodshow said. Ash and the others looked anxiously at the screens for who they would be facing and in which stadium.

Finally the pictures showed up, to Ash's surprise he was battling once again at the water field for his first round. However, that wasn't the only surprise. Facing off against Ash was none other than Misty.

"Well well well." Ash and Pikachu heard from Misty. Ash noticing a very big grin on her face.

"We're facing each other first, on the water field. Fortune smiles on me."

"We'll see."

"Pika!"

Dawn walked down with May and Serena. The three having returned their pokemon.

"I thought you were amazing." May said.

"Your Piplup." Serena started.

"It's fine guys really. We did our best, this isn't the end of the world. I've lost before we just live and learn." Dawn said.

"Hey, that was impressive." They heard seeing Leaf ahead of them.

"Sorry you didn't make it. A lot of very good performers here, very high expectations. As for you two, I look forward to seeing you in the next round before the victory tournament." Leaf said.

Miette looked at Serena and smiled while Paul approached.

"You look happy she made it."

"You wanted to redeem yourself by facing Ash, I want the same thing." Paul nodded.

Dawn met with Brock and Lucy while Brendan greeted May with a hug.

Serena saw Ash approaching and was quickly picked up in his arms.

"You did it, we're so proud of you." Ash said with Serena blushing.

"Merci!"

"I say we celebrate tonight."

"What did you have in mind?" Serena asked in excitement.

* * *

Back at their condo, Ash and Serena were drinking Kalos wine with his parents and their pokemon.

"Mmm what is this made from?" Delia asked.

"Pecha berries, so it's actually good for your immune system." Serena said.

"I say we toast to Serena." Ash said raising his glass.

"I second that." Delia said.

The four raised their glasses with the pokemon drinking out of bowls.

"Vyle." Grovyle shouted, her face red from the amount of wine she had drank. Braixen and Absol looking embarrassed for her. Grovyle allowing herself to fall onto Sceptile's lap while he licked some of the wine. Sceptile nervously sweat dropping while she did this. A few of Ash's pokemon teasing him while he groaned in annoyance.

Pikachu noticed Sylveon had finished hers but was still looking weary from the long performance.

"Pika." Pikachu said pushing his closer.

"Syl." Sylveon said blushing while slowly licking the wine with Pikachu.

"Serena you were wonderful out there, you should be proud." Felix said.

"I owe it to Braixen and Grovyle, those two worked so hard with so little time to do so. But still I feel bad that Dawn didn't make it."

"No need to focus on that Serena, you both did your best." Ash said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Those judges were quite conflicted." Delia said.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"I was close enough to overhear them. It came down to you and Dawn and the decision was hard for them. But thankfully."

"What?" Serena said , her expression changing completely while Ash and Felix nearly choked on their wine.

"Mom!" Ash almost shouted.

"What?"

"Delia I think we've had enough wine , we should get some sleep. Goodnight you two, see you in the morning." Felix said almost dragging her away.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Ash was now very concerned as he saw the look on Serena's face.

"Dawn lost, because of me?"

"Serena please don't think like that." Ash said.

"I'm the reason she's not continuing."

"Serena, look at me." Ash said in a more serious tone while grabbing her shoulders.

"The judges chose who they wanted to continue, you did your best that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Serena lowered her head. As happy as Serena wanted to be that she would be moving on, she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that the judges specifically chose her over Dawn. Ash could feel it through their connection.

"Serena, you've competed before, against Shauna. You knew then it was a fair competition." Ash said.

"This feels different, the audiences were choosing who they wanted, my winning didn't specifically cause one person to lose…..Or well." Serena nervously realizing her logic was a bit circular.

"'Sigh' I guess I never thought much about my winning making other people lose. But more than that, the fact that they specifically chose me over Dawn."

"Serena, they also chose five others over her. I know it's never easy." From Ash's tone and their connection Ash was speaking from experience.

"Ash?"

He sighed.

"Back in Hoenn I made a friend/rival named Morrison. We were both determined to win the Hoenn league, but ended up facing each other. Morrison had trouble battling me and looking past our friendship, it affected him in battle. I didn't think much of it at first, and focused on the battle, eventually winning, it was only afterwords I started to think about the fact that he lost because of me. Now I'm in a similar situation, tomorrow I have to battle Misty, one of my oldest friends. If I win, her chance at the elite 4 and her ambition is gone because of me." Serena hadn't thought much about that, she didn't even realize how hard that must have been for Ash.

Ash exhaled and opened this eyes.

"But in the end I can't let that poison my mind and spirit. If you hadn't done your best you would have only cheated yourself. Do you think Dawn would have wanted to win because you didn't do your best. Do you think Misty wants to battle me while I'm too afraid to beat a friend?"

Serena looked back up with a serious expression and nodded. Ash smiled and nodded back, only to be met with a long kiss from Serena.

"Thank you." She said blushing with her eyes closed. The two continued to drink while Serena cuddled herself on Ash's chest. Ash himself laying on his back.

"Tell me that story again, the one where you found a Manaphy and an undersea temple." Serena sounding a little dazed. Ash laughed a little.

"Alright, it was after we found a group of water performers. A ranger/aura guardian was among them carrying the manaphy egg trying to get it away from pirates. During a chase, it hatched for May and imprinted on her. The two grew quite close and we followed Manaphy to the sea temple, but the pirate followed us and tried to steal the temple's treasure, nearly making it sink."

"With all of you inside!?"

Ash shook his head.

"Just me, May, Pikachu and Manaphy. I made sure they were sealed off with air before trying to put the sea crown back. I never came closer to drowning than that day. It was quite, terrifying, but it was the only way to save the temple."

"Geez you've always been so reckless."

"It hasn't caught up with me yet." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said smiling while shaking his head.

"Well now I have to make sure that day never comes." Serena said hugging him more tightly. Both were quite tired, even more so from how much wine they had drank. The ac and fans keeping them both cool, allowing them to fall asleep cuddled up together.

* * *

The following morning, the two were still fast asleep with their pokemon sleeping around the living room as well.

Pikachu stretched while yawning, now noticing Sylveon cuddled up against him.

"Pika." He said nervously with a red face. He soon saw Ash's arms stretch while Serena yawned. The young couple seeing each other still together on the couch.

"Ohhh, we're still uh." Serena said.

"Right." Both quickly got up and began preparing for the day. Ash in particular made sure each of his pokemon were properly fed before eating himself.

"Maybe giving the pokemon wine the night before their battle wasn't a good idea." Serena said seeing her Sylveon look slightly hung over.

"I made sure the one's I'm using today only had a little." Ash said while sipping on coffee.

"Who are you using?"

"It's the water field so I'm going with Oshawott, Feraligatr, and Greninja. I wish I could use more, but only three are allowed."

"Misty is a water type trainer. She'll be in her element."

"You're right, this won't be easy. But I'm still excited. The water filled was the first stage I battled in the last time I was here."

"How did that go?"

"Well Kingler over there beat all three of my opponent's pokemon." Serena looked over at Kingler in amazement, the large crab eating his breakfast.

"And you didn't pick him?"

"I considered it, but he offered to let Oshawott take his place." Kingler nodded while patting Oshawott on the head.

"Not surprised you're picking Greninja though. I'm excited to see what he can do after all these years."

Greninja looked over at Serena and smiled a little while nodding.

"By the way, does she know about Greninja and your, well you know?" Ash smiled.

"No, that's one thing I never told Misty. Just in the off chance we battled for this kind of thing. Better to surprise her."

Serena laughed a little.

"You don't think she has any certain surprises for you?" Serena asked while stroking her Absol's mega evolution stone.

"Are you kidding, when she got Gyaradosite she couldn't stop talking about it for weeks."

A few hours later Ash was on the green corner of the water stadium. Serena was sitting in a seat on the side of the area just behind Ash and Pikachu. Across from him Ash saw Misty with her three sisters sitting in the same kind of seat on the side of the arena. Serena had her pokemon out to watch the match while Delia and Felix sat with Brock and the others in the audience.

"Ash vs Misty, this will be an interesting battle to say the least." Brock said while Lucy nodded.

"Why would he let Serena sit ringside but not us?" Delia asked.

"Maybe he's weary about leaving you with Serena after last night." Felix said as Delia gave a sheepish look.

"Maybe."

"Who are you rooting for Brock?" Dawn asked.

"Come on, first Lucy and now you. I can't choose between two of my closest friends!" Brock shouted while standing tall.

"Well we're rooting for Ash." May said.

"Yeah Misty is more of a friend by association." Dawn said.

"I guess that makes sense." Brock said holding his chin.

"Sir could you sit down." Someone behind Brock said, Lucy pulling him back down.

"This is different than the water field in Ever Grande City. I'm excited to see how it'll play out, especially after I saw Ash's battle against Agatha." Brendan said. The stadium was almost entirely a massive pool of water with four platforms floating around in the shape of a cross.

"I know right." May said.

Unknown to Ash, Gary and Leaf were sitting with Oak on the other side of the stadium.

"I must say Gary you surprised me by coming here, your match is not long after this one I didn't think you'd want to risk being late."

"It's worth it for this gramps, one way or another this is going to come down to me and him. No way am I missing a chance to see his matches." Gary said smiling.

"At least he's humble." Leaf said smiling while looking at Oak.

Daniel and Lance were also watching from a private box.

"Two elite 4 potentials battling each other. One being a former Gym leader, Koga favors her."

"Well she is a water type specialist, meaning she'll have a distinct advantage, in theory. If Ash wins here it will further my point that he's the right choice."

"We'll see."

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the second match of today's first round water stadium. We have a special treat as I'm told both challengers are in the running to become a member of the Kanto elite 4. This could be quite the match ladies and gentlemen."

The ref came up to the side of the battlefield. Ash and Misty's confident/competitive looks going well with the general mood of the audience and the friends/family of the two competitors.

"The first round battle for the red and green trainers will now begin. Each trainer is allowed three pokemon and may substitute at any time."

"If you think I'm losing on the water field Ash you're crazier than usual. This is fate, destiny has chosen me to become the new member of the elite 4!" Misty shouted with her arms raised and her body spinning around.

"Wow baby sister is really confident."

"Well she is on the water field."

Ash smiled with Pikachu.

"We are in the water stadium. That's just going to make it even more exciting!" Ash shouted.

"That's right Ash!" Serena shouted, her pokemon joining in.

"I choose you Oshawott!" Ash shouted.

"Osha!" The small Otter pokemon shouted as he came out and stood with his chest held out.

"Oshawott, you'll regret that." Misty said smiling with her own pokeball out.

"Go Corsola!" The pink coral pokemon came out and landed on another of the platforms.

"Our first two pokemon will be an Oshawott and a Corsola."

"Corsola use Spike cannon!"

"Razor shell!" Oshawott took out his shell while Serena noticed both Ash and his Oshawott's eyes glow blue for a moment. Ash performed a series of counter strikes with his hands while Oshawott did the same. Serena amazed at the coordination between the two, the synchronization of their aura allowing them to work off each other and understand what needed to be done.

Oshawott smiled while deflecting each coral spike away.

"Swords dance!" Oshawott held his arms out while blue swords formed around him, sharply raising his attack.

"Bubblebeam!"

"Corsola!" The coral pokemon shouted, a jet of powerful bubbles shooting at Oshawott who leapt into the water.

"No way we're losing in the water." Misty said while Corsola jumped in.

"Spike cannon!"

"Aqua jet!" Oshawott launched himself harmlessly through the incoming spikes, crashing hard into Corsola who was sent tumbling through the water and onto the first platform.

"Corsola recover!" Corsola grunted but soon began to glow green, her injury fading away.

Serena looking almost irritated.

"Damn, now his attack's been undone."

Phione looking with particular interest at the battle.

"Razor Shell!" Oshawott leapt out of the water with his shell in hand and came down hard.

"Jump into the water!" Oshawott narrowly missed Corsola who landed in the water. The platform getting split in half by the razor shell.

"We'll have to confuse her, Water Pulse!"

Misty smiled.

"Just what I was waiting for, Mirror coat!" Corsola covered herself in a pin veil, the water pulse coming back at Oshawott two fold and hitting him hard.

"Oshawott!"

"Pikachu!"

Oshawott hit the water hard with swirly eyes from beingg confused.

"Oh that's not good." May said.

"Spike Cannon!"

"Oshawott swim towards me!" Ash shouted, his eyes glowing blue while Oshawott's did. The otter pokemon began swimming, but was too late, Corsola was now touching him and let loose her coral cannon.

Oshawott was carried out of the water and onto Ash's platform.

"Wott."

"Oshawott is unable to battle!"

"Yes! Yes!" Misty shouted while dancing around, her Corsola doing the same.

"Wow baby sister's winning!"

Leaf and Gary looked concerned.

"Come on, you can't let it go like this." Gary said.

Serena clenched her teeth seeing this.

"Oshawott return, it's not your fault. Looks like this will be interesting, I choose you Feraligatr!" Ash's great Johto starter came out and snapped his jaws.

"The green trainer has now chosen his Feraligatr."

"I hate to break it to you, but choosing a bigger pokemon won't help. Corsola use spike cannon!"

"Feraligatr use Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr snarled, letting out a jet of water that carried away the incoming spikes.

"Into the water!"

Corsola jumped into the water, but Feraligatr didn't miss a beat and jumped in after her. Corsola looked afraid seeing the fierce predator swim around her, not knowing where or when he'd strike. His eyes glowed blue for a moment while Ash's did the same.

"Bubble beam!" Corsola tried to hit Feraligatr but he moved too fast despite his great size.

"It seems this big gator is just as fast as he is powerful." The announcer said.

"Come on Feraligatr!" Serena shouted.

"Mirror coat!"

"Dragon claw!" Feraligatr's claws glowed green and he crashed them hard into Corsola, her Mirror coat having no effect. Misty now screamed when she saw Corsola come shooting into the air and landed belly up.

"Corsola is unable to battle!" The audience began to applaud louder, Serena letting out a relief breath.

"Well done Feraligatr." Ash said as his great gator came up and began happily dancing around in the water.

"Thanks for the work Corsola. Hmp, that Feraligatr should have been mine anyway." Misty said in frustration.

"Didn't you find out that Feraligatr's pokeball was Ash's when you got yours back and found that scratch you left on it?" Misty giving an irritated look back at her sister.

"Let me vent!" Misty reached for her next pokeball.

"Go Golduck!" Ash and his pokemon saw Misty's Golduck coming out while holding his head and giving a confused look.

"Duck?"

"And I thought pokemon's personalities changed after they evolved." Ash said smiling with Pikachu.

"Confusion!" Golduck's eyes glowed red, but Feraligatr jumped into the water first. Golduck quickly jumped in after him. The two swimming extremely fast in the water.

"Zen Headbutt!"

"Dragon claw!" Golduck charged up psychic energy and launched himself into Feraligatr. But Golduck was only met with a powerful set of dragon claws that forced his attack away.

"Disable!" Golduck hit Feraligatr making his claws grow heavier for a moment, the gator pokemon now unable to use dragon claw again.

"Now we've got you, use confusion!" Feraligatr found himself enveloped in psychic energy before being carried backwards.

"Fury swipe!" Ash grit his teeth upon seeing Feraligatr take a furious licking from Golduck. Without dragon claw he couldn't fight back, at least not like that.

"Crunch!" Feraligatr snapped his jaws around Golduck's hands , crunching down hard. Golduck violently thrashed around trying to free himself.

"Aqua tail!" Golduck hit Feraligatr over the head hard twice, but he wouldn't let go.

"Golduck." Misty said nervously while they both began to sweat.

"Toss him up!" Feraligatr hurled Golduck high into the air.

"Hydro Cannon!" Feraligatr roared. A tsunami coming out of his mouth that enveloped Golduck inside.

"Come on." Serena said clasping her hands together.

As the water cleared, Golduck was floating belly up.

"No way!" Misty shouted.

"Golduck is unable to battle!"

"Yes!" Serena shouted.

"That's it Ash" Felix shouted.

"Feraligatr's certainly become more powerful." Brock said, Lucy nodding.

"That's more like it." Gary said sitting back.

"It's ok baby sister you've still got one more pokemon!"

Misty didn't seem assured by the comment.

"Thanks Lily." Misty said angrily.

"Alright Ash, I knew this wasn't going to be easy, even in my element. But I'm not just doing this for me, I'm doing this for all the water pokemon and trainers out there! A water specialist will return to the Kanto elite 4!" May hurled her third pokeball into the water, Ash already knowing who Misty had chosen.

The water burst followed by a piercing roar. A great Gyarados coming out over Feraligatr with its feral gaze.

Misty took a deep breath, reaching for a bracelet around her left hand.

"Gyarados become all you can be!" Serena felt her nerves tighten when she saw Gyaradosite on Gyarados's forehead glow. A colorful sphere forming around Gyarados, evolving him into his mega form.

"This is incredible folks we now see a mega evolution!"

"She's played her trump card." Delia said in concern.

"But Ash hasn't yet." Felix said.

"Mega Gyarados, well we knew this was coming. Feraligatr we need to be careful, use Hydro pump!"

"Hydro pump!" Both pokemon let water erupt from their mouths into each other. Despite his best efforts, Feraligatr's hydro pump didn't carry the power Mega Gyarados's did. Feraligatr jumped back into the water. Mega Gyarados swimming after him moving just as fast.

Ash could tell from their connection that Feraligatr's dragon claw was still disabled.

"Pika." Pikachu said just as frustrated.

"Dragon dance!" Mega Gyarados began moving faster with her power increasing.

"Hurricane!" Mega Gyarados unleashed the storm underwater, Feraligatr getting swept up in the power of the hurricane.

"Feraligatr!"

"Oh this isn't good for Feraligatr!"

"Twister!" Mega Gyarados hit Feraligatr with another storm, this time full of dragon energy. Ash able to feel Feraligatr's pain and fatigue while he was violently carried through the water. Feraligatr thrown up to the surface unconscious.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle!"

"This is it folks, it comes down to one on one!"

"Feraligatr return, well done Feraligatr. Alright, no holding back now." Serena's expression the same as Ash's.

"I choose you Greninja!" Greninja came out and stood in his ninja-esk stance.

Ash and Greninja began to synchronize their aura, Misty's eyes widening when she saw the veil of water form around Greninja. Revealing Ash-Greninja.

"And the trump card has been played." Felix said smiling.

"Incredible, this is a strange kind of mega evolution folks!"

"What is that!?" Misty screamed.

"Greninja use Water Shuriken!" Ash-Greninja dashed forward and across the water. Misty and Mega Gyarados in disbelief.

Mega Gyarados tried to retreat underwater, but Ash-Greninja hurled a pair of shining water blades across Mega Gyarados's head.

"Gyarados use Hurricane!" Mega Gyarados unleashed the powerful storm. Ash-Greninja finding it more difficult to traverse across the water.

"Double team!" Ash-Greninja began making copies of himself the real one's eyes glowing blue for a moment while Ash's did the same.

"Hydro pump!" Mega Gyarados punished every Ash-Greninja on the surface of the surface. The jet of water tearing each copy apart into water and air. Misty gave an excited look, with each copy breaking apart, Serena braced herself for the real one to be hit. However, by the time the last was hit, the surface was empty save for Mega Gyarados.

"Huh?" Misty said with Mega Gyarados looking just as confused.

Ash and Pikachu smiled.

"Arial Ace!" Ash-Greninja burst out of the water just below Mega Gyarados, his hands now having glowing white blades on the end.

"Crunch!" Mega Gyarados tried to snatch Ash-Greninja in his jaws. Ash-Greninja came down to fast and agile, slashing across the side of his head.

"Twister!" Mega Gyarados quickly unleashed a dragon tornado into the water where Ash-Greninja landed. Ash-Greninja getting swept up and thrashed about.

"Come on Greninja!" Serena shouted, many in the audience doing the same.

"We need to finish this now! Hyper beam!"

"Carry yourself out!" Ash-Greninja kicked himself hard, allowing himself to move with the current and get flung up out of the water just as the hyper beam exploded below him.

Ash-Greninja hurled his veil of water into Mega Gyarados, the great serpent held in place.

"Oh no! Gyarados break free!" Mega Gyarados tried, but he was still recovering from Hyper beam.

"Night Slash!" Ash-Greninja reformed his blades, but they were now dark. He sprinted across the water and then soared through the air , slashing across Mega Gyarados's face.

Ash-Greninja landed on the platform he started on and resumed his original stance. Mega Gyarados falling to his side, now back in his original form.

"No!"

"Gyarados is unable to battle, the winner is the green trainer!"

"Yes! Yes!" Serena screamed, her pokemon joining in.

"Pika!"

"Greninja way to go!" Ash-Greninja smiling in a proud way, reverting to his normal form before returning to Ash and clasping his hand.

"Well I guess there's no arguing on who to root for now." Brock said.

"That's my son." Felix said.

"I'm so proud of him."

"What do you think?" Leaf asked.

"I think he's going to make this very interesting." Gary got up with Leaf and Oak, not wanting to miss his match.

Misty nearly hunched over while she returned Gyarados.

"We did all we could."

"Aww are you ok baby sister?"

"Not now Daisy." Misty saw Ash in front of her.

"Misty, that was an awesome battle."

"Yeah yeah, no need to patronize me, we both know that's Tauros shit." Misty said now smiling.

"I thought it was worth a try." Ash said smiling with Pikachu.

"All I can say now is you better win this whole thing. You're going to make me look bad."

When Ash returned to Serena, she greeted him with a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You guys were amazing out there!"

"We did our best. But it was awesome."

"We should get your pokemon to the center."

"Right." The two began walking while holding hands.

"You know we shou-" Ash stopped and froze in place. Serena seeing an expression on Ash and Pikachu's face that she never saw from them before. However, she then saw who they were staring at. A young man with an almost apathetic look on his face.

He wore red pants, black boots, a white sleeveless shirt and black vest jacket. His eyes were orange and his hair the same color while being long and spiky, almost looking like an x on his forehead. The trainer looking at Ash with the same expression before continuing on to the battlefield. From their connection Serena could tell Ash had long feelings of resentment for whoever this was, Ash clearly knew and had a history with him. But these were feelings she didn't know Ash had about anyone, it almost frightened her.

"Ash, who was that?"

Ash tightened his fist.

"Cross."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _The Indigo league has now begun!_

 _Ash has beaten Misty but an old hated foe has returned, as I said, elements of the anime had been replaced by pokemon I choose you and the manga, and this is one of them._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ice field! Blazing Battle

* * *

Ash and Serena returned to their condo. Ash hadn't spoken a word since they left the water stadium and mentioned the name Cross. Seeing this behavior in Ash's was foreign to Serena, it made her quite nervous and unsure of what to say or think. Still from their aura connection she didn't feel anger , but hatred towards whoever this Cross was. She knew Ash could get angry at people, but hold true hatred. Even people like team rocket or Lysandre. Serena wanted to know why, but was still to afraid to ask.

Ash almost forced himself through the door and approached Charizard who was drinking from the pond with two Tauros, Sceptile, and Charla who had arrived with a young woman. Serena noticing she was in her thirties with spiky green hair and blue eyes.

"Oh there you are, we just got here a minute ago. I was glad to see we didn't miss Chari-" Serena didn't know this woman but guessed she was the Lisa he had told her about. Serena motioning her to stop talking behind Ash's back. Liza herself seeing Ash's expression and taking a hint something was off.

"Charizard." Ash said, his tone calm but but holding concern.

Charizard felt the same thing in Ash that Serena did, as did his other pokemon. Charizard came over with a confused look.

"Pika." Pikachu said softly.

Charizard tilted his head a little until he realized what was going on.

"I'm sorry, but he's here."

Serena saw Charizard's body shake, his expression seemed to change quickly every few moments. He seemed, sad, scared, then feral, never angry, but just like Ash full of hatred. Pikachu came down over with Pidgeot, Butterfree, Ivysaur, and Wartortle each trying to comfort him. Charla herself seeing the look on his face and tried to nuzzle him.

"Ash what's going on?" Liza asked.

"It was him, Cross is here."

"Oh shit! Fuck, that explains it then."

"Huh?" Serena said confused.

"Hey Ash awesome battle, we-" Serena heard , Brock and the others having arrived before Serena almost sprinted over to stop them.

"Bad time! Bad time!?"

They noticed Ash and Charizard's expressions, Felix feeling the hatred inside his son thicker than oil.

"What happened?" May asked.

"We came across some orange haired trainer named Cross, Ash and Charizard clearly have some kind of history with hi-"

"Cross!" Brock and Misty almost shouted in unison, both looking very enraged.

"I can't believe that piece of shit is here. I hoped we never see him again." Misty said.

"Wait you know him too?"

"Serena." Ash said, the young woman slowly turning.

"I shouldn't beat around the bush, you should know who Cross is, and how Charizard and I first met."

* * *

Many years ago Ash was but ten years old traveling through Kanto with Misty and Brock.

"Face it Brock you've gotten us lost again!" Misty shouted.

"I'm not lost, the map says if we keep following this path we'll hit route 6. I'm confident we're at least sixty-precent of the way there." Brock said.

"Brock you said that two hours ago. Two hours of walking and we're still at sixty-percent, you're either wrong or you're lying , make up your mind." Ash sounding noticeably upset that Brock used the same status twice over two hours.

"Ok ok, look there's no way we're getting to Vermilion city today. But I know we can get to a nearby pokemon center before dark."

"Good, it looks like it might rain soon." Misty said looking up.

"Pika?" Pikachu said thinking he heard something.

"Pikachu is everything ok? You hear something?"

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said pointing to something nearby. The three saw the shadowy figure of what looked like a massive pokemon.

"Woah! It's incredible what is it!" Ash shouted. As the sun moved, the shadows shifted revealing a small Charmander sitting on top of a massive rock. The Misty, Brock and Pikachu all fell over upon seeing this.

"It was just a Charmander." Misty said sounding disappointed.

"Just a Charmander!? Speak for yourself, a Charmander is a great find. I'm going to catch him!" Ash said sounding excited.

"Wait Ash." Brock said grabbing his shoulder. His voice sounding concerned.

"This Charmander isn't well, look at him." Ash took a closer look. The charmander seemed tired, and thin like he hadn't eaten in a while. His tail flame was low and his breathing heavier than it should have been. Ash also noticed something else, a series of healed marks, almost as if he had been beaten before.

"He looks like he's ben maltreated."

"Trying catching him without battling." Brock said, Ash taking out a pokeball and tossing it at the Charmander. He was sent inside but came back out a few moments later.

"Huh, if he belonged to another trainer then that wouldn't have sent him inside." Ash said.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"Char, Charmander." Pikachu turned back looking concerned.

"Does he belong to someone Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded.

"You don't think he was released and just didn't understand?" Misty asked in concern.

"Char!" They heard, more excitement coming from the the Charmander. They saw him get up and run towards a trainer now passing by. The trainer looked about eleven with thick orange hair with an X in the front.

Walking beside him was a Torracat.

"Woah what pokemon is that?" Ash said taking out his pokedex.

" _Torracat the fire cat pokemon and the evolved form of Litten. When Torracat spits fire the fiery bell around its throat makes a high-pitched sining sound."_

They saw the Charmander look happy while running at the trainer. Eventually hugging his leg.

"That must the his trainer." Brock said.

"The hell, you're still here." The trainer said in a cold tone, kicking the charmander away.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Ash shouted in anger.

"PIka Pikachu!"

"I released this Charmander a week ago and he still won't stop following me. I ordered him to wait here four days ago. I can't believe he actually did it."

"How cruel! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Brock shouted.

"Who are you?"

"Hmp, Cross, get use to the name. You'll be hearing it soon enough. Now if you'll excuse me I've got some more training to do." Cross said leaving with his Torracat.

Ash and Pikachu had a look of rage on their faces.

"He calls himself a pokemon trainer." Ash said.

Brock saw the Charmander sadly crawl back onto the rock.

"Charmander what are you doing?"

"Pika?" Pikachu slowly asked.

"Char."

Pikachu nervously sweat dropped.

"Don't tell me he's still going to wait." Misty said.

Pikachu sadly nodded.

"Charmander he's not coming back, you can't just sit here and waste away." Ash said , his sincerity trying to reach the Charmander. But to no avail, the Charmander just sadly laid back down.

"Ash I don't think he's going to listen to reason, best to let him go." Misty said.

Ash and Pikachu reluctantly left the Charmander and continued following the path. Cross and the Charmander still on their minds. That was until they felt drops of rain. Ash slowly looked up and saw a dark sky, sounds of thunder in the distance making it more ominous.

"Damn it, the storm's coming in." Misty said holding her arms to her head.

"Ah ha! Look!" Brock shouted seeing the pokemon center ahead of them.

"Perfect timing!" Misty shouted in relief. The two ran towards it only to see Ash and Pikachu hadn't moved.

"What are you doing?!"

"Charmander, he won't survive in this storm." Ash said tightening his grip.

"Ash you won't get him to come back." Brock said.

"I know how , I'm going to find Cross and make him take back Charmander."

"Ash that's crazy, this storm is too dangerous." Misty said.

"I don't care." Ash ran back the way they came with Pikachu beside him.

"Why does he have to be so reckless." Misty said in concern.

Rain started to come down hard, Ash and Pikachu getting soaked, but never losing their determination. After a minute or two they saw Charmander still on the rock, the howling wind and pouring rain putting the poor creature into even more pain. He moaned while trying to cover his tail with a large leaf.

"Charmander you're still here, please let us take you to the pokemon center." Ash said desperately.

"Pikachu!" Still charmander shook his head. Pikachu hearing him plead that Cross would come back.

"I suppose that's enough for tonight." They heard. Ash and Pikachu seeing Cross nearby as he returned two Pokemon.

"I better get out of this storm."

"Cross!" Ash screamed while sprinting over.

"You again?"

"Cross your Charmander is still waiting for you, he's going to die unless you take him back!"

"I told you he's not my Charmander anymore."

"You caught him! He's your responsibility! If you don't he'll die!" Charmander saw Ash plead for him.

Cross closed his eyes and gave a cold look.

"You don't get it do you kid, I let that Charmander go because he's weak."

"Weak?"

"I had him battle a dozen times and he couldn't win a single one. He's a liability, I can't waste my time on weak pokemon. I need to focus on the strong, they're the only ones worth training. If that thing is so weak that he can't realize he's not good enough for me, death is a mercy."

"…..Char." Charmander moaned, a tear coming out of his eye.

Pikachu felt a rush of rage inside him, his cheeks sparking before a flash of lightning hid near them. Cross opening his eyes just in time to see a mean right hook crash into his face like a cannonball. Cross was hurled onto the ground and held his face.

"You little!-" Cross started until he looked up and saw Ash over him. Another flash of lightning came around Ash, it wasn't anger on his face, it was a look Pikachu had never seen on him. The look almost terrified cross, a look of resentment, a look of hate.

"Get out of my sight." Ash said, his demeanor calm, but assertive.

"Pika!" Pikachu said sparking his cheeks.

Cross got up and almost ran away.

"Char!" They heard, both turning to see a group of Zubat swarming over Charmander.

"Oh no! Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Pika." Pikachu said nervously not knowing if he wouldn't hit Charmander.

Ash realized this as well and grit his teeth.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on my mark." Ash said turning his hat backwards. To Pikachu's surprise Ash ran right at Charmander and through the swarming zubat, taking a few bites and scratches before covering Charmander with his body.

"Now Pikachu!"

"Pika chu!" The electric mouse filling the zubat with electricity and knocking them out. Unfortunately Ash was also hit and had to endure, the pain of the electricity was immense, but Ash had to protect Charmander.

"Charmander are you ok?" Ash saw Charmander was barely conscious.

"Come on Pikachu we need to get him dry." Ash said picking him up. Ash knew by the time they got him back to the pokemon center it would be too late, he had to get dry now. That was when they saw it, a cave.

"Let's go!" Ash and Pikachu ran inside, both trying to catch their breath.

"Pikachu try and keep him warm." Ash said taking off his jacket and running back outside for a moment.

"Pika! Pikachu." Pikachu said before coming over to Charmander who was still barely conscious. He put his tail against him and tried to use electricity to keep him warm. Ash came back with a few pieces of work in his hand.

"Huff, huff, alright, now we need to make a fire." Ash said setting them down. He and his partner desperately working to get a fire lit while seeing Charmander's tail flame get closer and closer to going out.

"Come on!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Finally they got the fire started and let out a relief breath.

"Alright Charmander, get warm." Ash said holding him closer to the flame.

As Charmander slowly warmed himself, Ash and Pikachu tried to share their body heat and rub him with a dry rag Ash had in his bag. Despite this Charmander's tail flame continued to get smaller.

"Come on Charmander, you can't give up!" Ash shouted, a single tear coming from his eye, Pikachu's as well.

"Don't give up until the end." Ash ruined Charmander until his hands were raw. Pikachu eventually passing out from exhaustion. But despite his fatigue Ash refused to, he continued to try and keep Charmander alive until his eyes glowed blue for a moment, his hands as well. Ash passed out not a moment later. But his finally efforts were not in vail, Charmander's tail flame grew in size. His vision began to return to him.

"Char." Charmander said, finally feeling a bit of strength in himself again. He looked up at Ash who was still holding him.

"Charmander."

The following morning Ash slowly opened his eyes, eventually noticing Pikachu wake up as well.

"Pikachu, wait Charmander!" Ash frantically shouted. However, when he saw Charmander in his arms, the small fire starter yawned and stretched his arms.

"Charmander, you're ok." Ash said, another tear coming down his face.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

The sunrise lit up the cave and bestowed its life onto the three. Ash and Charmander looking out at it together.

"Charmander, Cross is never coming back. I know it's hard to accept, but it's the truth." Charmander lowered his head for a moment, but then looked back at Ash.

"Char." Ash felt Charmander hug him tightly, Ash hugging back.

* * *

Serena was in awe hearing this story. She understood why Ash never brought it up. The hate he felt for this Cross was understandable. She saw Ash turn back to Charizard, the great fire lizard nuzzling his large head into Ash while he hugged him back.

"Look I don't mean to be rude, but would you guys mind-"

"It's fine, we'll come back when you're ready." Felix said leading the others away, Serena unsure f she should join them. Liza left, but Charla stayed with her mate.

"Serena, stay." Ash said. Serena feeling a bit relieved hearing that. She put her hand on his shoulder while her Pokemon also came around Charizard. Unfortunately, despite asking her to stay, Ash didn't talk much with her.

He and his pokemon, Charizard in particular, began an intense training session. Ash in his fighting attire going hard against Lucario. Charizard similarly going against Garchomp and Snorlax.

Ash breathed heavily from the ferocity of his sparring. Serena was still nervous about approaching him now.

"I can't just let this happen. Not to my Ash." Still Serena wasn't sure how to move forward. She understood why Ash harbored this resentment, but quite frankly she wasn't sure how to help him.

"Tile." They heard, Serena and her pokemon now seeing Ash's Sceptile near them.

"Grovyle." Serena's Grovyle said blushing.

"Tile." Sceptile said leading them away and towards the house.

A few of Ash's other pokemon were waiting there as well, including Infernape, Gliscor, Butterfree, Torterra, Quilava, and Noctowl. Each of them had an equally concerned look on their faces.

"You guys are worried too. I never saw him get this worked up about Cross, he never even mentioned him. Has this happened before."

All shook their heads except Butterfree.

"Free." He said raining his right paw.

"Once, so he met Cross again before this." Butterfree nodded. He tried to act like Charmander breathing fire before falling over.

"They tried to beat him, and lost." Free, Butterfree said nodding sadly.

"I'm really worried about them. But I don't know how to snap him out of this."

"Free!" Butterfree shouted sounding happier.

"Free." Serena heard, looking up to see another Butterfree resting in the tree over them. This was a female with pink fur.

"Free!" She shouted, flying down and around with Ash's Butterfree.

"Huh? Who's this your mate?"

"Free!" Butterfree shouted while nodding.

"Awww, I didn't know you had a mate."

Butterfree's mate revealed a picture. Serena looked at it and saw it was of a much younger Ash with Pikachu and the two Butterfree. The picture also showed a pair of small Caterpie with them.

"Fer." Serena heard Infernape say while pointing to the two Butterfree. He then pointed to Serena and finally to Ash.

"You think I'm the one who needs to snap him out of it?"

"Gil" Glister said smiling while making a particular motion with his lower body.

"Ehhh!" Serena nearly shouted, her face turning red. Torterra slammed his tail into Gliscor, knocking him over while the other pokemon growled or shouted at him.

"Wait a minute, not just me, you think reminding Ash of what he loves will help."

"Tile." Sceptile said nodding.

"Vyle." Grovyle said to Sceptile. The larger grass pokemon giving an uncomfortable look seeing her blush. Quilava and Infernape whispered something to Torterra, both smiling while Torterra thought things over.

"Tor." He said in a certain tone, coming forward and pushing Sceptile into Grovyle.

"Tile!"

Serena looked back over at Ash and took a deep breath.

"It has to be done."

"Braix!" Braixen said trying to give Serena some confidence. Serena saw Ash take a break for a minute, pouring some water over his and Lucario's heads. She walked over before realizing she didn't really have a plan. Instead deciding to wing it.

"Ash." She said softly. Ash slowly faced her, his intense expression remaining.

"Yes?" His voice not sounding cold but not irritated.

"You know, if I remember right, your friend Harrison's battle will probably be starting soon. I didn't know if maybe you wanted to watch him.

"…Well, I suppose we could use a break." Lucario cracking his neck and nodding.

"Charizard, I'll be back , you guys should take it easy until I return." Charizard looked like he didn't want to, but Charla convinced him otherwise.

Ash got back into his casual cloths and left with Serena, only taking Pikachu with them. Serena holding his hand and letting out a slight relief breath to see his demeanor starting to return to normal.

* * *

A few minutes later they were at the rock stadium watching Harrison battle another trainer Ash was familiar with.

"Sandslash use rollout!" The sandslash rolling up into a ball of rocks and rushing at Harrison's Houndoom.

"Get ready and use counter." Houndoom readied himself and struck back, shattering Sandslash's rock ball.

"Slash!"

"Sand attack!" Sandslash rolled on the ground while hitting sand into Houndoom's eyes.

"Dig!" The Sandslash began burrowing underground.

"Flamethrower into the hole." Houndoom shook the sand out of his eyes and leapt onto the hole, breathing a jet of fire down it.

"Slash!" Sandslash shouted while bursting out of the ground with a flaming tail.

"Headbutt!" Houndoom smashed his head hard into the Sandslash's stomach, the ground pokemon landing on his back with swirly eyes.

"Sandslash is unable to battle, the winner is the red trainer!"

"And that's it folks, the red trainer Harrison has defeated the green trainer AJ."

"Sandslash!" AJ shouted while running out to his pokemon.

"Excellent work Houndoom." Harrison said smiling with his Houndoom.

Serena and Ash weren't alone Ritchie had joined them with Sparky.

"Wow Harrison really is good. I hope I don't end up facing him soon."

"He has gotten better." Ash said, his tone getting closer to his usual one. Serena could still feel hatred in him , but felt better that progress was being made.

"Well I need to get back to the pokemon center, Nurse Joy should be done with me other pokemon. I'll see you guys later."

"Chu." Sparky said waving to Pikachu.

"I should get back to training too." Ash said, Serena nearly gasping upon hearing his voice start to sink back to its earlier state.

"Wait, it's around noon and we haven't had lunch yet. Why don't we get something to eat." Ash heard his stomach growl.

"Sounds good." He said sweat dropping. Pikachu nodding.

The two went to a restaurant where they met Brendan and May.

"Mmm, this is good curry." May said.

Ash slowly ate, Serena and Pikachu watching him carefully. Both using their connection with him to watch if he was seeping back into his hatred. They just had to keep his mind elsewhere.

"So Serena, May, what did you guys have in mind for your next performance round?" Brendan asked.

"Right, you have a few days this time to prepare." Ash said, Serena letting out a relief breath.

"Thank you Brendan." Serena thought to herself.

"Definitely, I've already started my plan. I might go Kanto for this round like Serena did. I've got Venusaur and Wartortle preparing for our routine."

"What about you Serena?" Ash asked.

"Well, I'm giving a more traditional Kalos style, Phione and Sylveon will be my partners."

"Well it should be exciting. Especially now that there's only six of you." Ash said.

"What about you Ash, do you know who you're facing yet?" May asked.

"Not yet." Ash said , Serena fearful as his tone began to shift back.

"Ash! You were telling me stories about your time in Hoenn. May he mentioned something about a team of fake cheerleaders."

"Oh shit that's right. Tell that one again." Brendan said sounding excited.

"Ahh right, it was just after you got your first ribbon, we came across a troop who claimed their cheers could make a pokemon more powerful." Ash said.

"All they had to do was play a dump beat and move their arms around. Then somehow Ash and Brock's opponent's pokemon got more powerful and healed." May said.

"It drove me crazy, especially since the Rocket Gang hired them to help. Pikachu hit their Seviper with more thunderbolts than I could count, but it just kept getting back up. I thought I was losing my mind."

"What happened next?" Serena asked.

"Max figured out something was up and pushed over the drums, revealing some pokemon inside who were using helping hand and aromatherapy." May said.

"So a charlatan then." Serena said.

"You should have seen the guy run off, leaving all his people behind." Ash said laughing a little with May.

After finishing lunch , the two couples parted ways. Ash and Serena walked back towards their condo.

"It sounds like your time in Hoenn was better than mine."

"I was among good friends." Ash said, thinking more about the fond times he had in Hoenn. These memories easing away the hatred on his mind. Serena and Pikachu felt more ease in this.

"It is good seeing May and the others again. You know, maybe we should go see Brock. After everything I told him about you, he always said he wanted to become your friend. He and Lucy are always good company."

"That sounds ni-"

"We're here on the water stadium with one of the winners, a young man named Cross."

Ash looked up at the screen showing Cross being interviewed.

"Young man, what do you attribute to your victory today?"

"Hmp, simple, my pokemon were simply stronger. My opponent clearly caught weak pokemon. I simply made sure I caught strong pokemon to begin with. It's how I'm going to ascend to greatness."

Serena saw and felt Ash's hate return.

"Merde!" Serena nearly shouted out loud.

"Pika." Pikachu said with similar sentiments.

Ash began walking away with Pikachu, heading back towards the condo.

"Ash wait! Awww merde!" Serena said lowering her head.

"What a prick." Serena heard from a familiar voice. She looked over at a nearby cafe and saw Paul sitting with Miette.

"That mother-fucker reminds me too much of my old self." Paul said before drinking some coffee.

"Oh bonjour Serena, trouble in paradise with your amour?" Miette asked.

Serena sighed.

"He's just in a bad place right now, he has 'history' with this Cross guy."

"History huh? Well if it's with this guy I'm even more interested now. I knew Ash for a long time, he and I didn't exactly see eye to eye, but I've never seen him look at anymore like that before. Except maybe this one bitch back in Sinnoh. J I think her name was." Paul said, Miette holding her hands on her mouth.

"Oh right, that horrible poacher you told me about."

"Huh?" Serena said.

"Back in Sinnoh there was this woman who stole pokemon from the wild and sometimes from trainers to sell on the black market. I had an encounter with her once, she almost took my Torterra until Ash helped me get him back."

Serena was horrified, she knew fools like the rocket gang tried that kind of thing. But a professional who actually got away with it.

"What happened to her?"

"Oh she's dead, the lake guardians killed her."

"Huh?"

"What I'm saying is that if Ash looked at this guy the way he looked at J, then he's clearly done something very fucked up."

Serena sighed.

"I just want him back to normal."

"Well not that you'd want it but I have some advice to offer."

"Advice?"

"If he really loves you, then you're going to have to confront him on it. But ease him into it, you push hard and he'll just be more adamant on it. Try to ease him at you, replace that hate with love."

"Ease into confronting him. I suppose that might work. I can't believe I'm saying this, but merci." Serena turned and left the couple.

"Ease into confronting him. Hey wait a minute, you did that to get me to shave my goatee!"

Miette smiled in a confident manner with her eyes closed.

"Oh no I'd never do that sweetie, I was very sad when you shaved that furry Burmy off your handsome face." Miette said drinking her coffee.

* * *

Serena returned to the condo where she saw Ash and his pokemon were back at their training.

Ash going sparring hard with Sceptile, Charizard similarly going against Garchomp and Charla.

Serena sat with her pokemon thinking about what Miette said.

"Hmmm, how do I want to do this? Ease him towards me." Serena saw Ash intensely fight his Sceptile.

"Wait a minute, that's it!" A minute later Serena came back out with her athletic cloths on.

"Ash!" Ash and his pokemon noticed this.

"Eh? Serena you going to practice your routine?"

"Actually I was thinking, your fighting looks like a lot of fun and good exercise. Maybe you could teach me a little."

"Huh? You want to learn aura guardian fighting?"

"Yes!"

Ash sweat dropped.

"Are you sure? It can get quite intense? Aura guardian's bodies are naturally more durable than normal humans."

"I want to try, this is something we can do together. I know you won't hurt me."

Ash took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's start with the basics. There are technically four types of fighting styles aura guardians can use. The one my dad taught me is based on a style of kung fu. It's the most aggressive, relying on continuous strikes and driving power. Fast, direct, and powerful. Let's get you in the right stance first." Serena felt Ash adjust her into the right stance, putting his hands on her shoulder, and then her hips. Both blushing a little in the process.

"Alright now watch me." Ash carefully demonstrated towards Serena.

"Now you try." Serena did her best to replicate the strikes , but Ash effortlessly blocked or knocked them away.

"It's alright, let's keep trying." Ash said helping guide Serena's strikes. The more they practiced the more Serena saw Ash's focus go away from his hate. He was starting to smile and have a good time, not getting pushy or aggressive. While she was happy to see this, Serena herself was feeling quite the fatigue. Her body was soaked in sweat and her muscles were starting to ache.

"Geez, Ash wasn't kidding. But I have to do this , it's working." Serena endured the exhaustion and continued with Ash.

"That's it you're doing great." Ash said blocking her strikes, Serena doing her best with her punches and kicks. However, after one more Serena nearly fell over into Ash's arms.

"I told you it would be hard." Ash said laughing a little. Serena gave a slightly more mischevious smile. Her arms around Ash's body and her feet at an angle. With every bit of energy she had left, Serena pushed herself forward and Ash backwards.

"Gaah!" Ash shouted, being caught off guard.

"Finally gotcha!" Serena said now laying on top of Ash.

"That's not one of the moves."

"It's one of mine." Serena said blushing. She planted a warm kiss onto Ash's lips, both their eyes closing as they held each other.

"Bay!" Bayleef shouted looking very jealous.

Charizard stopped his own sparring for a moment and saw this. He could feel Ash's hatred for Cross being almost forgotten in this moment. Charizard giving a slight smile seeing this. Inspired by what she saw, Charla took it upon herself to tackle Charizard to the ground and begin licking him.

"Grauuu!" She growled .

"Grauu!" Charizard growled returning her licks.

Sceptile and the others looked proud of themselves upon seeing this.

"Tile."

"Vyle." He heard, turning to see Grovyle in front of him with an eager/inspired look.

Sceptile nervously backed up, Infernape grinning and winking to Ivysaur who nodded. The grass starter letting out his vines behind Sceptile's legs.

"Tile!" Sceptile yelped while being tripped and falling onto his back.

"Vyle!" Grovyle shouted in excitement as she leapt onto Sceptile and began nuzzling him. Sceptile sweat dropping while the others laughed.

Serena rested her head on Ash's chest as he stroked her back.

"Serena, we've gotten a bit sweaty, why don't we get some fresh air. What do you think Charizard?"

"Grauuu!" A minute later Serena was holding onto Ash tightly as they flew on Charizard's back, Charla flying close beside him.

The young couple let out some excited shouted feeling the gust of wind in their faces. Both taking in the grand scenery together with Serena's head on Ash's shoulder. Serena took a deep breath as she readied herself.

"Alright I eased him, now to confront him. 'Sigh' Ash, we need to talk about Cross, and how you've reacted to him."

"…..Serena, you don't understand."

"I do understand, I feel how much you hate him through our bond. I can also see it on your face. After what you said he did, I can't say I blame you. But I also can't stand to see you like that, full of hatred. You look and feel miserable, I just want you to be happy again."

Ash sighed and thought about how he'd been acting since he saw Cross again. As much as he hated Cross and wanted to punish him, he realized that he had been poisoning himself with hate. Charizard began to ponder this as well.

Cross had done a terrible thing, but in doing so it also brought Ash and Charizard together. Both trainer and pokemon starting to think of this. When they landed Serena and Charla gave the two a moment alone.

"I suppose for better or worse, Cross did put us together Charizard." Charizard thinking back on his life.

* * *

He saw himself as a small Charmander trying to fight a Poliwag.

"Char!" Charmander letting out an ember only for it to be put out by the Poliwag's bubble. Charmander looked nervous seeing this and tried to back off.

"Weakling!" He heard before being backhanded by Cross.

"Coward, running from a battle!" Charmander enduring the beating from his trainer while letting out a painful cry.

Charmander began training again, this time against a Pikachu.

"Char!" Charmander shouted letting out his ember while Pikachu avoided it and came at him.

"Scratch!" Charmander slashed forward and knocked Pikachu back.

"Alright you're reflexes are getting faster Charmander." Ash said kneeling down and putting his arm around Charmander who gave an excited look.

"Charmander use Flamethrower!"

"Char!" Charmander shouted as he engulfed Koga's Goldbat in flame, knocking him out.

"Goldbat is unable to battle, the winner is trainer Ash Ketchum!"

"We did it Charmander!" Ash shouted in excitement while lifting Charmander up.

"Char!"

"Charmander use Flamethrower on them all!" Charmander furiously using flamethrower on a massive squad of Executor rushing at a town. One by one he knocked them out before feeling a great power inside him. Charmander's body glowing and growling larger before he evolved into Charmeleon.

"Ohhh , Charmander you evolved! That's awesome!" Ash shouted as he hugged Charmeleon.

"Char!" Charmeleon shouted with a happy expression.

Charizard thought fondly on these memories, but upon doing so he also began to remember things he was ashamed off.

Charmeleon saw Ash being carried away by an Aerodactyl.

"Char!" He roared, trying to hit the pokemon with flamethrower but missing.

"Char!" Charmeleon roared, forcing himself to evolve into Charizard.

"Grauuuu!" Charizard roared flying after Aerodactyl and knocking him out of the sky.

Ash grunted upon landing.

"Well that was a little ruff but thanks Chariza-" Ash stared before his face turned to horror. Ash, Misty , and Brock seeing Charizard go feral and began to mercilessly attack Aerodactyl.

"Grauuu!"

"Charizard stop!"

Charizard felt Ash try to pull him away and simply blasted his own trainer with flamethrower.

"Ash!"

"Pika!"

Ash stood there covered in soot.

"Ouch." He said before falling over.

Charizard thought back to time after time he disobeyed Ash, lost control, and just plain acted like a fool. None worse than the last time they competed here.

Charizard saw himself violently maul Zippo, snarling in a feral rage as he pinned the smaller charizard to the ground and bit on his neck until blood was drawn.

"Charizard stop!" Ash screamed, but Charizard wouldn't listen, having to be returned to his pokeball. Later that night, Charizard overhearing Ash actually tear up over what happened, and not caring at all. The memories of Ash saving his life only making his guilt all the more painful.

* * *

Ash looked over at his Charizard, seeing and feeling the same inside him.

"Charizard, don't tell me you still feel guilty about the way you use to act. I forgave you a long time ago." Ash said hugging him. Charizard began to smile a little, begging to remember things after that. Ash spending all night thawing him out after a bad battle.

"Seismic toss!"

"Grauuu!" Charizard roared, snatching his opponent Poliwrath in his arms and carrying him high into the sky. Sending the water toad down to a crushing defeat.

"Overheat!"

"Grauuu!" Charizard roared, blasting Articuno with fire and sending the legendary bird into the ground covered in soot with swirly eyes.

"Charizard, we're aura guardians now." Ash said showing Charizard his Charizite.

"Grauu!" Charizard roared, tackling Ash onto the ground before licking him while Ash laughed. Serena let out a sigh of relief.

"I think those two are all better now."

"Pika!"

"Are we interrupting something?" Ash heard.

"Huh?" Ash and Charizard turning to see Harrison and his Blaziken nearby.

"Oh Harrison, we didn't see you there. Congratulations on your win."

"You as well, I came over to give you some interesting news. I just saw the match ups for tomorrow. It seems you and I are facing each other on the Ice field."

Ash got up and exchanged confident smiles with Harrison.

"I hope you're ready Ash."

"This isn't going to be like last time." Ash said smiling.

Blaziken looked at Charizard and gave a look of rivalry, but Charizard shook his head, moving out of the way for Garchomp to stand there.

"Chomp." Garchomp said staring Blaziken down.

"Ken."

Blaziken revealed a bracelet with Blazikenite on his left wrist.

"Gar" Garchomp said revealing a ring that had Garchompite. The two holding their forearms against each other while ash and Harrison clasped hands.

Serena was almost overjoyed to see her beloved back to his old self.

* * *

The following day Ash was on the ice field. Still on the green side while Harrison stood on the red side.

"The battle between red trainer Harrison and green trainer Ash now begin!"

Serena sat with Ash's parents and the others.

"The ice field, huh, I wonder what pokemon Ash and Harrison are going to use?" Dawn asked.

"I'm just glad Cross isn't on Ash's mind anymore. I was afraid he'd be trouble for Ash again." Brock said.

Serena nodded.

"Thank you for helping him with that." Delia said.

Lance and Daniel watched them from another private box.

"So the one from Hoenn this time. If I remember he's beaten your choice before."

"That was many years ago. Let's see how much has changed." Daniel said.

"The battle between the red and green trainers will now begin. This will be a three on three battle , both trainers are allowed to substitute pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

"Here we go , Weavile!" Harrison shouted. Ash saw the sinister looking pokemon come out and slide across the ice only stopping herself with her claws.

"Vile."

"Pika." Pikachu said growling, remembering her well.

"Easy Pikachu, you'll get your chance. For now, I choose you Glalie!" Ash shouted.

"Glalie!" His ice champion said coming out.

"Glalie vs Weavile, this should be interesting folks!"

"Glalie use hail!"

"Glalie!" Glalie shouted , blasting ice into the air forming a cloud. Weavile looked up and saw the shards of ice come down.

"Vile!" She shouted, the ice beginning to buff against her.

"Weavile use Taunt?"

"Vile" Weavile shouted, motioning her claws towards herself in a mocking manner.

"Glalie!" Glalie shouted in frustration, his face turning red.

"Glalie, channel that anger." Ash said , his eyes glowing blue for a moment with Glalie's.

"Icebeam!"

"Quick attack!" Weavile moving in a series of bursts that evaded each burst of ice that blasted from Glalie's mouth.

"Vile!" Weavile leapt up and kicked Glalie down hard into the ice.

"Metal claw!"

"Oh no." Misty said.

"Glalie look out!" Serena shouted.

Ash and Pikachu smiled.

"Heabutt!"

Glalie gave a similar smile. After he hit the ground, he actually bounced off and flew right into Weavile's stomach, hitting her hard with his horns.

"Vile!" Weavile grunted, some spit coming out of her mouth while landing hard on her back.

"Yes! Great shot Glalie."

"Pika!"

"Weavile get up!" Weavile leaping back onto her feet, resuming her sinister smile. However, that smile was soon met with annoyance. The hail continuing to buff her skin.

"Screech!"

"Blizzard!"

Weavile tried to use screech, but Glalie let out a howling wind of ice and snow that hit Weavile hard. The Blizzard pushing her back from the lack of traction on the ice and drowning out her screech.

"Metal claw forward!"

Weavile's claws shined metal.

"Vile!" Weavile furiously pulled herself across the ice towards Glalie.

"Weavile's going to use screech, but I can only use direct attacks. We'll have to keep out distance. Glalie use ice beam in a circle.

"Metal claw!"

Weavile tried to catch up with Glalie, but he kept moving in a different circular pattern around her. Each blast of his ice getting knock towards the ground by metal claw.

"What's he doing?" Harrison said until he saw that the ice Weavile knocked away had grown into a series of ice formations.

"Headbutt!"

Glalie began bounding himself across the formations of ice, moving faster and faster towards Weavile. Sweat almost forming on Weavile's face if it weren't for the hail and cold.

"No you don't , wait that's it, screech on the ground!"

"Vile!"

Ash's eyes widened.

"Oh no, Glalie look out!" Glalie got within striking distance, but the sound waves of Screech were reflected off the ice and went much farther than they normally would. Glalie getting hit hard.

"Let's go! Metal Claw!" Glalie tried to recover, but Weavile launched herself up with metal claw and slashed Glalie hard.

"That had to hurt, Metal claw is already super effective and now Glalie has been hit with screech as well."

Ash let out a nervous sweat.

"Glalie you can keep going! Come on!" Glalie began to pant heavily and shook his head.

"Glalie!" His determination as hard as the ice around him.

"Keep fighting Glalie!" Serena shouted.

"You can do it!" May shouted.

"That's one tough Glalie." Lance said.

"I've found that no matter how fast a pokemon is, he'll take a hit at one point. If your pokemon can't ensure damage, they're severely hindered." Daniel said.

"I suppose you've proven that more than once."

"You as well." Lance smiling and nodding.

"Weavile!" Weavile grinned until the hail hit her again and again.

"Vile!" Harrison grit his teeth.

"I need to end this now."

"Weavile's beginning to waver, now's our chance."

"Metal claw!"

"Headbutt!" Weavile's slash narrowly missed Glalie who began bouncing off the ice again.

"Screech!"

"Ice beam!"

"Glalie!"

Glalie unleashed his ice into one of the beams. The ice beam reflecting off the shiny ice and then another.

Just as Weavile opened her mouth, the ice slammed into her tongue and teeth. Freezing it solid.

"Ehhh!" Harrison yelped.

"Well that's a new one." Felix laughed.

"Only Ash." Misty said smiling.

Weavile tried desperately to get the ice out of her mouth , but Glalie was now coming right at her.

"Metal claw!"

Weavile attempted to raise her claws, but the hail and Glalie's other attacks had taken a great toll on her.

"Oh no!"

"Full power!" Ash said, his eyes glowing blue again with Glalie's. The ice pokemon hitting Weavile's stomach hard.

"Weavile!" Harrison's dark pokemon landing on her back with swirly eyes.

"Weavile is unable to battle!" The audience beginning to applaud.

"Incredible folks, Glalie's speed and ingenuity broke down Weavile's power."

"Great work Glalie!" Ash shouted, Glalie looking very proud of himself.

"Weavile return, you got us started, now we'll need to finish. Go Houndoom!"

Houndoom snarled with smoke coming out of his nostrils. The ice below the fire hound growing wet upon his footsteps.

"The red trainer has chosen a Houndoom."

"Houndoom, this will be difficult." Brendan said. Serena watching closer.

"Houndoom use Sunny day!"

"Houuu!" Houndoom howled, the clouds above him breaking apart, and the rays of the sun filling his fiery powers to the brim.

Ash and Pikachu grit their teeth.

"So much for hail. Glalie we need to keep the ice cold, use Blizzard!"

"Glalie!" Glalie letting out another harsh stop of ice and snow.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower!"

"Houuu!" Houndoom's jet of fire clearing a path through the storm while the ice around him was refrozen.

"Glalie dodge that Flamethrower!" Glalie began bouncing himself across the ice beams again, avoiding the fiery punishment.

"Fire blast!"

Ash smiled.

"Glalie use ice beam!" The fire blast tore through all the ice beams, but Glalie was ready.

"Glalie!" Glalie shouted, blasting ice forward into the symbol shaped fire. When it hit, the floating shards of ice were drawn back in and helped extinguish the fire.

"Headbutt!"

"Glalie!" The ice pokemon crashing forward hard into houndoom's head. The fiery hound was slid back across the ice, but quickly caught himself with his claws. Despite taking a head on hit, Houndoom's horns shielded his head from direct contact.

"Smog!"

"Houuuu!"

Glalie frantically looked at the cloud of poison coming around him.

"Blizzard, blow it away!"

"Pikachu!"

"Glalie!" He furiously began to blow the poison gas away.

"Flamethrower." Houndoom let fire into the gas filled wind, igniting it and surrounding Glalie in a fiery explosion.

"Glalie!" He shouted in terror.

"Fire Blast!" Houndoom letting out one more symbol shaped burst of fire that hit Glalie hard.

"Gla lie." Ash's ice champion said now unconscious.

"Glalie is unable to battle!"

"And the red trainer strikes back with a fiery display!"

"Well, Glalie put up a good fight." Serena said holding her arms up.

"I wonder who Ash will choose next?" Delia asked.

"I think I know." May said.

"Glalie return, you were terrifying out there. I choose you Crawdaunt!"

"Craw!" Ash's Crawdaunt slid across the ice, guiding himself with his legs.

"A water type, that won't help you." Harrison said smiling.

"We'll see, bubble beam!"

Crawdaunt began firing bubbles out of his claws while sliding across the ice. Houndoom doing his best to dodge or pop the bubbles with flamethrower.

"I won't win this with brute force, Ash's strategy should work nicely. Fire blast, and one more thing!" Harrison said giving a hand motion to Houndoom.

Houndoom snarled while letting out his symbol fire.

"Crab hammer!" Crawdaunt smashed apart the incoming fire with his mighty claws. Harrison smiling, the steam from the fire masking a smog that soon filled Crawdaunt's senses.

"Craw!" Crawdaunt grunted, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Shit." Ash said , Pikachu looking nervous.

"It seems Crawdaunt has been poisoned." The announcer shouted.

"Ash has to end this soon then." Brock said.

"Come on Crawdaunt!"

"Crawdaunt use crab hammer!"

Crawdaunt began slamming the ground with his claws, houndoom feeling the ground shaking and losing his footing.

"Houndoom you need to move!" Houndoom whined as he tried to regain his footing, only to keep falling down with Crawdaunt getting closer.

"Flamethrower!"

"Hound!" Houndoom let out more fire , only for Crawdaunt to effortlessly knock it away with crab hammer.

However, the fire made the ice in front of Crawdaunt less slippery and slowed him down. Just as Harrison counted on.

"Get ready." Harrison said.

Crawdaunt tried to smash Houndoom, but Ash felt the poison inside his body take its toll again. Crawdaunt overshooting and allowing houndoom to leap over him.

Harrison smiled.

"Now for the knock out, Thunder fang!"

Houndoom was able to turn around on the melting ice and bit down on Crawdaunt hard while filling him with electricity.

"Crawdaunt!"

"Pika!"

"Daunt!" Crawdaunt shouted as electricity filled his body with great pain.

"The green trainer is in true danger now."

"Is that the end?" Lance asked.

Daniel smiled.

"Perhaps not."

Houndoom and Harrison saw Crawdaunt turn with his eyes glowing blue for a moment.

"Huh?"

"Bubblebeam!"

"Craw!" Ash thrusted his hand forward at the same time Crawdaunt lifted Houndoom into the air with his bubbles.

"Houuu!"

"Houndoom!"

"That's it!" May shouted.

"Crab hammer!"

"Craw daunt!" Crawdaunt leapt up and slammed Houndoom into the ice, embedding him into it.

"Houndoom!"

Houndoom whined with swirly eyes.

"Houndoom is unable to battle!"

"Crawdaunt is incredible! He endured that electric attack and."

"Daunt." Crawdaunt puked hard from the poison.

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped when they saw Crawdaunt faint as a result.

"And there goes Crawdaunt." May said sweat dropping with Serena and the others.

"Crawdaunt return, well done."

"Houndoom return. I couldn't have asked for more. Alright Ash, we find ourselves here again. After seeing him beat Agatha's Dusknoir , Blaziken has been begging for a rematch with Charizard. Go Blaziken!"

Blaziken did a front flip while coming out. Ash and Pikachu smiling.

"Charizard finally get's his chance to fight Blaziken again." Misty said.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Serena said.

"Huh?"

"Harrison, when we lost to you all those years ago, you inspired us to got o Hoenn. But I've been to many other regions as well. I choose you Garchomp!"

"Chomp!" Garchomp roared, sliding across the ice before stopping himself with his claws.

"The Green trainer has chosen his, Garchomp."

"So he chose Garchomp." Dawn said.

"This should be good." Felix said smiling.

Brock smiled as well.

"I think he made a good choice." Lucy said.

"Garchomp, so much for Hoenn pokemon. Is he as touch as he looks though?."

"What do you think?" Ash said touching his keystone on his hidden blades.

A colorful sphere formed around Garchomp, enhancing his being with the power of mega evolution. Mega Garchomp revealing himself in front of Ash.

"Incredible! The green trainer has mega evolved his Garchomp!"

"So that's it huh? I hope you didn't think I wasn't prepared!" Harrison said revealing his own keystone on a necklace.

Blaziken transformed into Mega Blaziken, the two pokemon staring each other down with the audience whipped into an uproar.

"So it begins." Felix said.

"Fire punch!"

"Dragon claw!"

Mega Blaziken ignited his talons in preparation for his assault. Mega Garchomp and Ash shared blue eyes for a moment. Mega Garchomp striking away Mega Blaziken's blows , Serena noticing Ash performing the same motions.

"Bulk up!" Mega Blaziken gathering his fighting strength.

"Dragon rush!"

"Blaze kick!"

Mega Garchomp hurled himself forward at Mega Blaziken, but his opponent slammed his head to the ground with one flaming foot then came at him with the other.

"Crunch" Garchomp snapped his jaws around Blaziken's leg. Followed up by a flip around his body. Despite this, Blaziken landed on his feet.

"Dragon claw

"Fire punch!" Once again , Ash and Mega Garchomp performed the same motions. Each striking forward with great speed and power. Despite this, Mega Blaziken's own speed and fiery power allowed him to keep pace. Neither landing a decisive blow on the other.

"Incredible folks, these champions seem evenly matched. Who will score the first decisive blow!?"

Mega Garchomp and mega Blaziken continued their fast brawl until Blaziken managed to catch mega Garchomp's wrists and hold him in place.

Ash and Garchomp nervously sweating.

"Oh no, Blaziken has Garchomp."

"Brave bird!" Mega Blaziken set himself with blue energy and crashed into Mega Garchomp with everything he had. Mega Garchomp grunting in the process.

"Sky uppercut!" because Mega Blaziken was still hitting him, Mega Garchomp was unable to stop the incoming uppercut that lunched him into the air.

"Now high jump kick!"

"Blazi ken!"

"Garchomp look out!"

Mega Garchomp looked down and saw Mega Blaziken hit his stomach hard with his foot.

Ash grunted, nearly feeling the wind knocked out of himself.

Mega Garchomp landed hard on his feet and began panting.

"Three hits in a row, can Garchomp keep going!"

Ash tightened his fist.

"Blaziken let's get ready to, huh?" Harrison and Mega Blaziken saw Mega Garchomp stand up tall.

"Garchomp!"

"He's not backing down." Harrison said impressed.

Ash and Garchomp smiled.

"Now the real fight begins!"

"Garchomp keep at him! Go for Broke!" Serena shouted.

"Fire punch!"

"Dragon claw!" The two mega started rushed forward and clashed, Ash performing the striking motion with Garchomp. This time however, the dragon energy inside Garchomp's claws burned through any fire on Mega Blaziken's talons. Both of Mega Blaziken's arms knocked away.

"Bulldoze!" Mega Garchomp smashed hard into Blaziken, the ground shaking while carrying him across the icy field.

"Dragon Rush!" Without stopping, Mega Garchomp mercilessly continued carryinng Mega Blaziken in a furry but now with dragon energy.

"Brave bird!" Mega Blaziken tried to counterstrike , but Mega Garchomp was so relentless that Mega Blaziken couldn't even catch his breath.

"The tables have turned, now Garchomp has Blaziken on the ropes!"

"Finish him!" Felix shouted.

"Draco meteor!"

"Garrrr!" Garchomp roared, lowering his head to Blaziken's stomach and unleashing the draco meteor right into him.

Blaziken yelped as the draco meteor carried him high into the air before exploding in a fiery display of dragon meteorites. Mega Blaziken falling down and slamming into the ice in his normal form. The force of the blast pushing Garchomp back beside Ash while breathing heavily.

"Blaziken!"

"Blaziken is unable to battle, the winner is the green trainer."

Applause filled the stadium like a flood.

Serena standing up with a blushing red face.

"Well done Garchomp, well done." Ash said locking arms with him

"Chomp."

"Well you might have been right about him after all." Lance said looking impressed.

"I told you."

"Blaziken return. So that's that then." Harrison said approaching Ash.

"Last time I didn't win because my victory was too close, now you've beaten me. How do I find myself here again." Harrison said.

"Thank you , for the chance to prove myself."

Harrison nodded, clasping hands with Ash.

"You had better win this time."

Unknown to Ash, standing near one of the entrance ways in the mid stadiums was none other than Cross.

"So he finally caught some powerful pokemon. I hope he proves more interesting than last time." Cross said as he turned and left.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Ash has beaten Harrison and continues on towards his goal of the elite 4._

 _We learn this version of how Ash met charmander_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Love's resolve

* * *

Ash and Serena together with Ash's parents, as well as Brock and Lucy.

"Well done Ash, another round complete." Felix said.

"Harrison was just as intense this time around. I'm glad I got a chance to face him again."

"Serena, Ash says you're going with a Kalos style routine for the next round of your competition. We'll be excited to see that. I've always wanted to visit Kalos." Brock said.

Serena looked slightly nervous.

"Well I'm still working on the details and have plenty of practice to do. I wish I had more time." Serena said.

Ash sweat dropped.

"I suppose I did kind of spring it on you without much warning." He said with his hand behind his head.

"Maybe I should have called you first."

"No! Seeing you in Lumoise was worth it." Serena said hugging him.

"Well it's another day before Ash's next battle, and several more before the next ceremony." Brock said.

"I say we toast to the young couple and their successes." Felix said.

All but Lucy raised their wine glasses and drank, Ash letting Pikachu take a sip. All the while Lucy almost glared at them. The pregnant woman holding a cup of water in an irritated fashion.

"This is all your fault." Lucy said to Brock.

"Come on Lucy, in just a few months you're going to have a beautiful baby." Serena said.

Lucy smiled.

"Oh yeah, then I can't wait until Ash puts a child in your belly." Lucy said.

Ash and Delia spit out their wine, Serena and Brock choking on theirs. Felix slowly set his down.

"Mmm, good wine."

"Lucy!" Brock shouted, Ash and Serena's faces blushing like crazy. Pikachu laughing.

"Sorry, you know, hormones and all." Lucy said smiling as she drank some water.

"Anyway, you said you were using Phione and Sylveon?" Brock asked.

Serena nodded.

"I know what I want them to do, but I'm still working on my part."

"I'm sure it'll come to you, after all you are my sweet little Kalos flower." Serena blushed intensely and giggled hearing Ash say this in fluent Kalos.

"Pika." PIkachu said smiling.

"I thought you said Ash wasn't as romantic as you. That was beautiful." Lucy said.

"What did he say?" Brock asked.

"Our boy." Felix said.

"What did he say?" Delia asked.

"Serena, you're quite passionate about this aren't you. I must admit it's a bit inspiring, Ash is lucky to have someone like you." Felix said, Serena happy to hear such approving words from Ash's father.

"Merci."

Brock and Lucy eventually had to leave from Lucy's fatigue, leaving the young couple and Ash's parents.

Serena and Delia were together at the table while Ash and Felix stood near the bar.

"Serena, Ash has told me a lot about you, bit I'd like to know more about your parents as well. What are they like?"

"Well ma'ma is a former Rhyhorn racer champion. Papa is a still an Colonel the army."

"Ahh yes, Ash did mention your history with Rhyhorn racing."

Ash and Felix were watching the two. Pikachu on Ash's shoulder taking a few sips of his drink.

"Easy Pikachu." Ash laughed a little.

"Son, something's changed inside you. I can feel it." Ash knew what his father was talking about and sighed.

"You could say that."

"I can't help but wonder if it has anything to do with your Charizard's original trainer. You've always hated him. But now you seem more at peace."

"…..There's no point hating him anymore. Hating him won't change what happened, but in some ways I'm almost glad it did. I don't know where I'd be if it hadn't."

Felix smiled a little, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Hate is a dangerous thing Ash, it nearly destroyed my dear friend Kal after what happened to Shelly. But in the end, he found hating her killers didn't bring her back. Your relationship with your Charizard is one of the strongest bonds I've ever seen between a human and a pokemon. I think you'd impress your ancestors with it."

"You really think?" Ash asked smiling with Pikachu.

"I'm happy you've moved past this, but still for something that's bothered you so long, I wonder how you finally moved past this."

"Pika." Pikachu said motioning towards Serena.

"Serena did this?" Felix both surprised and impressed.

"I guess she just brings out the best in me." Ash said putting his hand behind his head.

* * *

Later that night Ash and Serena arrived back at their condo. Pikachu had already fallen asleep and was set on Ash's bed. Ash himself got into his more casual sleeping attire and brushed his teeth. However, he saw while Serena had done the same, she wasn't getting into bed but rather returned to her routine notes.

The fatigue in her expression and body language painting a clear picture for Ash.

"Let's see, if I did the northern style. No southern style is more energetic, then again do they want style or energy. Maybe a mix of both?" Serena said writing something down.

"Serena, still working on your routine?"

Serena yawned, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"I still have work to do."

"How late were you planning on staying up?" Concern in Ash's tone.

"I just enough to feel confident in my routine's plans. This is important." She said pointing to her notes.

"Uhh Serena." Ash said pointing back to it. Serena looked at her notes and saw she had just written a series of scribbles.

"Huh?"

"You need to sleep my sweet flower." Ash said giving Serena a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll sleep better if I-" Serena nearly fainted in Ash's arms from exhaustion. Ash lifting Serena up bridal style before setting her down on the bed.

"Sleep well." Ash said giving her another kiss on the cheek. Serena seemed peaceful at first, until Ash turned away.

"No don't go!" He heard her mutter.

"Eh?" Ash asked turning around. For a moment Ash thought she had woken up, but soon saw she was still asleep. A heartbroken look on her face, looking almost as if she was ready to cry.

"Don't go! I love you!" Ash gave a compassionate look and carefully laid down beside Serena.

"Serena, I don't need to go home yet. I want to go back to Hoenn with you." He said putting his hand on her cheek. Despite being asleep, Serena wrapped her arms around Ash and hugged him tightly. Her head resting against his shoulder.

"Ash." Ash said, her expression changing to a loving one. Ash stroked Serena's long hair and laid his head back.

* * *

Elsewhere, Daniel was on a phone call.

"Geez my parents are insane. Ever since I got back, my mom and grandmother have had me on a special diet for pregnancy. I feel like I've had nothing but smoothies for weeks. I need real fool Daniel!" Cynthia shouted in frustration.

"I'm sorry babe, tell you what when you get back I'll cook you a real dinner." Daniel said.

"Yes, lots of bananas covered in oran berry jelly." Cynthia said.

Daniel sweat dropped.

"I see the weird cravings have begun. In any case, the battles here are going well, Ash is halfway through the first stage of the league. I have a really good feeling he's going to make it to the elite 4."

"I sensed that boy's aura long before you did Daniel. Ahhh I wish I was there too. I'm stuck here with my crazy family, I'm force fed nothing but smoothie's, my feet are killing me, I have to piss every ten minutes, I can't drink, I vomit for an hour every morning, and I feel like I heave a beach ball in my stomach!" Cynthia almost shouted.

"Babe I-'

"You did this to me Daniel! You made me a pregnant Wailord!"

"I gotta go. By babe." Daniel said nervously.

"And it's Cynthia , Daniel, Cynthia!" The call ended with Daniel sighing.

"Ha ha ha, enjoying the wait for your first child?" Daniel turned and saw Felix standing behind him near the window. He sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"I've been on dangerous aura guardians missions, close contact military operations, and battled legendary pokemon. But none have been scarier than pregnant Cynthia."

"Welcome to fatherhood my friend."

"Speaking of which, I'm impressed by your son's progress, and so is Lance."

Felix nodded.

"I haven't been the best father, but I will see him surpass me. Learn from my mistakes Daniel."

"You're too hard on yourself master." Felix sighed.

"Once you're a father, you'll understand."

"You supported your family and kept them safe."

"I also missed out on so much of my boy's life. What I would give to have that back." Felix put his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Don't forget this Daniel, no matter what achievements you make, nothing will be worth more than your family."

Daniel slowly nodded.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. Ash told me all about his Charizard when we did some training together. All considered I thought it would be better if he knew sooner rather than later."

Felix gave a more interested look.

* * *

The following morning Pikachu yawned and stretched his body like cat.

"Pika." Pikachu said looking around for Ash, but saw he wasn't there.

"Pika?" The electric mouse looking around for his trainer until seeing him asleep beside Serena in the other room.

"Pika chu." Pikachu said giving a smile seeing this.

Serena slowly awoke, her senses feeling quite refreshed after a long night of sleep. Serena almost stretched until she saw Ash asleep with her arms still around him.

"Ash slept with me again." She said blushing.

"I don't remember this. I just remember trying to work on my routine, Ash must have put me to bed. Then there was the dream, did he do this to comfort me?" Serena wondered.

"Pika." Serena heard, Pikachu climbing up to the bed beside them.

"Morning Pikachu. Did you sleep well?"

"Pika." Pikachu said nodding. Serena wished she could lay with Ash longer but knew they would both have work to do. She carefully got up went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee and breakfast. A few minutes later Ash awoke. Just like Serena feeling refreshed and ready for his day.

"Ehhh." He said looking around.

"Serena?" He got up after hearing something in the kitchen. Serena was there with Pikachu and her pokemon.

"Morning darling." Serena said with a smile.

"Morning Serena." Ash stretched his arms before being offered a cup of coffee by Serena.

"Merci." He said making Serena smile.

After finishing his coffee, Ash made sure all of the pokemon were fed.

"So what's the plan for today?" Serena asked.

"My next match isn't until tomorrow. So we have the day to ourselves."

"Plenty of time to prepare some more then. I want to start my part of the routine by the end of the day." Serena said taking out her notes. Braixen and Sylveon looking over the notes with her.

Moments later there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Ash said , Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder as he got up. When Ash opened the door he saw his father standing there with his Lucario.

"Oh morning dad." Ash said, soon noticing the very concerned looks their faces adorned.

"Is everything alright?"

"Pika?"

Felix took a deep breath.

"Ash, I met with Daniel last night and he told me something you should know. It's about your match tomorrow, you're going to be facing Cross."

"Chu." Pikachu said now very concerned as he looked at Ash and felt through their aura bond.

"'Sigh' I see. Well it's fate then."

"Ash, whatever happens you mustn't let him get to you. You and I both know men like him are the weak ones, don't-"

"I'll be fine dad. When we battle tomorrow, I'll be ready for him." Ash and Felix clasped hands for a moment. Ash returned to the breakfast table and sat down.

"Who was at the door?" Serena asked, her expression changing when she felt something troubling him.

"My dad, he found out that I'm facing Cross tomorrow."

Serena and her pokemon now very afraid. Charizard turning to Ash, giving more or less the same expression as his trainer.

"Ash -"

"It's fine, tomorrow we're going to face him, that's all." Despite his words, Serena was afraid her beloved would fall down the slippery slope into the abyss of hatred for Cross. Despite this, he seemed calm and mostly himself during breakfast, Serena trying to guide their conversation away from Cross.

Despite her efforts, she knew they would eventually come to training time after breakfast. Still she couldn't confront him about it until she saw or felt it enough. The two went outside, Ash meeting with his pokemon. Lucario coming up and adjusting his neck.

"Grouuu." He said getting in a fighting stance.

Ash slowly got into his but thought more about Cross. Thinking about it brought back the head pains of hatred, however, when he looked back at Serena trying to work on her routine.

"Hmmm."

Serena now frustrated as she had to try and finish her plans and keep Ash in che-

"Serena." She heard, Ash now standing beside her.

"Ash?"

"I knew you still have a few days, but if you'd like some help with your routine?"

"But what about your battle with Cross tomorrow?"

"Ehhh, I've been training for years now. If we're not ready now, one day of sparring isn't going to change anything." Serena smiled.

"Merci!"

"When can I do to help?"

"Well, Phione and Sylveon have their parts planned out, they just need to practice. Something I've found to help is partners, especially ones they can teach. Maybe your pokemon could."

"What do you think guys, want to help Serena and her team?" Ash asked.

"Pika!"

"Gatr!"

Sylveon approached Pikachu and extended her paw.

"Syl."

"Pika." He said taking it.

Greninja and Braixen approached, taking each others hands before beginning a slow waltz, Braixen carefully leading Greninja.

Pangoro approached Snorlax who was fast asleep against a tree.

"Goro." She said trying to get him up.

Snorlax simply turned to the side. Pangoro growling with a red x on her forehead.

"Ape." She heard, turning to see Infernape who offered his paw instead.

Pangoro smiled while taking it.

Phione saw Oshawott and ran over with hearts for eyes.

"Wow!" He started only to be knocked away by Crawdaunt.

"Daunt!" he said extending his claw.

"Wott!" Oshawott shouted trying to push him away.

Both were grabbed and lifted up by Feraligatr who growled.

"Gatr!"

Phione shook her head seeing this until she saw another paw extend to her.

"Turtle." Wartortle said smiling.

"Phione." She said nodding.

Absol looked around Ash's pokemon for a suitable partner until he saw Lucario standing over him.

"Grouuu." Lucario said, clasping his paws together as he respectfully bowed.

"Sol." Absol nodded.

Sceptile nervously saw Grovyle stare at him with her usual infatuation.

Sceptile backed up, Charizard, Charla, Garchomp, and Torterra all nodding to each other.

"Grauuu." Charizard said grabbing Sceptile before pushing him over to Grovyle.

"Tile!" He shouted back at them angrily until looking down at Grovyle again.

"Vyle."

"Tile." He said in a long sigh, slowly offering his hand to Grovyle. The smaller leaf pokemon letting steam out of her head while she nearly fainted.

"Tile." Sceptile said with a slightly crestfallen expression.

Serena and Ash watched their pokemon together, each of Serena's Pokemon trying to demonstrate good performance techniques. Phione and Sylveon in particular, both not only practicing their own part of the techniques, but trying to teach them to their partners.

"They certainly know their stuff." Ash said. Serena smiling with him as she looked at her pokemon, but then back at her own notes.

"Maybe I'm thinking about this the wrong way." She looked back at Ash.

"Ash, I have something in mind. Did you still want to help?"

"Of course. What do you need from me?"

"I was going to try what I had so far. But it would work better if I had a partner."

Ash gave a nervous look.

"Ehhh, I'm not a very good dancer." Ash recalling multiple times he had embarrassed himself in his attempts.

"It's ok! I just need you with me." Serena said taking his hand and pulling him closer. Ash's nervous expression on full display. Serena carefully took Ash through her own planned Kalos dance. Focusing on her style at first, then slowly got more energetic.

Ash did his best to keep up, but struggled to do so as he expected. Despite this, Serena didn't lose her enthusiasm.

"Like this!" She shouted.

"Uhhh." Ash said nervously attempting what Serena did.

"Move freely!"

"Freely?"

Sylveon held onto Pikachu with her tassel like appendages, guiding him while they finished.

"Sylve!" She said blushing.

"Pika." He said holding the back of his head.

The two looked over at the others , Lucario and Greninja actually looking like they were learning well from their partners. Sceptile and Infernape not as much. Not that Grovyle minded.

However, the most entertaining for all of them was seeing their beloved trainer try and fail so badly at dancing/performing.

"Grauuu." Charizard growled.

"Noi." Noivern growled back.

Both grateful Ash usually didn't attempt this kind of thing.

"Hawl." Hawlucha said nodding.

"Grauu." Charizard heard. He turned to see Charla with a red face.

"Grauuu." She growled , Charizard giving a nervous look before giving in. The two Charizard's flying into the air and performing their own sky dance.

"I think you're getting the hang of it." Serena said, Ash not so convinced. Still, he couldn't deny that doing this was very helpful for Serena. She was getting very comfortable with her planned routing and seemed incredibly happy.

But it wasn't just Serena, he hadn't even thought about Cross since he started. He closed his eyes and let out a bashful smile.

"Let's continue then." Serena blushing as she smiled, taking Ash's hand and continuing. Serena started moving faster. Ash nervously trying to keep up with her.

"Man she's good at this, fighting is easy compared to dancing." Ash said in an uneasy manner. Moments later, he tripped over himself and yelped while falling over.

Serena grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him back up, bringing them face to face.

"Looks like I still need work."

"I think you're doing fine." Serena gave Ash a long kiss, turning their faces red and muffling Ash's own voice.

Unknown to them both, another trainer was passing by near their backyard and saw what they were doing.

"Dancing really? He's an even bigger joke than I remember." Cross said before walking away.

* * *

Later that night, the two were at an elegant restaurant, both dressed up in a suit and dress.

"Ahh, what a beautiful place." Serena said.

"After a long day of training, I thought it would be nice."

"Merci! Ashamed none of the others could come with us."

"Well my dad said Cynthia is calling Daniel again and he he needs some emotional support for, pregnancy reasons."

"Right." Serena said sweat dropping.

"Plus Lucy's not feeling well and May said she's be practicing late."

"Well coming by ourselves also has it's advantage-" Serena started.

"Name please." The hostess asked.

"Ash Ketchum."

"Ahh yes, you two will be sitting with two others this way."

"What?" Ash and Serena said.

"You said you reserved two seats for us?" Ash said.

"Yes, with two others at a table for four." She said taking two menus and walking away. The young couple and Pikachu sweat dropping.

"So much for it just being the two of us. Oh well, maybe it'll be a nice couple. It's not like we're going to be sitting next to Miette and Paul or anything." Serena quickly covered her mouth realizing she could have just jinxed them. Her face almost turning crestfallen when she saw both of them sitting at a table nearby.

"Here you are."

"Ash, Serena." A familiar voice said. Serena saw none other than Mairin sitting with Alain.

"Whew." Serena said, feeling like a cinderblock had fallen off her.

"So you're the mystery pair who we were told would sit with us." Alain said.

"We didn't arrange this." Ash said nervously.

"We were just as surprised as you." Alain said.

"This should be fun though!" Mairin shouted.

The two sat down with the other couple.

"We've actually been hoping for a chance sit down with you guys. It's been so long." Alain said.

"What have you guys been up to?" Ash asked.

"Well I've been trying to discover more secrets to mega evolution, Charizard and I have challenged more worthy owners of mega evolution stones. Done some work in the KPL."

"What about you Mairin?"

"Well Chespie and I have been working very hard and have been battling a lot at the Battle Chateau. Now I'm proud to say we've reached the rank of Viscountess!" Mairin shouted full of pride.

Ash and Serena sweat dropped.

"Isn't that the second lowest rank?" Ash asked via aura message.

"It is."

"Well, congratulations." Serena said.

"Merci!"

"Ash I haven't heard much from you before you came out of the shadows and beat Agatha."

"Well, aside from doing some professional matches I've done, other work."

"Your Charizard, I saw he has a mega evolution stone. But I couldn't tell which one it was. If we end up battling each other again, will Charizard face another X or a Y?"

Ash smiled.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Well then, the anticipation is killing me. Wait, don't tell me you think we're battling tomorrow?"

"No, I found out today who I'm battling."

"Lucky you, I could be facing anyone."

"You'll be ready no matter who it is." Mairin said holding Alain's arm.

They didn't notice that nearby was also Gary and Leaf, the two overhearing the conversation as well as Miette and Paul.

"What do you know about that Alain?" Paul asked.

"I know he beat Ash in the Kalos league three years ago. That he has a very powerful mega Charizard X and has become a well renowned trainer in Kalos."

"I see."

"He's still no match for you sweet heart."

"Arrogance isn't going to help me here. If I do end up facing him I have to be prepared. If he was able to beat Ash."

"Let's not worry about that right now."

Paul nodded, pouring himself and Miette more wine.

"So this Alain really did beat Ash?" Leaf asked.

"Apparently, from what I hear he even beat that special greninja of his."

"Funny , you said Ash beat your Blastoise with his Charizard and his Greninja ended up losing to another Charizard."

Gary laughed a little.

"Ha that is kind of funny. I wonder if I'll be facing him tomorrow."

"If you beat him it will certainly shake Ash up."

Gary smiled.

"You're right, it will. But I guess we'll have to wait." Leaf nodded.

Eventually Ash and Serena's entrees arrived.

"I must admit, Kanto food is better than I thought it would be." Mairin said.

"I grew up on it." Ash said.

"Serena, we heard you won the Sinnoh Grand festival. Congratulations." Alain said.

"Merci, it was a lot of hard work."

"I'm sure you have a great chance of winning here too." Mairin said.

"Merci."

"Don't count on it." Miette said to herself.

Serena and the others soon heard orchestra esk music starting to play.

"Huh?" She turned and saw the restaurant had a ballroom esk dance floor. Several couples already dancing together.

"They have a ballroom floor!" She said clasping her hands together.

"Ash did you know?"

Ash gave a nervous look, not actually knowing the restaurant he chose had one.

"Alain let's go out there!" Mairin said grabbing his arm.

"Alright, it sounds fun." Ash nervously saw the two get up, followed by the nearby rival couples.

"Geez Paul and Gary too." Ash said.

"Ash." Serena said. Ash was quite fearful, dancing badly to help Serena as one thing but in front of all these people, including three of his rivals was another. Still he couldn't say no to her.

The two slowly got up, leaving Pikachu at the table. Eventually they reached the dance floor, Ash taking a deep breath. Thankful that the song playing was slow. He took Serena's hands and slowly began the dance.

Miette and Leaf noticed this, Serena dancing elegantly but Ash struggling just to not trip himself up. Miette remembered her own failed dance with Ash years ago. Smiling as she held onto Paul tightly, her Sinnoh sweetheart much better on his feet than Ash.

"He still can't dance to save his life I see." Leaf said.

"We all have our strengths and weaknesses." Gary said.

"That's true."

Despite this, Serena couldn't have cared less. She was filled with joy at the chance to have this moment with her beloved. Remembering all too well how this moment was so unkindly stolen from her years ago in Kalos by Miette. But none of that mattered now, Serena having a loving smile on her face while slowly dancing with Ash. Her head resting on Ash's shoulder, Ash returning her smile while holding his sweet Kalos flower tightly.

* * *

The next day Serena sat with Ash's friends and family in the rock stadium. Each having a slightly nervous expression as they saw Cross standing on one side of the stadium.

"Here I was hoping we'd never see that little piece of shit again." Misty said.

"If he's as bad as you told me, I really want Ash to win this one."Lucy said.

"This is a battle of philosophies,Ash has to win." Brock said.

Serena said nothing, she simply held her arms up close to her head, an intense look on her face.

Lance and Daniel sat in their box watching in anticipation.

"Is this the one you told me about?" Lance asked.

Daniel nodded.

"I see, what happens if he wins?"

"He won't."

Ash stood in the entranceway to the stadium. Pikachu with a concerned look staring at him.

"Pika."

Ash took a deep breath.

"Let's do this Pikachu."

"Pika!"

Ash slowly walked out onto the rock field and into the blue corner.

"Both trainers have now arrived. This is looking to be an incredible match ladies and gentlemen!"

Ash and Cross exchanged intense stares.

"You've come a long way haven't you. You were a loser before, but now you've beaten Agatha. I guess you finally learned to start catching powerful pokemon."

Ash took a deep breath.

"You haven't changed at all Cross, which is why I will defeat you."

"Hmp, don't count on it."

"The battle between the blue trainer Ash and the red trainer Cross will now begin. This will be a three on three battle with both trainers allowed to substitute pokemon."

Ash slowly reached for his first pokeball, letting out a smile.

"I choose you Bayleef!"

"Bay!" Bayleef shouted, the Johto starter coming out with a competitive look.

"The blue trainer has chosen a Bayleef!"

"Bayleef huh, I guess you don't play smart. Otherwise you would have let me chosen first." Cross took out a pokeball.

"Go Incineroar!" Ash's expression changed when he saw the Alolan starter come out.

"Incineroar." Delia said in concern.

Bayleef, Pikachu, and Ash all gave intense looks.

"Smart tactics and power, that's how winning is done."

"Bayleef use Razor leaf!"

"Bay!" Bayleef hurling a series of sharp leaves at Incineroar.

"Flamethrower." Incineroar roared with fire spraying the battlefield with jets of fire, burning apart the incoming leaves.

"Blast her."

"Dodge it, use the leaves for cover!"

"Bay!" Bayleef began furiously avoiding the incoming jets of fire. Incineroar trying to spot her, but the sheer number of burned leaves falling obscured her movements. Bayleef moved with even more of a sense of determination, knowing who Cross was too well.

"Body Slam!"

"Bay!"

Bayleef crashed hard into Incineroar, the large fire cat backing up.

"Cross chop!"

"Vine whip!"

Bayleef tried to entangle Incineroar with vines to keep cross chop from happening.

"Fire fang!"

Incineroar bit down on Bayleef's vines, Bayleef crying out in pain even before Incineroar smashed across her body with his arms.

"Flamethrower!"

"Roar!" Incineroar let out, while filling Bayleef with fire.

"Bay!"

"Bayleef!"

Serena and the others braced themselves. Bayleef breathing heavily after being hit.

"Bayleef use Synthesis!"

"Bay." Bayleef closed her eyes and began taking in sunlight, her burns and injuries beginning to heal.

"It seems the blue trainer is trying to recover his Bayleef's injuries."

"Delaying won't help, Flamethrower!"

"Bayleef dodge it!" Bayleef opened her eyes and narrowly avoided the incoming fire.

"Darkest Lariat!" Incineroar leapt forward, his arms glowing dark.

"Vine whip!"

"Bay!" bayleef shouted, her vines ensnaring Incineroar's arms before she tossed him over to the side.

"Body slam!"

"Flamethrower!"

Incineroar blasted Bayleef with a jet of fire, the fines forced away, but Bayleef still coming. Incineroar hit and knocked back.

"Darkest Lariat!"

Incineroar came back and crashed his dark claws into Bayleef, the grass starter hitting the ground hard.

"Leef." She said with swirly eyes.

"Bayleef is unable to battle!"

"Damn." Misty said, Serena taking a deep breath.

"Pika." Pikachu said, Ash slowly breathing.

"Weak pokemon, foolish choice." Cross said.

Bayleef had a sad/shameful look on her face as Ash held her.

"It's alright Bayleef, you did your best." Ash said as he returned her.

"Alright, I choose you, Torkoal!"

"Tor!" The fire tortoise shouted while coming out.

"The blue trainer has now chosen a Torkoal."

"Torkoal huh, alright Incineroar return. Go Lycanroc!" Ash grit his teeth even more when he saw a midnight Lycanroc come out.

"He's switching out?" May said.

"He must want to keep a type advantage." Brendan said.

Serena keeping her intense expression.

"I'll give you a chance to switch out now, think of it as an act of charity."

"Torkoal do you want to switch?"

"Tor!" Torkoal shouted, huffing out defiantly.

"Alright then, stone edge!" Lycanroc smashed the rocks beside him and came out with handfuls of spiked rocks.

"Roc!" He growled, unleashing as series of spiked rocks.

"Iron defense!" Torkoal got inside his shell. The shell itself shining as it turned to metal, the incoming rocks harmlessly bouncing off.

"Sand attack!"

"Flamethrower!" Torkoal coming out with fire. Lycanroc let out some sand, but the sand was burned up.

"Dodge it!" Lycanroc jumped to the side, barely avoiding the fire.

"Howl and rock slide!"

"Roc!" Lycanroc howled, his attack power increasing.

"Lycanroc!" The dark wolf roared, hurling a series of rocks down.

"Iron defense!" Once again, Torkoal got inside his shell and endured the rocks which harmlessly bounced off his shell.

"Crunch!"

"Smokescreen!" Torkoal opened his mouth and blasted Lycanroc with smoke, the wolf coughing as Torkoal moved away.

"Body slam!"

"Kol!" Torkoal leapt forward, smashing into Lycanroc hard. Making him tumble backwards.

"Crunch his leg!"

"Roc!" Lycanroc biting down hard on Torkoal's left front leg, slowly lifting the tortoise up.

"This isn't good for the blue trainer folks!"

"Heat wave!" Ash shouted.

"Goal!" Torkoal blasted Lycanroc with fiery wind, but it didn't stop him.

"Roc!" Torkoal was flipped helplessly onto his back.

"Stone edge!" Lycanroc blasted Torkoal's underside furiously with spiked rocks.

"Goal!" Torkoal cried out, his head falling to the side.

"Torkoal is unable to battle!"

"Incredible, the red trainer is now one win away from victory!"

"Oh that's not good." Dawn said.

"Come on Ash what are you doing!?" Misty shouted.

"Felix." Delia said.

"He's fine."

Daniel's look didn't waver either.

"Now he's done it."

"Ash, this is it, go for broke." Serena said intensely.

"Torkoal return , well done out there. Alright this is it Pikachu."

"Pika!"

"Weak, just like before, that's how you beat Agatha. Her pokemon were old and weak , even weaker than yours."

Ash didn't respond, he simply smiled.

"I choose you Charizard!"

The pokeball came forward, the shining light revealing Ash's Charizard.

"Grauuuu!" The great fire beast roared.

"The blue trainer has chosen his Charizard!"

"Grauuu!" Charla roared, the female charizard in the stands with Lisa.

"Now he's in for it." Brock said smiling.

"The Charizard who beat Agatha's Dusknoir, I see you finally got yourself a powerful one, but you're still using him agai-. Wait a second." Cross looked closer and saw the intense expression on Charizard's face as well as his eyes.

"No fucking way, that is not the Charmander I threw away."

Ash simply smiled, Charizard doing the same.

Cross began laughing.

"Wow, you didn't learn from all those years ago. This is almost hilarious. Lycanroc use Rock Slide!"

"Charizard Dragon Claw!"

Charizard flew forward, slashing apart each of the incoming rocks. The audience getting excited upon seeing this.

"Stone edge!"

"Dragon pulse!" Charizard opened his mouth and roared a pulse of pure dragon energy.

Lycanroc let out a series of spiked rocks , but each was blown into dust by the dragon pulse. Lycanroc's eyes widening when the pulse hit him. Cross was almost knocked off his feet by the blast of dragon energy that sent dust into the air around Lycanroc.

"Woah folks I can't even see what just happened!"

"Huh?" Cross said nervously.

Charizard landed in front of Ash, the dust clearing to reveal an unconscious Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle!"

"Yes!" Serena shouted.

"Unbelievable, the blue trainer's Charizard has knocked out Lycanroc in a single blow."

"What!? Impossible!" Cross shouted in disbelief.

"Grauuu!" Charla roared.

Ash and Charizard said nothing, they just kept smiling. Charizard especially.

"Dumb luck that is. Go Incineroar!" The fire starter came out and roared. Charizard remembering him well.

"You beat this weakling so many times before, Flamethrower!"

"Inferno!" Both fire starters unleashed their fire attacks. The intensity of the heat making many in the stands sweat.

"Grauuu!" Charizard roared, his tail flame growing larger and larger while his tsunami of fire started to burn blue. The flames pushing through and engulfing Incineroar who yelped in pain, despite it normally not being too effective.

"It's so hot I can feel it from up here!"

"Dragon claw!"

"Darkest Lariat!" Charizard flew harmlessly through his own flames, his claws glowing with dragon power.

Incineroar tried to slash forward, only for Charizard's own claws to slash

them back and then rake his body.

Incineroar flew into Cross's platform and nearly knocked it over. Cross himself having to grab onto the railing.

"Incineroar!" He screamed, looking down to see the fire cat unconscious.

"Ahhhh!" Cross screamed holding his head, Charizard blowing his flames away into nothing and returning to Ash's platform.

"Incineroar is unable to battle!" The audience was nearly in an uproar.

"Folks the blue trainer's Charizard is unstoppable, the red trainer his one last chance to win the battle."

"Yes that's it charizard!" Misty screamed.

"Finish this!" Serena shouted.

Alain and Mairin were also watching with Alain's Charizard. All three very impressed.

"Wow, his Charizard really is strong." Mairin said.

Charizard and Alain watching very closely.

"Incineroar return, grrrr. No fucking way I'm losing like this! Not to you or him!"

"Cross, abandoning Charizard was the best thing you could have done. You didn't deserve him, you don't understand that power is earned by friendship, care, and love, not taken on a whim."

"Fuck you and your weakling Charizard! Go Tyranitar!" Cross's expression almost looking crazed.

A very large Tyranitar came out and shook the stadium. Both titans staring each other down.

"It all comes down to-"

"And watch this!" Cross screamed, he revealed a keystone on his left hand's ring.

Ash, Pikachu, and Charizard saw the Tyranitar mega evolve , the crowd looking excited.

"He'll stop your X or your Y, so come on what is it!?"

Ash , Pikachu, and Charizard smiled.

"Z!"

"What the fuck?" Cross said, the crowd also looking confused, only Felix and Daniel smiling.

Ash touched his own keystone as Charizard roared in excitement. A green sphere formed around him, when it vanished, Charizard was even larger and unbelievable in his appearance. Alain and his Charizard were in disbelief when they saw him. Charizard looked like a dragon, even more so than Charizard X. His body sleeker and more dragon shaped. His skin black with an emerald green stomach and a green tail flame shaped like an arrowhead.

His feet were also green with green spikes coming out of his knees, and across his spine. Green fins addend his forearms with u shaped green spike tips on his shoulders. Green spikes came from his wings , the membrane looking like green flames. Green spikes also adorned the sides of his mouth with a black horn on his nose and his head horns pointed more back with spiked green tops and a black fin coming back on the center of his head.

"Grauuuu!" Mega Charizard Z roared.

"What the hell is that!?" Brendan shouted.

"Mega Charizard Z." Felix said smiling.

"Z?" Serena asked.

Felix nodded.

"Charizard X is fire/dragon, Y is fire/flying. Z is dragon/fire!"

Serena's smile turned more intense.

"Go Charizard! Go for broke!"

"Watch closely." Alain said to his Charizard.

"Tyranitar use stone edge!" Mega Tyranitar smashed into the ground and fired spiked rocks like a machine gun.

"Charizard use Dragon claw!" Charizard Z flew right into the spikes, slashing them apart with lighting fast dragon strikes.

"Thunder fang!"

Mega Tyranitar leapt forward with his jaws held wide open. Charizard Z didn't miss a beat and smashed Mega Tyranitar down with his claws. Mega Tyranitar tumbling across the ground.

"Get up!" Cross screamed, Mega Tyranitar getting up and growling.

"Dark Pulse and Stone edge!"

Mega Tyranitar let out a pulse of darkness that was soon fed by spiked rocks. The darkness coating them as they flew at Charizard Z.

"Blast burn!"

"Grauuu!" Charizard Z roared, his concussive green fire exploding into the rocks and darkness, reducing the rocks to dust and the darkness to nothing. The fiery explosion enough to damage the walls of the lower stadium. Mega Tyranitar himself was nearly lifted off his feet, falling hard onto his back.

"What's happening!"

Cross began to sweat in fear seeing Charizard Z fly down.

"Hyper beam!"

"Dragon pulse!" Both pokemon roared while letting out their beams of destruction and dragon power. Charizard Z's dragon pulse came out like a living dragon and burned through hyper beam like it was nothing, continuing on to pick Mega Tyranitar up.

"Tyranitar!"

"Seismic toss!" Charizard Z picked Mega Tyranitar up. Savoring every moment as he flew his opponent high into the air and spun him around.

"Thunder fang!" Mega Tyranitar still recharging from Hyper beam was unable to respond.

"Finish it!" Serena screamed.

"Grauuu!" Charla roared. In Daniel's box, his own Charizard letting out roars of encouragement for his student.

"Together." Ash said with Charizard smiling.

"Grauuu!" The Charizard Z roared, coming down hard right at Cross.

"Huh?"

"Go!"

"Pika!"

Charizard Z hurled Mega Tyranitar down right onto Cross who yelped like a child.

The entire platform was leveled, Charizard Z landing in front of Ash while Cross and his Tyranitar both on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Did, did I just loose, to the Charizard I threw away?"

The ref looked at what just happened and pondered.

"Should I call something on that? Then again I heard the little prick swearing and calling pokemon weak. It's fair! Tyranitar is unable to battle, the winner is the blue trainer!"

The crowd lifted into an uproar, Serena and Delia hugging each other only to be lifted up by Charla.

"Well done son." Felix said.

"Ok, you got me, he's definitely with it if he wins. A Charizard Z huh, just like yours." Lance said, Daniel and his Charizard smiling.

"Charizard we did it!" Ash screamed running over and hugging Charizard who lifted him up while licking his face. Charizard and Ash felt a sensation of happiness and closure that had built up from years, this moment being a stand out in their lives.

It didn't take long for Charla to fly down and tackle her mate into the ground , furiously licking and nuzzling him as Serena nearly did the same to Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon laughing from the side.

Cross got up and nearly ran out of the stadium, the young man trying to catch his breath.

"Mother fucker! Mother fucker! No fucking way! This isn't over, I'm going set his fucking condo on fire with him, his girlfriend , and all his little pokemon insi-"

"You lost." A voice Cross had never head before said. Cross seeing Paul in front of him with miette close behind. Paul had an intense look on his face and his arms crossed.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm someone who use to be just like you, I thought only powerful pokemon were worth anything. That there was no place for weakness in my team. I also threw out a fire pokemon I thought was weak, and ironically that same trainer who just handed you your ass on a silver plater took that pokemon and beat me with it."

"I say again, who the fuck are you!?"

Paul came closer and grabbed Cross by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm the person who's here to tell you that all pokemon have value, if you can't see that value in a pokemon that isn't as strong as you want it to be, then you're fucked in the head and don't deserve to be a trainer." Paul punched Cross across the face hard, leaving Cross moaning as he covered his now black left eye.

Paul turned and left, Miette blushing as she grabbed his arm.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _The decisive battle between Ash and Cross has finished, yeah Charizard had to knock out all three pokemon, it was just right._

 _I didn't want another generic training chapter with Ash intensely hating Cross either, that was last chapter_

 _Paul has also had a change of heart since Sinnoh, for the better_

 _Now there is only one battle left before the victory tournament_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7: Grass Field! Expected Rivals!

* * *

Ash and Serena sat with their friends in the water stadium. Gary with his Blastoise facing against a Dewgong.

"This match has been extremely intense, it comes down to Blastoise vs Dewgong."

Ash and the others were watching intensely, Leaf trying to keep a calm demeanor, but still showed signs of fear for Gary.

"Come on Gary!" Ash shouted, not wanting his rival to lose here.

"Dewgong use ice beam, freeze the water." The Dewgong began unleashing ice beam underwater. Blastoise avoiding it but feeling the water get colder and harder to move in.

"Aqua jet!" Blastoise hurled himself through the water like a torpedo at the Dewgong. Gary's opponent smiling.

"That's it, come to daddy, now Cheer Cold!"

"Dodge it!" Dewgong unleashed the insta-knock out move, but Blastoise curved his path and narrowly avoided Sheer Cold.

"Eh!"

Blastoise came back up, hitting Dewgong's stomach and hurling her out of the water.

"Iron Tail!" Blastoise hurled himself out of the water and crashed his metal tail into Dewgong's head like the arm of a crane. Dewgong slammed into one of the platforms with swirly eyes.

"Dewgong is unable to battle, the winner is the red trainer Gary!"

"Yes!" Gary's Blastoise leapt out of the water in excitement, nearly crushing his trainer under him as he landed.

"Whew, I mean. There was never any doubt." Leaf said.

"She's definitely the right match for him." Ash said quietly to Serena who giggled a little.

"With this trainer Gary Oak will now continue to the Indigo Stadium for the victory Tournament!"

Ash and Pikachu watching intensely as they heard this.

"He finally made it, now we just have to make it back there."

"Pika."

* * *

Ash and Serena split up from the others to head back towards their condo.

"When are we meeting the others again?" Serena asked.

"May wanted everyone to meet at her place later. But whatever happens I think we should take it easy tonight."

Serena nodded.

"You have your fourth round and I have my second. I suppose we'll see if my routine is good enough."

"Have faith Serena, you've put everything you have into it. When you're out there-"

"Ash." Serena said in a different tone. She was pointing to a screen showing the matches for the last round 4 battles the next morning. Ash looked up with Pikachu and saw they were facing none other than Paul.

"Paul." Ash said.

"Pika."

"Ash." Serena said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"This should be interesting." His tone not like it ever was with cross. Making Serena feel relieved.

When they arrived at their condo they were surprised to see none other than Gary and Leaf waiting for them.

"Gary?"

"Hey there Ash, I just thought I'd make it easier for you to congratulate me."

"Humble as always." Ash said, the two exchanging competitive but friendly looks.

"I didn't make it past round 4 the last time I was here. But you did, I expect you to at least make it to me."

"I'll exceed your expectations." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"You've already beaten this Paul guy."

"I did, but it wasn't easy. I'm sure he's improved just as much as I have."

"Well all the same, don't lose."

"What about you Serena, have your routine planned?" Leaf asked.

"Planned, rehearsed, and ready to perform." Serena said confidently.

"I hope so, there's only six of us this time, with just two going on to the final round, which means you'll have to be better than the other 4." Leaf said in a certain manner, Serena getting the jest and returning her confident smile. That night Ash and Serena slept soundly in each other's arms. Pikachu and Sylveon both cuddled up by their feet.

* * *

Elsewhere in another condo, Paul was laying awake. Staring intensely at the ceiling fan. Miette was beside him noticing the intense expression on his face.

"Paul, is everything alright?"

"…..I'm just , not tired."

"If you're not tired, we could always find another way to pass the time." She said with a red face, stroking his chest with her finger.

"'Sigh' I'm not really in the mood."

"Ahhh, I…."

"I have to face him again tomorrow."

"Ash?"

Paul closed his eyes.

"I was a different person before I lost to him. Facing him again, it just…..I don't know, if I lost again I'm not sure where my path would take me."

Miette began thinking too, Serena had made her rethink many things about herself. Because of her, she was set on a different path in life. Yet here she was, at the crossroads of her career wondering where it would go.

Paul grabbed a necklace he had on, looking at the stone in the center.

* * *

The next morning Ash slowly walked to his side of the grass stadium. Both him and Pikachu feeling calm while they did so. Ash stopped for a moment near the entrance and took a deep breath.

"We've done this before, we can do it now." Ash felt a hand on his shoulder.

Serena behind him with a confident look.

"Go, do your best!"

In the other tunnel, Paul was standing near the entrance with his fist clenched. His body almost shaking while Miette put her hand on his shoulder.

"Paul, are you ok?"

He took a deep breath.

"I will be." He walked forward , leaving Miette still concerned.

The two trainers were met with excited cheers from the audience. Their girlfriends sitting in the close up seats on the side of the grass field.

Ash got on the green platform and Paul the red.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the fourth round here at the lovely grass field! The green trainer Ash and the red trainer Paul will now commence, one of them will continue onto the victory tournament!"

"Ash vs Paul again, it was intense last time, but Paul seems to have changed." Dawn said.

"If he learned from Ash, this will be interesting." Brock said.

"The battle between trainer Ash and Paul will now begin. Each trainer is allowed three pokemon and both are allowed to substitute, trainers choose your pokemon!"

Paul said nothing , he simply stared Ash down.

"Go Magmortar!" Paul shouted, the grass starting to wither almost immediately when the fire bird landed.

"Mor."

"The red trainer has chosen a fire type, Magmortar."

"I choose you Infernape!" Ash shouted.

Paul nearly grunted when he heard that name. Infernape coming out and pounding his chest for a moment.

"Both trainers have chose fire types, this should be a heated match."

"Oh , that was just bad." Brendan said, Brock, May, and Lucy nodding.

Miette almost covered her mouth seeing Infernape, Paul having told her their history together.

Paul wanted to say something, but couldn't find words, wondering if Ash had chosen him just to get under his skin. Then again, he knew Ash too well to do something like that."

"Paul, I just want you to know, Infernape doesn't hold anything against you anymore. For him this is just a battle."

Paul looked closer at his former pokemon's eyes. The way he was looking made Paul believe Ash, his anxiety lowering with an exhale.

"Clear smog!"

Magmortar raised his arms and began letting out the cloud of clear poison.

"Work up and flame wheel!"

"Ape!" Infernape flexed and pounded his chest, the flames on his body growing larger in prep for the flame wheel. Infernape covered himself in fire and rolled forward, the poison being burned away by the fire on his body.

Serena excited to see this while Miette almost bit on her finger nails.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Over him!" Magmortar pounded his fists together, sparking them with electricity. They came down at Infernape hard with only air as their destination. Infernape forced himself up and over Magmortar.

"Mach Punch!"

"Smokescreen!" Infernape landed behind Magmortar with his fist striking forward. Infernape's eyes glowed blue for a moment while Ash's did the same. Ash mimicking the strike. At the last moment, Magmortar blasted the ground with smoke. Infernape finding his opponent no longer there.

"Thunder punch!"

A mean left hook crashed into Infernape's face hard, sending currents of electricity through him.

"Infernape move back!" Infernape recovered from this strike with an agile backflip. Avoiding a second blow from Magmortar.

"A hard blow but Infernape avoids further damage!"

"Keep up the pressure, Lava plume!"

"Work up and Flame wheel!"

"In furnace!" Infernape roared, pounding his chest even more. He and Ash sharing another aura gaze while Infernape's fire turned blue. He rolled forward fast, Magmortar blasting lava like a fire hose.

"Get him!" Miette shouted intensely.

"Infernape you can outrun it!" Serena shouted.

Infernape rolled fast, some of the laval hitting his fire but none reaching Infernape.

"Smokescreen!"

"Flare Blitz!" Magmortar blasted the ground again, but Infernape emerged from Flame wheel covered in blue fire. The sheer brightness of his flame illuminating through the smoke, making Magmortar visible.

"Thunder Punch!"

The two pokemon clashed hard, each trying to exchange their powered blows. Magmortar had size and power, but Infernape had strength and speed. Both keeping up with each other well, counteracting the blows.

"Fire Blast!"

"Tar!" Magmortar roared, letting out a symbol blast of fire into Infernape, carrying him back a few feet.

"Thunder Punch!" Magmortar readied his arms for the next blow.

"Work up!"

"Apeeee!" Infernape roared one final time, his flames glowing a brighter blue.

"Close Combat!" Infernape leapt forward at the last moment, his eyes glowing blue with Ashes while they performed the same strikes. Each being a lighting fast and continuous series of strikes, knocking away Magmortar's blows and hitting him more times than Paul could count.

"Magmortar!" Paul shouted in concern.

"Keep going Infernape!" Serena shouted.

"Pikachu!"

"Hahah!" Ash shouted with infernape, each delivering one final blow that brought Magmortar down to his back.

"Tar."

"Magmortar is unable to battle!"

"Yes, awesome Infernape!" Ash shouted, Infernape pounding his chest hard.

"The green trainer's Infernape has scored the first win."

"Magmortar return…You performed well, I played it too long." Paul took out another pokeball and held it tight.

"Go Torterra!"

The ground shook as the great grass turtle came out.

"Torterra against an Infernape?" Misty asked.

"Paul's Torterra is tough, don't underestimate him." Dawn said.

"The red trainer has chosen an Torterra!"

"He'll probably try a ground type attack, which means we need to move fast. Infernape use Flame wheel!"

"Ape!" Infernape rolled forward covered in blue fire fast. Torterra holding his ground.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Gruuuua!" Torterra roared, a beam of pure orange energy blasting from Torterra into Infernape, blowing him backwards.

"Earth Power!"

"Huh?" Ash said.

Despite using Hyper Beam, Torterra smashed his feet into the ground, causing a terror that moved across the field hitting Infernape just as he reached the ground.

"Infernape!" When the dust cleared, the fire ape was unconscious in front of Ash.

"Infernape is unable to battle!"

"Yes!" Miette shouted, Paul smiling while Serena gave a slightly frustrated look.

"It seems the red trainer is just getting started."

"Infernape return, great job getting us started. We'll take it from here, I choose you Torterra!"

Ash's own Torterra came out and roared, facing down his opponent.

"Two Torterra's we're in for an exciting one today folks!"

In a private box, Lance and Daniel watched the battle closely.

"A Torterra duel huh, this ought to be fun." Lance said.

"Cynthia told me Paul has determination from what she told me, he reminds me of Pyramid king Brandon."

"Is that a complement , personally I found him overrated. Dragonite made short work of his Regirock last year." Lance said.

"Well you are a regional champion." Lance sweat dropped.

"….Right."

"No way we're losing to another Torterra, Hyper beam!"

"Grauuu!" Torterra roared, unleashing his blast at Ash's Torterra.

"Outrage!"

"Outrage?" Serena said in surprise, Paul and many looking just as surprised. Felix only smiled.

"Dragon moves, that's my boy."

"Gruuua!" Torterra roared, unleashing a storm of dragon energy forward. The attacks collided and cancelled each other out.

"Leaf storm!" Both trainers shouted. The two Torterra's charged forward, each letting out a storm of leaves that covered the entire stadium.

"Incredible despite using hyper beam and outrage neither Torterra needs to recharge or recover from confusion. These must be very well trained Torterras folks."

"Torterra hit him with everything you've got!" Miette shouted.

"Torterra do your best!" Serena shouted. The leaves of leaf storm were sharper than blades and swarmed like locust , but both Torterras' hides were too thick to take any real damage.

"Earth Power!"

"Earthquake!"

"Grauuu!" The Torterras crashed the ground at the same time, the tremors moving past each other and each impacting their opponent. Despite this , each held their ground, not giving an inch.

"Iron tail!"

"Curse!" Paul's Torterra waded through the leaves with his tail turning to metal. Ash's Torterra intentionally allowing his speed to lower and his defense to raise. Torterra was hit by Paul's Torterra and moved back.

"Frenzy plant!"

"Grauuu!" Torterra glowed green, the ground shaking with violent roots coming upland ensnaring Paul's Torterra, including his mouth.

"Torterra break free, Hyper Beam!"

Torterra tried to break free, but the roots wouldn't budge.

"Outrage!"

"Grauuuu!" Ash's Torterra roared, letting out another storm of dragon energy. Paul's Torterra was hit hard, grunting as he endured the storm of dragon energy.

"Torterra!" Miette shouted.

"Torterra Superpower!" Paul's Torterra opened his eyes and burst forward covered in red energy, hitting Ash's Torterra with all of his strength.

"Torterra!"

"Pika!" Ash's Torterra falling off his legs with swirly eyes.

"Torterra is unable to battle!"

"That was close, well done Tor-" Paul started, his own Torterra's legs wobbling before falling forward with swirly eyes.

"As is the other Torterra." The ref said sweat dropping.

"Amazing, a double knock out folks!"

"Geez this is nerve racking." Delia said.

"It'll be alright." Felix said.

"Torterra return, you endured well." Paul said.

"Torterra return, that was great battling."

Paul took a deep breath, looking back at the box where he saw Lance and Daniel watching.

"I can't stop here. I won't, we can do this, I choose you Electivire!" Paul shouted, Ash seeing his electric champion come out with a strange looking head band holding a black and yellow stone in the center.

"So that's it then. I thin it's time he get's a chance for a real fight eh Pikachu?" Ash said smiling.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted with his fists raised.

"Alright, I choose you Lucario!"

Serena got excited seeing Ash's red Lucario come out and stand before Ash after doing a front flip.

"The trainers have chosen an Electivire and Lucario for their final pokemon."

"A Lucario huh, always wondered why he never had one. If this is the last battle, we have to leave everything out there." Paul reached into his shirt and took out a necklace with a keystone on it.

"Reggie." He said touching the stone.

Just as Ash thought, the Electivirite began to glow, a yellow and black sphere forming around him before revealing his mega form. Electivire seemed almost more dragon like in his body design. His body leaning more forward with a long tail that had a black end like a power cord. His fiss adorned with large yellow shield like tips that had plug like blades coming out, His face more beast like having long fangs and fur on the back of his neck spiked up.

"Unbelievable folks, it's a mega Electivire!"

"Lucario ready!"

Lucario looked up at Daniel's box, noticing Daniel's Lucario beside him.

Lucario excited that his master was watching he closed his eyes and clasped his paws together , respectfully bowing to Mega Electivire first.

Ash touched his own keystone, a colorful sphere forming around Lucario. When he rose back up, he had become Mega Lucario and took a fighting stance with Ash.

"Aura sphere!"

"Thunder!

Mega Electivire and Mega Lucario each channeled their natural power and began dashing acrobatically to the side. Mega Electivire blasting bolts of lightning through his plug claws while Lucario hurled his aura spheres through a series of punches and kicks

Both pokemon able to avoid the other's blows or cancel them out by collision.

"Dynamic Punch!"

"Extreme speed!" Mega Lucario smiled while Mega Electivire hooked his fist with as much power and speed as he could. Mega Lucario using his speed to avoid or knock away the blows, Ash mirroring him while their eyes shared aura for a moment.

"Keep it up Lucario!" Serena shouted. Mega Lucario continued this movement, Felix's own lucario watching in admiration as his other master.

Once Lucario had cleared the Dynamic Punches he struck Mega Electivire with two extremely fast strikes. Mega Electivire wasn't moved by the blows and readied to counterstrike.

"Get him Electivire , we can do this!" Paul shouted.

"Vire!"

"Thunder Wave!"

"Dodge it!" Mega Electivire let out a wall of electrified energy towards Mega Lucario who leapt up high above the wave.

"Got you, Thunder!"

"That's it!" Miette shouted seeing Mega Electivire spark his tail and claws, blasting lightning into the air.

"Look out!" Serena shouted.

"Metal Claw!" Mega Lucario's claws shined metal, allowing him to catch the incoming lightning and redirect it through a fluid movement.

"Dodge it!" Paul screamed, Mega Electivire moved back just in time to avoid the redirect lighting as it exploded.

"Low Kick!" Mega Electivire leapt forward low at Mega Lucario.

"Dodge it!" Mega Lucario was on the ground for a moment only, leaping up and over Mega Electivire while performing a front flip.

"Close Combat!"

"Dynamic Punch!"

Mega Lucario and Mega Electivire turned in time to face each other head on. Mega Electivire striking hard while Mega Lucario struck fast. Ash and Mega Lucario striking together into Mega Electivire, Paul gritting his teeth seeing this.

"Thunder!"

"Dodge it!"

Mega Electivire roared with lightning crashing in front of him. Mega Lucario leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding the lightning.

"Swords dance!" Mega Lucario kept backflipping while also sharply raising his attack, finally landing when the lightning ended.

"Dynamic Punch!

"Focus Punch!" Mega Lucario readied himself as Mega Electivire leapt froward, both fists cocked back, Paul sweating bullets while Ash smily prepared for a strike himself.

"Now!"

"Pika!"

"Grouuuu!" Mega Lucario's fist glowed red with aura and hit Mega Electivire like a freight train, sending him back across the battlefield as a normal Mega Electivire.

"Electivire." Paul said.

"Electivire is unable to battle, the winner is the green trainer!"

"Yes! You did it!" Serena shouted now standing up.

The audience let out their applause, Ash and Pikachu leaping over the railing on their platform. Electivire opened his eyes and saw Lucario over him. The red pokemon clasping his hands before respectfully bowing again.

Paul sighed, Lucario rushing back and lifting Ash up in his arms while howling in victory.

"Electivire return. That's that then."

"Paul." He heard, Ash below his stand with Pikachu and Lucario.

Paul came down and met Ash in the field.

"That was a great battle, thank you for facing me again."

Paul nodded, even forcing a slight smile on his face. Both locking arms for a moment before Paul returned to Miette who was now on the verge of tears.

"Sweetheart." She said.

"Come on." He said taking her hand.

"Don't let what happened distract you from your performance tonight." Miette looked back and saw Serena holding Ash in her arms, her fist tightening as she nodded.

* * *

With the battle over, Ash and his companions went to the last fourth round match. Ash and Pikachu watching intensely as Ritchie battled another trainer. It having come down to Ritchie's Fearow and his opponent's Persian.

"Persian use Power gem!"

"Fearless use Agility!"

"Chu!" Sparky shouted sitting on Ritchie's shoulder.

The Fearow moved fast enough to avoid the incoming blasts from Persian's forehead gem.

"Taunt!"

"Pers!" Persian shouted, turning around and taunting him in a certain fashion.

Fearless got enraged and squawked in fury.

"Fearless don't fall for it!"

"No dodging it now, Power Gem!"

"Looks like we have to attack, Fearless use Steel wing!" Fearless flew down, knocking away the power gem blasts with his metal wings. However, even so the blasts were still wearing him down.

"Come on Ritchie you've got this!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

"Fake out!"

Persian leapt up and jabbed Fearless, making him flinch.

"Power gem!"

"Fearless just hold yourself and fall."

Despite flinching, Fearless was still able to do what Ritchie said. The large bird allowing himself to fall straight down while Persian's blasts flew just above him.

"Lower Persian, lower!"

"Drill run!" Fearless flew fast across the ground, causing a small quake with his beak before impacting Persian and knocking him out.

"Persian is unable to battle, the winner is the blue trainer!"

"That's it folks, trainer Ritchie has won the battle and will be continuing on to the victory tournament."

"We did it Fearless!" The Fearow flying back and nearly tackling his trainer to the ground.

"That's it ladies and gentlemen, we have our elite trainers who will be moving on to the victory round. Be sure to get to the Indigo Stadium tonight at eight sharp for the second round of the showcase tournament signaling the beginning of the victory tournament."

"Well I guess it's our turn now." May said.

Serena took a deep breath with her.

"We should head down to the meeting room. We'll see you guys there." Serena said.

"Alright, just remember to have fun and do your best." Ash said coming up and giving Serena a short kiss.

Brendan doing more or less the same for May.

Serena and May joined Leaf, Miette, and the other performers with Wallace and his assistant. Serena had Phione and Sylveon out beside her. May having her Beautifly and Skitty out as the two young woman helped each other get ready.

"So you've finally decided to embrace your heritage." Serena heard from Miette who was getting ready with her Vivillon and Nidorina.

"I'll always embrace who I am, I just thought I'd make a spectacle for the locals." Serena said in Kalos with the heaviest Kalos accent she could make.

"Alright you're ready." Serena said finishing up May's sinnoh style dress.

"Thanks, I'll finish your hair." May said touching up Serena's hair into a ponytail, using the blue bow to tie it off.

"Merci." She said.

"Are you lot ready?" They heard from Leaf. A Vulpix and Clefairy beside her while she stood in a similar kimono as the opening ceremony. Only this one was black and more Johto in design.

"I'm always ready. I won't let my sweetheart down."Miette said confidently.

"She may have a point, they're going to be judging us with much higher standards than last time." Serena said.

"We'll just have to take our performances to the next level. I'm quite confident in our routine , right guys."

"Fly!"

"Skitty!"

"I even got Brendan to help me out."

"Really, Ash did the same."

"That sounds like Ash, he use to help me back in Hoenn, of course contests back then weren't as performance based as they are now. Brendan is a darling, but he's just not much of a performer."

"Neither is Ash, but it's still sweet they try to help us, and in a way it almost helped even more." Serena said smiling with May, both young woman blushing a little.

Hearing the two made Miette and Leaf think. Both recalling times their boyfriends tried to help them. Miette and her Vivillon sweat dropping thinking about practicing with Torterra. Leaf only laughing thinking about Gary's sincere but failed attempts to help her practice.

"Alright everyone, I congratulate you once again for making it here, but alas only two of you will continue on. The stage being prepared will offer each of you more space than last time. You were each given an assigned number for the order. We'll be starting soon , best of luck to all of you."

The performers resumed talking when Leaf heard heavy breathing behind her, turning to see Wallace's assistant with a creepy look on her face as she reached for the back of Leaf's Kimono with a pair of scissors. The girl's expression turning terrified when she saw Leaf's face.

"Ahhhh!" The others heard , all turning and seeing a pair of broke scissors on the ground with a series of cut marks on the assistant's cloths.

"Damn it Maddy again with the scissors!" Wallace shouted, the other performers looking afraid while Leaf walked past them with a smile.

* * *

In the stands of the Indigo Stadium, Ash wasn't sitting with his his usual companions. Instead he sat with Alain, Gary, and Ritchie.

"So this is it, the four of us and three others." Ritchie said , his words mixed with excitement and nervousness while rubbing Sparky's head.

"Who will face who first?" Alain asked.

"If you're lucky, you'll face me last. You'll at least get to second place." Gary said.

"If I recall out of you, me, and Ash, you got the least far the last time we were here." Ritchie said.

"That was ten years ago." Gary said looking down at the stadium.

"Still, if any of us get that spot on the elite four, it's only going to be someone who truly deserves it." Gary said. Gary's tone turning more stone like.

Ash thought more about what Gary said, he had gotten almost sidetracked in the fun of the league that he had almost forgotten the true goal. Ascending to the elite 4, as much as he wanted to Ash realized Gary had a point.

However, this didn't make Ash feel more intense, if anything it was a slight relief. Even if he didn't end up winning, the person who did would have earned the elite 4 spot. Ash himself would have had this opportunity again and he loved it.

"Gary, do you remember seeing ourselves here when we were kids?"

Gary smiled a little.

"Duh, I always swore I'd get here first. Guess I was wrong all considered."

"Eh, I didn't last that long in here." Ash said turning to Ritchie.

"I didn't go much farther than you either. Fact is only one of us here has actually won a league." Ritchie said looking at Alain.

"Ash and I were very closely matched. I won't act like I'm unstoppable."

"Well whoever wins, they get to do it in front of Daniel Rian. Who knows, they might even become a champion one day." Gary said.

"You dream high Gary." Ritchie said.

"Maybe not high enough." Ash said smiling with Pikachu, the two looking at the head box where the champions were. Ash not focusing on Lance, but Daniel.

Soon Ash's other companions joined them, the sky turning darker as night began to take hold of Kanto.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We've seen dozens of amazing battles in this years Indigo League. Now to celebrate the beginning of the victory tournament, we present six prestigious performers tiers above all others!"

* * *

Below the stadium, Serena and the others anxiously waited for the ceremony to begin. Her nerves and excitement mixing well. Serena could heard the sounds of the audience cheering and readied herself.

"Alright let's go!" Serena said to her pokemon. Wallace lead them up and into the massive circular stage. From the outside, it wasn't as big as the super stage used in the opening ceremony, but still an sight to see.

The lights in the stadium turning to one part of the stage. A curtain raised revealing May with her pokemon.

Sinnoh esk music began to play with Beautifly spinning around over May letting out spinning silk over her companions. Skitty let out charm, hearts and pink fairy energy caught in the silk.

"Go May!" Brendan shouted, Ash and the others also cheering when they saw May perform.

Serena, Phione, and Sylveon anxiously waited for their turn.

" _I have to ask, are you up next?"_ She heard from Ash.

" _I am."_

 _"Good that means we don't have to wait much longer. Do your best."_ Serena smiled and blushed a little hearing his warm voice in her head.

When the curtain in front of her raised and the lights came on her Serena was ready.

"Let's go!" Traditional Kalos music began to play. Sylveon let out a moon blast into the sky that burst into a series of glittering lights around them. Serena took Phione's hands and began dancing with her, Phione's Aqua ring surrounding them and collecting light from the moon blast.

"Go Serena!"

"Pika!"

Dawn , while happy to see her friends performing, was sad that she wasn't able to perform there too. Still she wasn't angry about it.

Serena lifted Phione up through her aqua ring , carrying some glittering water with her. Sylveon was lifted up onto Serena's arms. Moving across them while Serena continued to dance, Sylveon not faltering or slipping up. All the while Serena danced full of energy , Sylveon letting out Fairy wind around the three. Phione landed on Serena's other arm , Serena's dance not slowing a bit from this.

"No!" Phione shouted while letting out whirlpool around them. The water moving in a stylistic manner mixing with the fairy wind.

Seeing Serena dance so full of energy, life, and happiness. He could see it and feel it, she was truly happy, and loved what she was doing. Brock turned and saw something he hadn't seen Ash do for almost anyone else, he was blushing.

Lucy saw Brock nearly tearing up.

"Are you ok honey?"

"I'm just, 'sniff' just so proud of him."

The whirlpool lifted Serena up while not soaking her or the pokemon. Sylveon let out one more moon blast, the shining water coming down around Serena's team as they performed a finale. Each holding their arms or tassels up.

The audience began to applaud, Ash cheering the loudest.

The curtain came back down on Serena. The next one raising revealing Miette and her pokemon.

"Let's go!" Miette shouted, her Vivillon and Nidorina joining Miette.

Paul watched, trying not to dwell on his loss that day by focusing on her.

When Miette finished, there was great applause followed by another curtain rising. Leaf standing there with her own pokemon.

"Time to amaze them!" Vulpix letting out fire spin around them while Leaf and Clefairy danced together with Johto style fans.

"That's my girl." Gary said. Dawn hadn't seen Leaf before, now that she did it almost blew her mind. Leaf's combination of style and energy was like Serena's but in a different fashion. More bold and almost aggressive, but not in a bad way.

When Leaf finished, Gary stood up and applauded with the crowd.

"Well folks, tonight we say beauty alive. But as stupendous as our performers were, I'm afraid only two can continue on to the final round. Our first performer is!" Ash's body shook seeing the curtain in front of Serena raise.

"Huh? We, we did it." Serena said shaking as well.

"Phione!"

"Syl!" Her pokemon leaping into Serena's arms while she almost teared up holding them.

The others were almost scared by Ash and Pikachu shouts of excitement and joy.

"Alright Serena, now May." Brendan said.

"No way, Leaf." Gary said.

"Ma-"

"Guys." Brock said. Brendan and Gary turning to see a curtain raise up revealing Leaf.

"Ha ha!" Leaf shouted , her pokemon embracing her.

Paul saw this and sighed.

"That's that I suppose."

May looked down at her pokemos' sad looks.

"It's ok guys, we did our best. We made it farther than a lot of really good performers." May said hugging them.

Miette ended up stumbling out of the Indigo stadium. She gasped for breath with years in her eyes.

"Miette." She heard, Paul's hand taking hers.

"….Darling, I'm sorr-" Miette was cut off by a warm kiss from Paul, her face blushing as he did so.

"It doesn't matter, any of this. We have nothing to prove here, we just try again somewhere else. I don't care about the Kanto Elite 4, and you don't care about proving yourself to blonde."

Miette smiled a little, hugging Paul tightly.

"You're right, who needs this. I say we go back to sinnoh and prove ourselves there!" Paul smiled.

"Sounds nice."

"But first, I saw we spend our last days here having plenty of fun." Miette said into Paul's ear, his face turning red while she took his hands and guided him away.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ash and Serena returned to their condo. Pikachu and Sylveon were already asleep together on the couch while Ash and Serena toasted wine together in Serena's room.

"We did it Ash! We both made it!"

Ash nodded.

"You were beyond amazing out there." Serena blushed.

"Only as good as you are on the battlefield. Thank you for helping me practice, I wouldn't have pulled it off without you."

Ash blushed a little putting his hand behind his head.

"You snapped me out of more than one bad time. Plus my help was minimal, you were the one who-" Ash was cut off by Serena's kiss, Ash's beloved putting her hands on his face as she did so. Ash kissed Serena back, both getting more passionate with each other.

Their eyes closed and their passions racing between their physical beings and aura connection. Ash's tongue danced with Serena's like they had been dancing together the last few days. Ash and Serena moving their hands across the sides of each other's bodies.

Each letting out passionate sounds, for what felt like an eternity. They only stopped to catch their breath, both almost shaking as they looked at each other. Neither said anything, only felt the burning sensation of their love for each other. They had both known it for a long time, but it had only been so recently they admitted it.

Almost out of impulse Ash grabbed the end of his shirt and slowly pulled it off. Serena taking in his muscular body. Ash saw the look on Serena's face.

"I, I can put it ba-"

"No! I,-" Serena tried to find words. Her impulses guiding her more and more. Serena slowly reaching behind her own dress for the zipper. It was Ash who now shook when he saw the back of Serena's dress open. His sweet Kalos flower removing it to reveal herself in just her bra and panties.

Both breathed heavily and almost began to sweat. Their nerves on fire as they tried to reach for each other and kiss again, but just as their lips met again the young couple almost threw themselves away from each other.

"….."

"…."

"I, I'm tired, I think I'm going to bed." Ash said.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning." Serena said.

Ash walked back to his rom and sat on his bed holding his head.

"Fucking idiot! You're a fucking idiot!" Ash shouted to himeself.

Serena holding herself and shaking. Despite what she had accomplished that day, what just happened nearly brought her to tears.

"What's wrong with you!?" She almost shouted to herself.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Ash and Serena are moving on to the victory round,_

 _Paul has moved on,_

 _But are Ash and Serena ready to move into the full extent of their relationship?_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Love's game!

 _Author's note, this might seem cheesy, but to get my true vision of this chapter when you see(xxxx) play two is better than one (completely optional)_

* * *

It was morning at the Indigo Plateau and Ash slowly awoke. Ash opened his eyes and saw neither Pikachu now Serena beside him. The young man sighed while feeling more alone than he had in a long time, despite knowing they were still in the condo.

Any joy an excitement had for his and Serena's achievements the day before was pushed aside by what happened at the end of the night. Now, Ash didn't know what to do, he wished it just hadn't happened, that he could go back in time and stop it from getting that far. Or maybe that he didn't sto-

"Ahhh!" Ash almost shouted holding his head. He then realized that his feeling of Serena through their connection was weak. It concerned him greatly.

Elsewhere Serena was curled up in the covers of her bed. Just like Ash, she was conflicted about what happened the night before. Serena closed her eyes intensely while shaking.

"Stupid girl, stupid, stupid." Serena was nearly on the verge of tears. Everything between her and Ash had been going so well too. Now Serena feared if she had ruined everything. Pikachu and Sylveon each woke up cuddled together on the couch.

"Pika."

"Syl" Sylveon said nuzzling Pikachu's face.

The two went to see their trainers but were shocked then they saw their expressions.

"Pika?" Pikachu said jumping up to Ash and nudging his head.

"Pikachu, It's complicated, don't-" Ash started too late, Pikachu using their connection to feel what Ash was upset about.

"Pika!" Pikachu shrieked, his face turning crestfallen and his body white.

Ash sweat dropped.

"I warned you."

Sylveon similarly nudged against Serena with a concerned look on her face.

"Sylv"

"Sylveon." Serena said grabbing the fairy pokemon and held her tight.

"Syl?" Sylveon said a little confused.

After what felt like an eternity, the young couple slowly walked into the kitchen together. Ash having put on a white short sleeved hooded and Serena put o a similar pink short sleeved jacket. Serena nervously glanced over at each other.

"Morning." Serena said in a mareepish tone.

"Morning." Ash said back similarly.

The two stopped in the kitchen with an uncomfortable silence between them. Sylveon asking Pikachu who was still to freaked out to respond.

"…..I uh, I'll go make sure the pokemon are fed."

"Ok, I'mm make us some breakfast." Ash quickly left with Pikachu and Sylveon, leaving Serena to sigh at the kitchen counter.

Ash went outside where the other pokemon were getting up. Lucario stretching when noticing something was up with Ash through their connection. Many of Ash's other pokemon noticing this as well.

"Alright guys, come and get breakfast." Ash said pouring food into the various bowls. When he got to Sceptile's he noticed Grovyle beside him. Ash didn't feel anxiety in Sceptile as Grovyle nuzzled her head against his.

"Eh?" Sceptile responded by giving Grovyle a lick across her face. Normally Ash would have smiled seeing this, but given his current situation it only made him more uneasy. When Ash got to the last two bowls he noticed that Charizard wasn't there.

"Hey where's Charizard?" Ash tried aura messaging him, but Charizard wasn't responding. Ash could , however, feel he was excited about something.

"Where's Charizard?"

"Noi." Noivern said tapping his claw to his mouth. Telling Ash via aura that Charizard left with Charla at dawn, saying something about making eggs.

Pikachu sweat dropped upon seeing the new look on Ash's face.

"Damn it Charizard!" Ash's pokemon now even more confused.

Ash joined Serena for breakfast inside the condo. The young couple sitting across from each other and the only sounds being their untangles and the occasional sip of coffee. Occasionally they gave a nervous glance at each other.

Moments later there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Serena said almost anxiously getting up. She went to the door and saw a member of the Indigo league on the other side.

"Serena Achille, you're here with Mr. Ketchum?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations for making it to the final round, as a special treat , Lance has decided to allow all finalists to stay in the new condominiums closer to the Indigo Stadium."

"Huh?"

"These condos have been around for a while. The league's grown since then and with new revenue Mr. Goodshow and the others have decided to renovate new condos. Enough are completed for you to stay in them."

"Ok I guess.".

Ash and Serena were lead to a new series of condos , many still under construction but a few completed. These condos looked newer and nicer than the old ones. It had two floors instead of one and was painted white with an enclosed back patio that had a somewhat small pool around the cement and a sizable yard area for pokemon.

Ash and Serena looked around at the interior of the condo while their pokemon made themselves at home outside. Ash carefully setting their things down while Serena looked at the darker colored carpet and furniture and lighter walls. The interior was nicer than their last condo, but with everything going on she didn't think much about it.

"…..So uh, your next battle?" Serena asked.

"Not for three days."

"I see."

"You should have at least a week to get your final performance prepared."

"….Right, plenty of time."

"….I uh, was going to do some training later, did you want some hel-"

"No, I'm fine…"

"Alright, maybe I was thinking of catching up more with Ritchie and the others."

"Ok, I could always do the same with May and Dawn."

Ash came outside in his training attire, wrapping fighting bandages around his fists as he approached his pokemon. Charizard had rejoined them with a very happy look on his face.

"Grauu." he growled before noticing Ash's expression.

"Grauuu." Charizard said tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Pika." Pikachu said explaining the situation. Charizard nearly yelping, a large sweat drop forming on him as he new also felt mareepish, especially considering what he just did.

"Alright I'm sure you all know what's bothering me right now. I'd rather not talk about it and I'm sure you guy don't want to either. So what say we just train." Ash pokemon came into agreement, Infernape coming up first to spar with Ash.

* * *

Serena met up with Dawn, May, Mairin, Lucy, and Misty. The other woman watching Serena's routine practice and giving out pointers. May and Dawn joining in at some points to help her practice.

Absol and Pangoro practiced with her, May joining in with Blaziken and Venusaur.

"And finish." Serena said.

"Hmmm, good but I think you're spending too much time in the air, sure it's more of a spectacle, but on the ground you have more control." Dawn said.

"Don't worry, we might not be able to win anymore, but we're going to make sure you're ready for the final round." May said.

"Merci." Serena said. The others noticing something off in her tone.

"Serena are you ok?" Misty asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just a little nervous is all. Leaf looks really good you know." Serena's face turning red with a very nervous smile on her face.

"Are you buying this?" Misty asked Lucy.

"Nope." Serena took out a bottle of water and gave her pokemon a drink before taking a sip herself.

"Serena, you're not nervous about the next match. Something else is bothering you, I can hear it in your voice. Is everything ok between you and Ash?" Lucy asked, Serena nearly choking on her water.

"Yes! Everything's ca roule!" Serena almost shouted. Dawn and May now also convinced something was bothering Serena.

"Can we just keep practicing?"

"Sure, I'll take this one." Dawn said coming up to swap out with May.

"What do you guys think?" Misty asked.

"Something's definitely up, now that I think about it I mentioned Ash earlier and she gave a similar reaction. It was brief but noticeable." Mairin said.

"You really think they're going through a rough patch? How did that happen? Did they get into an argument over something?" Misty asked.

"But after last night how could that have happened?" Mairin asked.

"I don't think so, she doesn't seem upset when we bring up Ash, she seems almost embarrassed. There's definitely something going on that's making them distant, but not the way you're thinking. This is something else, probably not something we can help with." Lucy said.

"That's too bad. Oh well." May said.

Unknown to them, Leaf was passing nearby and oversaw what happened. She raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Hmmmm, what to do. I could let her squander and throw her off balance. That could go a long way in ensuring I win. But that's no way to win, if I don't win by being the best then it means nothing. Which means I'll have to fix this." Leaf smiled while cracking her neck.

"No problem."

* * *

Elsewhere, Ash was with his dad, Ritchie, Gary, Brendan, Brock, and Alain.

Alain with his Bisharp out and Felix with his Lucario. Bisharp tried Iron head and Thunder wave multiple times. However, Felix's Lucario either dodged, or knocked away the attacks with iron claw.

"Give it up Alain, no way you're hitting my dad's Lucario."

"Grouu!" Ash's Lucario growled cheering on his sensei.

"No way we're giving up. Bisharp use Guillotine!" Bisharp came in with his arms forming one blade.

"What is he thinking, no way that move's going to hit." Gary said.

Lucario didn't move , Felix simply smiled as his Lucario held his metal claws up and caught the Guillotine with his palms.

"Ehhh!" Gary, Ritchie, and Brock shouted. Brendan simply smiled and laughed a little.

"Wow."

Alain and Bisharp were left speechless. Lucario pulling the blade to the side and delivering a powerful kick to Bisharp's head, sending him flipping backwards in front of Alain. Lucario putting his palms together as he respectfully bowed to Bisharp.

"Geez, we didn't get a single blow in. Why aren't you on the elite 4?" Alain asked while helping Bisharp up.

"I turned away from that path a long time ago. I don't even have six pokemon."

"How did you get your Lucario so strong?" Ritchie asked.

"Who do you think taught Ash's Lucario, and Daniel's for that."

"No way! You were one of Daniel's mentors!" Brock almost screamed while shaking.

"You could say that." Ash said.

"You knew this and didn't tell us!" Brock said grabbing Ash and almost shaking him.

"I asked him to."

"We'll keep it on the down low." Brendan said.

"This has been quite the league, you four have been very impressive. The Kanto league is in a good position for it's new elite 4 member."

"What about Daniel, what does he think?" Gary asked.

"That is what he thinks, he told me this morning."

"What do you think?" Ritchie asked.

Felix smiled and glanced at Ash.

"What do you think?"

"Alright I want to see what you've got." Brendan said, letting out a Shiftry.

Ash smiled , Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder.

"Ok, we'll show you. I choose you , Serperior!" Ash's grass serpent coming out.

"Hurricane!"

"Vine whip!" Serperior used her vines to keep herself on the ground and slither through the wind.

"Leaf blade!"

"Feint attack!" Shiftry tried to come behind Serperior but she turned her tail around and caught his attack. The two pokemon pushing each other back.

Brock and the others continued to watch the battle, chatting over the details of it.

"Leaf storm!"

Both grass pokemon unleashed their hurricanes of leaves into each other and grit their teeth. Brendan and Ash seeing their pokemon covered in sweat while panting.

"You're pretty good Ash. Shamed I'm not in this league, I'd love to have a full battle."

"I'll hold you to that." Ash said, Serperior and Shiftry smiling.

"Well we could always have an unofficial one. Hell maybe even a double battle, me and May, you and Serena.

"Ehhh." Ash's face turning red while Pikachu gave a nervous look with Serperior.

Brock and the others noticed this.

"Hey you ok?" Gary asked.

"Is something wrong?" Felix said.

Ash tried to remain calm.

"I'm fine I just, I'm fine."

Eventually the others split up, leaving just Ash and Felix.

"So everything going well with Daniel?" Ash asked.

"Yes, he's still got plenty of confidence in you."

"Sometimes I wonder if he only picked me because of you." Ash said smiling.

"You give me too much credit. I trained him as an aura guardian, he became champion on his own. If every aura guardian were that good then we'd all be elite 4 or regional champions."

"I guess." Felix could tell from the way Ash was talking he was avoiding something.

"Ash is there something going on between you and Serena?"

"Huh!? No, we're fine, hunky dory." Ash said sweat dropping with his hands up. Felix felt Ash's aura, there was something going on, but he could tell it was a different kind of trouble.

Ash sighed, he knew he had to talk to someone about this, but none of his friends and not his dad. Not about this, it was times like this Ash wished he had a brother, that would have been perfect in this situation.

"Oh by the way, I just heard from your uncle Satoshi. He and Yellow arrived in Goldenrod city with the Johto brotherhood."

"Oh that's good to hear, does he like them?"

"My brother's always had a soft spot for Johto."

Ash almost felt like a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Uncle Satoshi, that's it!" Ash thought to himself.

"Ok dad, I uh, need to go. See you later."

"Alright, but it's going to rain tonight so don't stay out too late." Felix said.

* * *

Serena was near the pokemon center filling up her water bottle from a fountain.

"Well I need to get going. See you guys later." May said.

"Meet too, baby wants some rest." Lucy said.

"I think I'm going to stay and practice a little more." Serena said.

"Ok but don't stay too long, it's suppose to rain later." Misty said.

Serena opened her bottle to let her pokemon drink when she heard someone behind her.

"Eh, I thought you were going?"

"Not before I talk to you." Serena looked around and saw Leaf standing there.

"Leaf?"

"I hear you and Ash are having some trouble?"

"Huh? No we."

"Oh save it, I can see it in your eyes something's wrong. Now you two are a regular pair of love birds, so I take it this isn't something emotional."

"I, we-"

"That's a no, so maybe it's something physical." Serena's pokemon gave very uncomfortable looks, Serena herself almost steaming up ready to pass out.

"Oh my don't tell me it was your first time and you didn't li-"

"No! I-, we-. Look I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey, I'm not exactly your friend, I'm the perfect person to talk to." Serena sighed, almost bending over.

"Fine, after we came back, Ash and I were very happy. We both made it and were having some wine…We had been sleeping together for a few days, just holding each other and all. But last night, we started kissing and feeling each other up…..More than usual, I never felt such burning passion in my life…..I don't even know how it happened, but we both took our cloths off."

"Ohhhhh tell me more." Leaf said making Serena more uncomfortable, not being able to tell Leaf was only messing with her.

"We , we almost….But it didn't happen. I don't know what happened, I got him scared, maybe I came on to strong and freaked him out. I'm so fucking stupid, everything was going great and now I've screwed it up." Serena said on the verge of tears.

"Hey don't do that." Leaf said.

"I can't even look at him and he can't even look at me."

"Look at me." Leaf said grabbing Serena's chin.

"How long have you too in dating?"

"Well, almost two weeks now. I guess I did rush into it."

"It's now like you've known each other for two weeks. You knew each other at summer camp and how long were you with him in Kalos?"

"Over a year."

"That's a long time, did you ever go on a date with him?"

"Twice, but they weren't exactly dates….Still, I like to think they were." Serena said smiling a little.

"Well you're not kids anymore, you're in your twenties, you've known each other for a very long time. Still if you haven't been that 'physical' with each other getting nervous is only natural. It sounds like he was just as freaked out. It's not your fault, you'll both ease into it when you're ready."

"Does it get easier?"

"I don't know, Gary and I have never done it."

"You haven't?"

"Nope, we talked about it and decided it would happen when we're ready. As you, if you're not ready then that's fine, and I know Ash agrees because you claimed he reacted the same as you. Just take a deep breath and talk to him about it."

"I, I don't know if I can."

"Well I can guarantee you won't feel better until you do." Serena sighed and slowly nodded.

The sky began to darken with clouds overhead.

"Good luck." Leaf said leaving.

Serena took one more deep breath and returned her pokemon.

"I need to find Ash." Serena walked away , not noticing Ash walk into the pokemon center. Once inside he and Pikachu looked around for the phones.

"Uhh excuse me, Nurse Joy, do you have any phones for more private calls."

"Oh yes, right in here." She said opening a door to a smaller room.

"Thanks." Ash shut the door behind him and took a deep breath.

"Alright, here we go." Ash dialed in the number and waited. Finally another person appeared on the other side. It was a young man who resembled Ash only with lighter skin, spiky brown hair, and light brown eyes. He wore a red hooded-jacket similar to the one Felix wore and had the same bracer's as Ash.

"Ash, you called."

"Red, good to see you."

"You too cousin. Sorry about not being able to come to your tournament."

"It's fine, I didn't have time to visit you in Kalos either. How are you liking it there?"

"Well Gurkinn is a good mentor, we've done a lot of good work here."

"I just wanted to talk about something, well personal. You're the only one I feel comfortable doing it with."

"Ok, what is it?"

Ash took a deep breath, Pikachu nudging his head against Ash's.

"You know Serena right."

"Your little Kalos flower." Red said smiling.

"…..Yes."

"Oh no don't tell me you guys are going through a rough patch?"

"Not exactly, something has happened though…It's kind of embarrassing." Red saw the nervousness in Ash's face.

"What happened?" Red almost guessing what it was in his head.

"…Last night, we , well we almost….."

"Almost?"

"I don't know what happened, I thought maybe we were slowly easing towards it, but when the time came. I was just so freaked out, I basically ran off, but the worst part is I basically started it. I'm so fucking stupid."

"Don't say that, something like that is natural."

"What about you?"

Red now looked embarrassed.

"I won't confirm or deny a similar first experience. Though I won't claim to be an expert either, I've only done this with one girl it we only started recently. But it can be frightening at first. All I can say is take your time, don't be freaking out because you got afraid. Ease into it, when you're ready you'll know, don't try to force anything. Find Serena and talk to her about it."

Ash took a deep breath and nodded.

"By the way, how is your relationship going?" Red sweat dropped.

"Well-"

"Red there you are!" A familiar voice shouted. Ash saw none other than Korrina force herself onto the screen, grabbing Red by the shoulders and passionately kissed him. Ash and Pikachu laughing a little as they saw Red blush while looking almost overwhelmed.

"Don't run off like that, I thought you left for the assignment without me." Korrina said rubbing her face against his.

"Sorry, Ash called."

"Hi Ash, how are you and Serena doing?"

"Well I-"

"I'm just screwing with you, I already know."

"…..How?"

"Aura connection." Red said.

"Oh right."

"Don't sweat it Ash, you should have seen Red here our first time."

"Korrina!" Red almost shouted while blushing again.

"Well it's good seeing you guys again. Glad to see you're doing so well."

"Oh we are." Korrina said blushing.

"Korrina." Red said. Korrina turning only to have Red kiss her back, Korrina now blushing with her arms around him.

"Ok I'll uh, bye." Ash ended the call.

"Pika."

"Well they seem happy together Pikachu." Ash said petting him.

Ash walked out of the room and to the front doors when he heard a crack of thunder and rain coming down.

"I screwed up once, not again, we need to find her."

"Pika!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the league village, most of its inhabitants had left the streets to get away from the rain. Serena was alone in the darkness of the rain, her body feeling cold and wet but kept looking for her beloved.

"Ash! Ash!" She kept looking but found no one. He wasn't at their new condo, or with any of their friends.

"Ahhh!" Serena said almost tearing up while holding her head.

"Serena." Serena's eyes opened, she looked up and saw him across the street.

"Ash!" The two almost ran over until their earlier uneasiness returned. Each breathing heavily.

"Pika!" Pikachu said almost scolding Ash. He inhaled and then slowly exhaled.

"I think we should talk about last night."

"Yes, we should."

(xxxx)"I'm sorry if I came on a little strong and then avoided. I suppose I just got caught up in the moment and-"

"You came on strong? You took your shirt off, I stripped to my underwear. If anything I came on too strong and avoided you, I'm sorry if-." Both looked at each other for another moment before laughing. Pikachu was confused but soon joined in not to feel left out. Ash and Serena hugged each other tightly, not even noticing the rain coming down on them.

"Maybe we both were just nervous. It is a big step." Ash said as Serena nodded.

"You're right, I do love you. Maybe we can talk about-" Serena felt her had fall down onto her face after it soaked up too much rain. Both now felt completely soaked with water filling their shoes and every bit of their bodies.

"Maybe we should get out of the rain first." Ash said.

"Ouii! But first." Serena passionately kissed Ash despite the rain. Ash lifting Serena up in his arms while they kissed.

"Sorry , I've just always wanted to kiss you in the rain." Both smiling and blushing with their eyes closed.

Pikachu happy to see them this way again until he shivered from the cold rain.

Ash almost kicked their condo door open, letting Serena in first.

"Ahhh that's better, ehh still so wet though." Serena said feeling her cloths.

"We better change, don't want to catch a cold." Pikachu leaping down to shake himself dry. Ash handed Serena her cloths bag while taking his own.

"So uh, I'll get changed and-" Ash started, before Serena grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in. Shutting the door behind them.

"Pika." Pikachu said smiling while sweat dropping, rushing to another room to make sure he wouldn't hear 'anything' that went on.

Ash and Serena carefully set their bags down and glanced at each other, their hearts racing fast. Ash took his shirt and hat off, setting them down on one of the dressers. Serena took off her own shirt and hat, but kept looking at Ash who returned the gaze at Serena's upper body now only covered by her snug red bra. Ash glancing at a tag on the back saying size c.

Serena anxiously waited for Ash to remove his pants, not even caring if he saw her staring. Ash undid his belt end slid his pants down, Serena in kind undoing her skirt and tossing it beside her shirt.

Ash blushed like crazy when he saw the effects of the rain on Serena's red panties. The wet panties had sagged down in the back. Over half of Serena's big round butt showing. Serena blushed and began giggling as she stared back at Ash.

Ash gawking at her rear end hadn't even noticed the effect of the rain on his own underwear. Ash's boxers having come down with his pants and were now on the floor.

"Ash, you're pretty eager." Ash was confused until he realized what she was talking about.

"Gahhh!" He quickly tried to cover himself with his hands. Serena still giggling while Ash blushed with a nervous smile.

"That wasn't intentional."

"I suppose I should make us even then." Ash not shook with Serena who slow exhaled. Reaching behind her back, Serena undid the strap on her bra. After placing the bra beside her other cloths , Serena grabbed the sides of her panties and carefully slid them down. The red of her butt cheeks now exposed to Ash who felt his heart race faster and faster upon seeing Serena completely naked.

The last thing Serena removed was the blue ribbon in her hair, allowing it to fall free. The two started at each other for what felt like an eternity, both covering themselves up with their hands and arms at first. Eventually realizing there was no point and revealing themselves.

"…..So uh, should we get our dry clothes on?"

"…..Do you want to?" Serena asked.

"No."

"Neither do I." Both let out passionate smiles, not saying another word. Serena jumped onto Ash who lifted her up in his arms. Both giving burning kisses with their tongues dancing around each other's mouths. Serena feeling Ash's muscular body while Ash felt her soft and warm body.

Ash was backed up to the bed and let himself fall backwards, Serena climbing onto him with a big smile on her face. Serena's finger stroking his pectorals while her toes stroked the bottom of his feet, ticking him a little.

Serena climbed further up, Ash's face now being pressed against her breasts. Ash almost overwhelmed by this while Serena simply giggled a little, stroking her hands through his thick hair while kissing his forehead.

Serena gasped and feeling his tongue across her chest followed by his strong hands.

"You naughty little-" She started, reaching further back to his rear end. Feeling up his backside and it's muscle while she smiled wider sliding her tongue across his face. Her tongue caught by Ash's as he brought hem in for another kalos style kiss. Serena now putting her hands on his face while Ash's hands found their way to Serena's big round butt.

Serena let out a passionate moan feeling Ash's hands give her cheeks a firm squeeze followed by a spank. She gasped for a moment, putting more heat into her kiss. Ash resumed his caressing of her butt and held it tight while trusting his was it forward, Serena following suit.

By the end of the night, the rain having stopped with the moonlight shining on the young couple both fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So a bit of a shorter chapter, I didn't want a battle in every single one, break up the action a little with some other action...I'm just terrible aren't I_

 _I will admit, I didn't originally intend on so many references to my earlier works with Red and Korrina, but hey it's fanfiction why not have fun with it, and I sill like that ship, even though I'm aware it will never happen, I can dream_

 _So until next time,  
_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Indigo Stadium, A rival Enters

* * *

The morning sun blessed the Indigo plateau with its radiant light. Ash and Serena were outside their new condo. Many of Ash's pokemon trying to spar with Serena's, giving them an intense lesson in battling. Similarly, Ash sparred with Serena.

"That's it, you're getting better." Ash said, Serena covered in sweat like she came out of a bath of it. Her lungs gasping for breath while trying to strike and kick at Ash's hands.

"This is crazy." She said, having been doing this for over an hour. Ash had worked up a sweat too, but not nearly as much as his kalos flower.

Ash saw her hunch over, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Ok I think we've done enough." He said putting his hand behind his head.

Serena's pokemon let out similar relief breaths.

Feraligatr noticed Ash and Serena, smiling as he blasted them both with water. Serena coughed some up, but his hydro pump was actually cool and a bit refreshing. The salty perspiration around her body now cleared up.

"Ahhh, merci." She said shaking her wet hair a little.

Ash also wiped the water from his face, thinking about the lineups for the first battle in the indigo stadium he would have that night.

"I guess it's fate, us facing-"

"Ash." Serena said in a stern but happy tone.

"Don't think you're getting out of the other part of the training." Ash grit his teeth and sighed.

"Of course not." Serena smiled while Sylveon handed her a rose.

"Not a white one this time?"

"I don't think that would be appropriate anymore." Serena said, Ash not getting it.

Serena smiled while carefully putting it in Ash's mouth. She took his hands and slowly began their dance. Serena's pokemon finding a partner with Ash's pokemon and began doing the same.

Serena enjoying every moment of it, Ash while still not very good, did enjoy these moments with Serena.

"Uhhh did I come at a bad time." The two heard , both turning to see Ritchie with Sparky on his shoulder.

"Ritchie." Ash spitting the rose out.

"I uh….." Serena giggling while Ash sweat dropped.

"Anyway, I thought I'd come see you, after you know."

"Well we faced each other in the first round in the Indigo Stadium last time, it's fitting we do it again."

"I won't be holding back, and I want a real battle this time. No more forfeits." Ash smiled, clasping his hand with Ritchie's.

"Oh that won't happen this time." Both having competitive but spirited smiles.

"I thought I'd bring my team over to say hello before our battle. You haven't met some of them." Ritchie let out five pokemon.

Ash recognized a few, Fearless, Happy, and Zippo. Charizard nervously looking away from the smaller Charizard until he heard a growl.

Zippo approaching Charizard and looking up at him.

"Grauu."

"Grauuuuu."

"Grauuu!" Zippo held his claws up, Charizard smiling a little as he pumped his own into them. Charla nearby giving a happy look.

"Pika." Pikachu said, Sparky coming down in front of him.

"Chu."

Happy and Butterfree flying around each other getting a good look while doing so. Ash saw two new pokemon of Ricthie's. A large Nidoking and a Rhyhorn.

"This is Crusher, and Stone-" Ritchie started.

"Horn!" They all heard, hearts forming in Stone's eyes when he saw Serena who had a terrified look.

"Oh no not again!" Serena screamed, Ritchie in disbelief as he saw his Rhyhorn charge at Serena.

"Stone what are you doing!"

Stone pounced onto Serena licking her face as fast as he could while Serena laughed a little.

"Come on, get off." She tried to say in a serious tone. Ash smiling while sweat dropping with Pikachu, Sparky, Ritchie, and Serena's pokemon.

"I'm so sorry, I've never seen him do that?"

"It's not his fault, Serena's always had a knack for, attracting Rhyhorn."

"Huh?"

"It's hard to explain."

"No wait no!" Serena shouted, Stone's licks getting into her mouth.

"Awww Stone." Ritchie said looking even more embarrassed.

"Are these the pokemon you're using tonight?"

"Yes."

"Well I think it's only fair I tell you then. I'm using Pikachu, Kingler, Tauros, Butterfree, Ivysaur, and Snorlax."

"Not Charizard?" Ritchie asked, Zippo sounding just as confused.

"Charizard has already had a chance to battle. None of those pokemon have yet."

Zippo seemed almost disappointed, but accepted it.

"So that's it then, nothing left but the decisive battle." Both smiled and clasped hands again.

"See you there."

"You know it."

The two smiling again.

"Alright guys let's go." Ritchie said returning each of his pokemon.

Serena panting again.

"Merde." Serena said feeling her face and hair.

"Aww come on Serena , you sounded like you were having fun." Serena glaring at Ash for a moment upon hearing him laugh and smile.

Serena's glare transformed into an evil smile.

"Ok then." She said getting up and walking towards him, Ash's expression doing an about face.

"Wait, Serena." He said nervously. Serena licking her lips.

"Wait, wait, no Serena. No , he was licking in your mouth!" Ash shouted with a terrified look.

Serena grabbed Ash's face and pressed her own against his , sliding her tongue into his mouth. Ash trying to cry out while Serena enjoyed herself. The pokemon either disgusted or laughing like crazy.

* * *

Later that night, Ash waited in one entryway into the Indigo stadium. Pikachu on his shoulder while the two looked out at the stadium while hearing the crowd.

Ash inhaled deeply. Remembering the last time he was there, desperately rushing in after an encounter with the Rocket Gang. Now he was here again, stronger than ever before. His nerves were calmed by excitement, knowing his was facing Ritchie only helped.

"Ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

Serena sat in the stands with Ash's friends and family. The stadium lit up by the stars and stadium lights.

"It seems like an eternity since we were last here." Misty said.

"Facing Ritchie again, I hope Ash isn't psyched out." Brock said.

Serena shook her head.

"Ritchie came over earlier, Ash seemed fine."

"No surprise there." May said.

"This boy looks a bit like Ash." Delia said.

"Maybe, if he took more from you." Felix said, Delia looking closer.

"Huh, you know you're right….I wonder if that girl I knew in college really was my long lost sister." Delia said.

Felix watched closely as Ash entered the stadium. The audience cheering louder.

Lance and Daniel now sat with the three elite four members.

"So Ketchum faces another elite four candidate. He's done well so far, but if I recall he's had a troubled history the last time he faced this trainer." Bruno said.

"Are you the same trainer as when you were eleven?" Daniel asked.

"We'll see soon enough." Lance said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final match for today will now begin. In their first battle of the victory tournament, we have Ash and Ritchie!"

Ash and his friend smiling across from each other.

"The battle between Ash and Ritchie will now begin, each trainer is allowed six pokemon. Both trainers may substitute!"

"Alright, we made it here again. Time to give it our all, go Stone!"

Ritchie's Rhyhorn coming out and stomping into the ground. Serena giving a slightly nervous look upon seeing the Rhyhorn.

"Are you ok?" Dawn asked.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine!" Serena said in an unconvincing manner.

"Let's do this, I choose you Tauros!" One of Ash's Tauros coming out and huffing while scraping the ground with his hoof.

"A Rhyhorn and a Tauros, we're in for an intense battle here folks."

"Stone use Horn attack!"

"Zen Headbutt!" Tauros rushed forward his head glowing with psychic energy. Both pokemon clashed hard, giving it their all while trying to brute force the other back.

"Come on Stone you've got this!"

"You can do it Tauros, you're stronger than him!"

"Pika!"

"Moahhhh!" Tauros huffed, Stone grunting in frustration upon feeling himself get slowly pushed back. Tauros lowering his head and locking his horns under Stone's chin.

"That's it!" Serena shouted. The others looking excited upon seeing Tauros lift Rhyhorn up. Felix looking concerned.

"Oh no, Ash look out!"

"Huh?" Serena said, Ritchie smiling.

"Stomp!" Stone brought his front feet down hard onto Tauros's head.

"Moahhh!" Ash's Tauros grunting while trying to get away.

"Tauros move back!"

"Pika!"

Tauros got away from Stone's feet, but now the Rhyhorn was back in a solid stance.

"Bulldonze."

"Iron head!" Stone made the ground shake. Tauros huffing while his horns and head were coated in metal. Despite this, Stone impacted first, pushing Tauros back a few feet.

"Be strong Tauros, regain your footing!"Ash's eyes glowing blue for a moment. Tauros's eyes followed suit.

"Moahhh!" Tauros slowly pushing Stone backwards.

"Come on Stone, you can do this!"

Both pokemon grunting and letting out their testosterone into their brutal attacks.

"Work up!"

"MOahhhhh!" Tauros glowing red for a moment. The increase in his strength allowing Tauros to slide Stone back a few feet.

"Stone edge!"

"Giga impact!" Stone released a fury of spiked rocks directly in front of him. Tauros coated himself in pure green energy, the incoming spiked rocks bouncing off him.

"Stone dodge it!" Stone desperately tried to move. Tauros colliding into his side like a train.

"Horn!"

"Stone!"

The rhyhorn on his side with swirly eyes.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle!"

"Well done Tauros."

"Pika!"

"Yes!" Serena said.

"Ok good start, but he needs to stay vigilant." Misty said.

"Stone return, I couldn't have asked for more. Well Sparky we knew this wouldn't be easy."

"Pika." He said nodding.

"Tauros return, I'll need you later."

"Time to turn it around, go Crusher!" The massive Nidoking came out and shook the stadium.

"Gruuuuuu!" Crusher roared, his arms raised high into the air.

"Well we've got a big guy too, I choose you Snorlax!"

"Lax." Snorlax shaking the stadium when he landed. A dazed expression on his face.

"Now we have a Snorlax and Nidoking. This battle could shake the stadium."

Koga shook his head.

"Does he write his own lines?" He asked.

"I hope not." Karen said.

"Snorlax use Rollout!" Snorlax curled himself into ball of rock , rolling forward while picking up momentum.

"Crusher focus energy and Iron tail!"

Crusher focused himself, carefully aiming his tail.

"Gruuuu!" His wrecking ball of a tail hitting Snorlax and sending him rumbling backwards with bits of rock landing around him.

"Pika." Pikachu said in concern.

"Snorlax are you ok?"

"Lax!" Snorlax roared, now looking furious as he got onto his feet.

"That's one strong Nidoking." Brendan said.

"Ash's Snorlax-"

"He's plenty strong, and he's angry now." Brock said.

"Crusher use Megahorn!"

"Defensive curl, grab his horn!" Snorlax curled up for a moment, catching Crusher's horn and stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Lax!" Snorlax roared, lifting his foe up of this head.

"Iron tail!" Crusher tried to smash Snorlax again, but Snorlax used his left arm to knock the tail away.

"Megahorn!" With only one arm holding him up, Crusher was able to force his head down into Snorlax's.

"Snor." Snorlax groaned, the massive beat stumbling closer to Ash and Pikachu.

"Earth power!"

"Gruuuu!" Crusher slamming the ground with his right foot, brining forth a tremor.

"Jump over it!"

"Huh?" Ritchie said.

"Lax!" Snorlax demonstrated an amazing feat of agility by leaping clean over the the Earth Power and doing a summersault.

Crusher and Sparky sweat dropping in disbelief with many in the crowd.

"That was, impressive." Brendan said looking just a surprised as May and Lucy.

"That's Snorlax for you." Misty said.

"Awesome!" Serena shouted.

"Chip away!"

"Lax!" Snorlax wailing on Crusher with a fury of strikes from his arms. The Nidoking pushed further and further back.

"Gruuuu!" Crusher grabbing both Snorlax's arms, holding them in place with furious look on his face. Snorlax returning it.

"Iron tail!"

Crusher's tail hit Snorlax's head hard, knocking him backwards just enough for his final move.

"Superpower!"

"Gruuuuuu!" With all his might, Crusher glowed red and smashed his entire upper body into Snorlax's.

Sweat forming on Ash's brow when he saw Snorlax shake the ground upon impact.

"Snorlax is unable to battle."

"Yes! We're back on track Crusher!"

"Chu!"

Crusher breathed deeply but smiled.

"Snorlax return, get a good rest. You raised your Nidoking strong."

"The strongest." Ritchie said proudly.

"We'll see how strong, I choose you Tauros!"

Tauros came back out, huffing again when he saw his opponent.

"Be careful Crusher, he's fast and strong."

"You know he is, Tauros use Iron Head!"

"Iron tail!" Crusher's metal tail met Tauros's metal head, both bringing great strength, but no clear winner.

"Focus energy!"

"Work up!" Both pokemon working hard to ready themselves.

"Zen headbutt!"

"Megahorn!" The two pokemon collided again, their horns impacting but once again neither could gain an edge.

"This is an intense one folks, despite Nidoking's superior size he's even with Tauros!"

"Go Tauros!" Serena shouted.

"Water pulse!"

"Huh!? Iron tail!" Crusher frantically slammed his tail up and into Tauros's chin, the pulse of water barely missing Crusher. However, Ash saw an opportunity.

"Giga Impact!" Crusher now out of his lower stance, was hit straight in the stomach and carried backwards.

"Tauros has Nidoking at his mercy!"

"No you don't, Superpower!" Crusher hit Tauros with everything he had, despite the blow to his head, Tauros managed to hurl Crusher onto his back. The Nidoking's eyes swirly. Before Ash could celebrate Tauros collapsed on top of Crusher.

"Both pokemon are unable to continue."

"A double knock out, this leaves both trainers tied folks!"

"Quite a show, their battling styles seem quite similar." Lance said.

"You're right, I've also taken a look at Ritchie, he's quite interesting as well." Daniel said.

"This is nerve rattling." Delia said, recalling the last time her son battled Ritchie.

"Ash told me about last time, I don't think this is the same situation." Serena said.

"I guess."

"I agree with Serena, that boy's come a long way since then. I for one am quite proud of how well he's matured." Oak said.

"I know." Felix said in a different tone.

"Tauros return, you did great Tauros."

"Crusher return, I'm proud of you."

Ash took out his next pokeball and moved it around in his hand for a moment.

"I choose you, Ivysaur!" Ivysaur emerged from his pokeball.

"Saur!"

Ritchie smiled.

"Ok then, go Fearless!" Ash and Pikachu saw Ritchie's Fearow fly over their heads.

"Fearow vs Ivysaur, trainer Ash is at a great disadvantage but can Ritchie exploit it?"

"Fearless use drill peck!"

"Row" Fearless Squawked, flying down fast and hard.

"Ivysaur use razor leaf!"

"Knock them away!"

Fearless used his beak to harmlessly deflect the incoming leaves. Ash smiling with Ivysaur, the two sharing an aura glow for a moment.

"Leech seed!" Ivysaur let out a seed at just the right moment, Fearless's beak up deflecting a leaf , now unable to stop the seed.

"Fearless use Agility!" The Fearow desperately trying to move away but was too late.

The leech seed sprouting around Fearow, ensnaring him and draining his stamina.

"Return!" Ivysaur charging forward. The power of his friendship with Ash behind him.

"Saur!" Ivysaur hitting Fearless hard.

"Fearless break free!"

"Row!" Fearless squawked, flying up and over Ivysaur.

"Solarbeam!"

Ivysaur began taking in sunlight.

"He clearly wants us to come in while he charges up." Ritchie said.

"Pika." Sparky said nodding.

"Fearless use agility."

Fearless began moving fast around Ivysaur. Appearing and then reappearing.

"Solarbeam!"

"Saur!" Ivysaur unleashing the beam of solar power into Fearless's path. Just as Ash expected, Fearless appeared out of the path and over him.

"Vine whip!" Four vines flew up and ensnared Fearless. Ritchie and Fearless looking distressed.

"Alright bring him down!" Serena shouted.

Ivysaur slowly bringing the great bird closer to him.

"You want him, ok, Arial ace!" Fearless stopped pulling against Ivysaur and flew down directly at him.

"Saur!" Ivysaur grunted while taking a direct hit from Fearless.

"That's it now!"

"Leech seed!"

Despite taking a direct hit, Ivysaur kept his hold on Fearless.

"Agility!" Even with his great speed, Fearless couldn't escape the vine whip. Ivysaur's leech seed hitting Fearless again and caused him to fall straight down.

"Return!"

"Saur!" Ivysaur crashing into Fearless again.

"Fear." Fearow landing on his back with swirly eyes.

"Fearow is unable to battle."

"Great work Ivysaur."

"Pika."

Ivysaur smiling.

"Whew, he's got the lead again." Dawn said.

"Ivysaur is really good." Serena said , remembering him from Ash's battle against Agatha.

"Fearless return, rest up." Ritchie reaching for his next pokeball.

"Go Happy!"

"Free!" Ritchie's Butterfree coming out over him.

"Another pokemon who has a type advantage, can Ivysaur keep it up?"

"Happy use gust!"

"Dodge it!"

Ivysaur readied himself, and managed to dodge the first small tornado. Unfortunately, Happy unleashed three, the second hitting Ivysaur.

"Saur." Ivysaur grunting as he took the effective attack.

"Ivysaur are you ok?'

"Saur." Ivysaur said panting.

"Sleep powder!"

"Razor leaf!" Ivysaur quickly let out a storm of leaves that carried away the incoming powder.

"Confusion!" Happy's eyes glowed red. Ivysaur caught in psychic energy while trying to keep the sleep powder away from him.

"Saur." He said being lifted up.

"Free!" Happy shouted, slamming him into the ground.

"Ivysaur!"

"Pika!"

Ivysaur tried to get up but fell back to his side.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle."

"Trainer Ritchie has evened things out again folks."

Serena looked frustrated again.

"Ritchie's kept up too it seems." Brock said.

"Ivysaur return, excellent work as always. We'll take it from here, I choose you Butterfree!"

"Free!"

"A battle of Butterfree's it seems folks!"

"Alright let's see it then." Koga said in interest.

"Free." Happy said, asking Butterfree why they never got to face each other last time.

"Free!" Butterfree said back, bragging about him making Caterpies. Pikachu and Sparky sweat dropping.

"Butterfree silver wind!"

"Tailwind Happy!"

Both Butterfree let out their wind at each other.

"Air Slash!" Butterfree began riding his own wind, the incoming tailwind slowing much of it down, but still giving him a boost.

"Sleep powder!"

"Use the silver wind!"

"Free!" Butterfree shouted, using his wings to blow the silver debris into the sleep powder. Butterfree hit Happy hard, but the second Butterfree was quick to recover.

"Gust!" Happy hit Butterfree with three successive mini tornados.

"Confusion!" Happy held Butterfree in place with psychic energy.

"Come on Butterfree!" Serena shouted.

"Psybeam!"

"Free!" Butterfree blasting Happy hard with a beam of psychic energy.

"Sleep powder!"

"Sleep Powder!"

Both Butterfree let out the green powder into each other.

"Free." Each said getting drowsy.

"Oh no, use Gust quick!"

"Air Slash!"

Both let out their attacks and scored direct hits, Butterfree taking all three mini tornados but still managing to reach Happy and slash across him.

The Butterfree duo landed on the ground unconscious.

"Both pokemon are unable to continue!"

"Another double knock out, this battle keeps getting more intense!"

"Very close." Delia said in concern.

Gary and Leaf watching in another part of the stadium.

"This Ritchie guy is pretty good."

"I know." Gary's voice sounding almost a bit concerned/ worried for Ash. Leaf took notice of this.

"Gary is everything ok?"

He sighed.

"I really want Ash to win here."

"Duh that's all you've been talking about."

"It's, it's not just that…..I don't want to battle Ritchie."

"Why not?"

Gary sighed.

"Because he's the reason I never made it to the Indigo Stadium. I lost to him in the fourth round."

"What? You never brought this up before."

"I'd been focusing so much on Ash, it almost came out of my mind. Plus I thought I could avoid him for a while. Now, I just want Ash to win." Leaf putting her hand on Gary's shoulder.

"Butterfree return, you did very good Butterfree."

"Happy return, I'm proud of you."

"Alright, it's your turn. I choose you Kingler!" Ash hurled his fifth pokeball forward. His large crab pokemon coming out.

"Trainer Ash has chosen a Kingler."

"This is it, you're going to regret leaving Charizard behind." Ritchie said smiling.

"No way, he's going with-"

"Go Zippo!"

"Grauuuuu!" The large Charizard roared while coming out of his pokeball.

"He's not going with Sparky first?"

"Why is he choosing a Charizard?" Dawn asked.

"I think I know." Lucy said.

Ritchie revealed a black bracelet on his left wrist.

"Let's do it Zippo!"

"grauuu!" Zippo roared, the Charizite Y around his wrist glowing into a colorful sphere around him.

"Grauuuu!" Zippo roared, now a Charizard Y.

"Incredible, another mega evolution!"

"I hope your trainer has a mega evolution up his sleeve." Karen said.

"Kingler can't mega evolve." Daniel said.

"Mega evolution can help, but Charizard Y is still weak to water." Lance said.

"We can do this Kingler."

"Pika!"

Kingler giving an intense look.

"Kingler use Brine!"

Kingler let out dashing water overhead at Zippo.

"Zippo dodge and use Air Slash!"

"Grauu!" Zippo roared, flying fast and avoiding the water while coming down at Kinglet.

"Crabhammer!"

"Fire blast!" Zippo blasted symbol fire into Kingler, his Crab Hammer smashing it apart, but also slowing it enough for Zippo to slash across him.

"Kingler are you ok!"

Kingler grunted but stayed on his feet.

"Smokescreen!" Zippo blasted a thick view of smoke around Kingler who coughed a bit.

"Air Slash!"

"Brine!" Ash and Kingler's eyes glowed blue. Kingler unleashing Brine right where Zippo was.

"Woah." Brendan said impressed.

"Yes!" Serena shouted.

"Dodge it!" Ritchie screamed, Zippo avoiding the brine by millimeters. Only able to do so because he was ion mega form.

"Harden!" Kingler prepared himself before Zippo hit.

"Flamethrower!"

"Brine!"

Kingler extinguished the incoming jet of fire all the way to Zippo.

"Fly!" Zippo flew fast under the brine and crashed into Kingler, lifting him high up into the air before the poor crab crashed onto his head.

"Kingler!"

"Pika!

"Kingler is unable to battle!"

"Yes , awesome Zippo!"

"Chu!"

"And Charizard has taken the lead for Ritchie."

"Merde!" Serena said bracing herself.

"It's all up to Charizard now." Misty said.

"….He's not using Charizard." Serena said.

"He's no?" Brock said.

"Oh his Greninja then." May said.

"No." Serena said.

Felix already knowing the answer.

"Kingler return, good job Kingler. This is it Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu leaping down and sparking his cheeks at Zippo.

"And trainer Ash has chosen his Pikachu."

"His Pikachu? Not that Charizard?" Bruno said.

"Agatha underestimated that Pikachu too." Lance said smiling with Daniel.

Alain and Mairin watched, almost disappointed they weren't seeing Ash's Charizard again.

"Zippo use Flamethrower!"

"Grauu!"

"Agility!" Zippo flew fast over the battlefield, lighting it up in fire, but Pikachu moving fast enough to avoid it all.

"Pika! PIka!"

"He is fast, but we're faster! Air Slash!"

Zippo flew in with lightning speed.

"Iron Tail!"

"Chu!" Pikachu leapt up and hit his metal tail into Zippo's claws, actually making the great mega Charizard move out of the way.

Ritchie and Sparky grunting.

"Electroball!"

"Chu!" Pikachu hurling his tail around again, a ball of electricity hitting Zippo's back hard.

"Grauuu!" Zippo grunted in pain.

"Direct hit, is Mega Charizard ok?"

"Zippo use Smokescreen!" Zippo shook himself out of the shock and growled, blasting the field in smoke around Pikachu.

"Flamethrower!"

"Pikachu get ready with Agility!" Felix watching Ash and Pikachu share aura eyes while Pikachu's senses allowed him to hear and feel the fire around him.

"Chu!" Pikachu shouted, avoiding each jet.

"This Pikachu is taking everything Charizard can give!"

"Fire blast!"

"Thunder!"

"Pika chu!" A bolt of lightning went hurling up , breaking apart the fire and hitting Zippo hard.

"Grauuu!" Zippo roared in pain.

"Zippo!"

Zippo crashed into the ground paralyzed from Thunder.

"Electroball!"

"Zippo quick use Fly!" Zippo tried to move but his paralysis kept him in place.

"Chu!" Pikachu shouted, one more electoball nailing Zippo in the face hard. The Charizard landing on his back in his normal form.

"Charizard is unable to battle!" The audience let out an uproar of applause. Ritchie and Sparky gritting their teeth.

"Wow, you almost forget how amazing Pikachu is sometimes." May said.

"Yes! Pikachu!" Serena shouted.

Felix smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'm impressed now." Koga said.

"The battle isn't over yet." Lance said trying to stay fair.

"Zippo return, get well Zippo. Ok we can do this Sparky!"

"Chu!" Sparky jumping down and sparking his cheeks at Pikachu. Both growling at the other.

"A battle of Pikachus has now begun!"

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

"Double Team Sparky!" Pikachu sped forward in a series of dashes resembling teleportation.

"Chu!" Sparky shouted, running forward with several duplicates joining him.

Pikachu hit most of them, but Sparky remained safe.

"Quick attack!"

"Agility!" Sparky now made a mad dash for Pikachu, but Pikachu narrowly avoided him.

"These are some fast Pikachu folks."

"Sparky use Thunderbolt!"

"Iron tail!"

"chu!" Sparky shouted, blasting a series of lightning bolts at his rival Pikachu.

"Pika! Pika!"

Pikachu leapt up, catching each bolt with his metal tail.

"Slam!" Sparky charged forward with great speed, hitting Pikachu dead in the center of his stomach.

"Chu." Pikachu grunted.

"Hold on Pikachu!" Serena shouted.

"Electobal!" Pikachu backflipped and hurled his tail around, mixing his own electricity with the power he absorbed from Sparky.

"Dodge it!" Ritchie shouted. Sparky tried to move, but the surging electroball came too fast, hitting and exploding around him.

"Sparky are you ok?"

"Pika!" Sparky shouted while still growling.

"Agility!"

"Double Team!" Pikachu running around the field with increasing speed, Sparky making more copies of himself following Pikachu.

"Thunder!'

"Thunderbolt!"

"Chu!" A series of thunderbolts flew at Pikachu, but a single larger bolt exploded into the ground. Both Pikachu taking a hit and tumbling away.

"Oh geez did they knock each other out like last time?" Misty asked, Serena holding her hands in fists.

When the smoke cleared, Pikachu and Sparky were panting.

"Chu!" They growled with sparking cheeks.

"This is it Pikachu, let's do as Serena does, go for broke!"

"Pika!" Serena could hear this and smiled while blushing.

"Volt Tackle!"

"Wild Charge!"

"Pika!"

"Chu!" Pikachu and Sparky covering themselves in enough electricity to power a building. The audiences' hearts racing when they saw the Pikachu prepare to collide.

"You got this Sparky! Come on!" Ritchie shouted. Ash not needing to say anything, just hold his hand up and smile.

"Together." Ash's eyes glowing blue one more time.

"Chu!" Pikachu shouting while his eyes did the same.

Pikachu hit Sparky first, managing to land his head into Sparky's stomach.

"Pikachu!" A blue explosion of electricity enveloped the stadium. Ash not flinching while Ritchie covered his face.

"Sparky!"

Upon the clearing of the smoke, Pikachu stood over Sparky panting.

"Pika."

"Trainer Ritchie's Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchum!

"Yes! Yes!" Serena shouted, Delia and the young Kalos woman hugging each other in excitement.

Felix and Ash's friends simply smiling and nodding.

Gary exhaled in relief.

"So it's Ash for now." Leaf said. Gary nodding before looking over at Alain.

"And him."

Pikachu leapt into Ash's arms, both sharing a long hug while Ritchie picked up Sparky.

"Sparky it's ok, we did our best."

"chu."

Ash approached Ritchie with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Ritchie, thank your for facing me again here."

"Pika!"

Sparky smiled with Ritchie, both trainer and pokemon bumping fists with the other.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Ash has defeated Ritchie and now moves on further than he's ever made it in the Indigo League,_

 _It will be a bit before my next update, I'm going on a trip to universal tomorrow_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fierce fighting at the Indigo league, gather all your passion

* * *

It was late in the morning at the Indigo stadium, a slight breeze blowing throughout the stadium as a battle raged on.

Ash sat with Serena and the others in the stands near the front row. Gary faced off against his opponent, a young woman with thick red hair and green eyes.

"This semifinals match is getting very exciting folks, trainer Sandra only has one pokemon to trainer Gary's two. But who knows, a turnaround could be exciting."

"Oh my God this announcer is bad." Misty said.

"Get them Gary!" Leaf shouted.

Ash watched carefully with Pikachu and Serena. Gary's Alakazam carefully keeping pace with a Kangaskhan.

"Kangaskhan use Chip away!" The great pokemon charged forward, furiously trying to hit her opponent. Alakazam moved fast, avoiding each blow while using psychic energy to keep himself just out of harms reach.

"Psycho cut!"

"Alakazam!" Gary's Alakazam slashing his spoons across to create a blade of psychic energy. Kangaskhan crossed her arms to absorb the blow, sliding back a bit but remaining her composure.

"Outrage!"

"Khan!" The Kangaskhan roared, a barrage of dragon energy storming towards Alakazam.

"Teleport and Psychic!" Alakazam vanished, reappearing behind Kangaskhan to lift her up with psychic energy.

"Alakazam!" Gary's pokemon slamming Kangaskhan down head first into the ground.

"Kangaskhan!" Sandra shouted. Kangaskhan laid on her back unconscious.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle, the winner is Gary!"

"Well done." Gary said. Alakazam closing his eyes and meditating. Leaf lead the audience in applause for Gary.

"Trainer Gary is now moving on to the final round!"

"So Gary made it, I guess it's fate. Now I just have to do the same today." Serena put her hand on Ash's shoulder while he turned to Alain who was sitting nearby. Alain looking back at him.

* * *

Later that day, Ash was in his condo's enclosure where his pokemon anxiously waited in front of him. Each eagerly waiting to know if they would get the chance to battle.

With Ash was Serena and his parents. The three were silent, allowing Ash to think his decision over.

"Ok I know who I'm going to use." Ash said putting six of his pokemon into their pokeballs.

Many of his other pokemon gave disappointed looks but went back to what they were doing.

"Team's picked, all there's left to do is wait." Ash said.

"Well lunch is ready in the mean time." Delia said.

"Thanks mom." The four sat down and began eating.

"Mrs. Ketchum, this is very good. Merci." Serena said.

"Thank you Serena. Ash said you're quite the cook yourself."

"Big night for both of you, semifinals and the final round for Serena's showcase." Felix said.

Serena nodded.

"Leaf is really good, this definitely won't be easy."

"I know how you feel. Alain might have been one of the toughest trainers I ever battled." Serena remembered Alain well. Ash was so close to winning the Kalos league, but Alain's Charizard was too much, even for Ash-Greninja.

"We shouldn't be worried though. We made it this far, we can just do our best." Ash said sounding more excited.

Serena nodded.

"Let's go for broke!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted then noticing Ash pour a little more ketchup onto his food. Pikachu's eyes nearly turned to hearts as he returned to it. Ash smiling while he pet him.

"I'm glad to see you both feeling so well. I have the utmost confidence in you, Daniel does as well. But no matter what happens you've made us proud." Felix said.

"Without a doubt." Delia said.

* * *

Another hour passed and Ash stood in his corner of the Indigo stadium. Pikachu on his shoulder and Alain across from him.

"This is it folks, can you feel the excitement. The final semi-final match is about to begin!"

"I've been waiting for this Ash. Our last battle all those years ago left me wanting more."

"We're ready for you this time Alain!"

"The semi-final match between Ash and Alain will now begin. Each trainer is allowed six pokemon and both may substitute. Trainer's choose your pokemon!"

"Let's do this! I choose you Hawlucha!"

"Hawl!" Hawlucha shouted, gliding through the air with his wings held out. Serena smiling upon seeing the fighting bird land and hold his wings out proudly.

"Still a showoff." She said.

"Him again, alright let's see how much you've improved. Go Toxicroak!" The large poison-frog coming out and moving sleekly on his feet towards Hawlucha.

"The trainers have chosen a Toxicroak and a Hawlucha, this could be quite the venomous match up fol-….Hey who the hell are you, what are you, hey! Bzzzzzt!"

"Sorry about that folks, the last announcer isn't feeling well. I'm Baron Goodtime here to commentate on this match! Let's get ready for an intense battle!" The new announcer having a deeper and more invested voice.

"Toxicroak use Sludge bomb!"

"Hawlucha dodge and use Karate chop!" Hawlucha moved fast, using a combination of gliding and agility to keep himself away from each explosion of poison energy hurled at him.

"Toxicroak use poison jab." Toxicroak met Hawlucha, keeping his karate chop's back with his forearms. However, when he came forward to jab Hawlucha, the fighting bird's eyes glowed blue for a moment. Alain noticing Ash's do the same.

Hawlucha evaded each jab and followed up with a kick to the chest that pushed Toxicroak back. Alain noticing Hawlucha was mimicking Ash's own movements as his other pokemon had done before.

"No way we're falling into this quagmire, Mub bomb!"

"Hawlucha dodge it!" Hawlucha leapt backwards, holding his wings up when he felt a gust of wind and used it to glide away. Toxicroak blasting the ground in front of him with explosive mud. The venom-frog hurled two more into the air.

"Dodge it!" Hawlucha re-angled his wings and flew down at an angle, avoiding each blow.

"Sword's dance!"

"Hawl!" Hawlucha shouted, his body glowing blue with attack power.

"Venoshock!" Toxicroak unleashed a bolt of venomous energy, this time hitting Hawlucha dead on despite his agility. Ash grunting as he felt a bit of the poison.

"Lucha!" Hawlucha grunted, the blast forcing him into the dirt.

"Ohhh that one looked like it hurt folks."

"Come on Hawlucha do your best!" Serena shouted.

"I like this one, a fighting bird, it's so cute." Dawn said.

"Hawlucha you're ok." Ash said, Hawlucha flipping back up with his wings held out.

"Persistent as always, Venoshock!"

"Dodge!" Hawlucha leapt forward, gliding through the air and avoiding the Venoshock.

"Shadow ball!" Toxicroak unleashed four balls of ghostly power. Each missing Hawlucha but burst around him, each collecting energy from the Venoshock.

"Flying press!"

"Hawl!" Hawlucha shouted, hurling himself down just before the collected poison energy exploded where he was.

Before Toxicroak could evade, Hawlucha crashed into him hard. The poison-frog grunting from the power of the blow. Stumbling backwards as Hawlucha stood up in a proud manner.

"Great job Hawlucha!"

"Pikachu!"

"Dead on hit! That's one well trained Hawlucha folks!"

"Ahhh he's much better." Koga said upon hearing the new announcer.

"Yes!" Serena shouted.

"That was impressive, flying press isn't that accurate." Brock said. Lucy nodding.

"Toxicroak use sludge bomb!"

"Croak!" Toxicroak spitting out a series of bombs around the battlefield, Hawlucha evading each one while Toxicroak prepared himself.

"Poison Jab!"

Toxicroak lunged forward just after one of his explosions , hitting Hawlucha's side hard. Hawlucha grunted, but before he could respond he was hit again. Poison filling his body and turned his body violet.

"Merde." Serena said.

"Poison." Felix said in concern.

"Ohhh that's one nasty poison blow folks! Let's hope Hawlucha can hold on!"

"Hawlucha Karate chop!"

Hawlucha struck back hard, hitting Toxicroak's arms , but not decisively.

"High jump kick!"

"Dodge!" Toxicroak tried to move back but Hawlucha leapt up fast enough to smash his knee into the poison-frog's face with the impact of a bulldozer. Toxicroak lifted up into the air from the impact of the blow.

"Arial ace!"

"Hawl!" Hawlucha cried, slashing Toxicroak hard enough to send him plummeting into the earth.

"Toxicroak!" Alain shouted, Toxicroak laying on his back with swirly eyes.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle!"

"And Toxicroak goes down hard! Trainer Ash takes the lead now!"

"Keep it up Ash!" Serena shouted.

"No mercy!" Misty added.

"Hawlucha return, great moves out there."

"Toxicroak return, you did very well."

"He must want to give Hawlucha a rest." Dawn said.

"Poison can be very lethal in battle." Lucy said.

"Ash has taken the lead for now." Lance said.

"I have the utmost confidence in him."

"True, but this one has beaten Ash before, one a league, and came very highly recommended by Diantha." Lance said.

"True enough, this is the king of battle where champions are forged." Lance nodding.

"I expected as much seeing you again, but we're just getting started. Go Metagross!" Alain shouted.

The large steel pokemon came out and hovered over the ground.

"I choose you Sceptile!"

"Tile!" Sceptile shouted as he performed a front flip upon coming out.

"A Sceptile and Metacross, hope you Hoenn fans out there are watching!"

May and Brendan smiling a little hearing this.

"Go Sceptile!" May screamed.

Sceptile and Metagross stared each other down, Metagross looking more serious while Sceptile smiled.

"Vyle!" Serena shouted, Grovyle coming out of her pokeball with hearts for eyes.

"Right, I guess you want to see him battle." Serena said sweat dropping a little, but still smiling.

"Metagross use Bullet punch!"

"Sceptile use agility and dragon claw!" Sceptile moved with almost unbelievable agility for a pokemon his size, avoiding each blow that came at him. By the end of the strikes, his claws glowing with dragon energy.

"Iron defense!" Metagross covered himself with more metal coating over him. Sceptile slashed Metagross hard with his claws. Metagross grunted, but endured the blows. However, Sceptile's final blow broke through the iron defense and sent Metagross tumbling backwards.

"Tile!"

"Ohh I felt that one from up here folks!" The crowd letting out a cheer for Sceptile as Grovyle steamed up.

"Wow, she's quite, infatuated." Misty said with Serena still sweat dropping.

"Metagross you ok?" Metagross shook his head and got up.

"Sceptile's not going down easy Alain."

"Pika!"

"We'll see about that! Bullet punch!"

"Agility!" Once again Metagross unleashed a storm of punches that Sceptile dodged like a pro. However, this time Alain was ready.

"Ice punch!" Metagross punched the ground, coating it with a layer of ice. Sceptile was able to avoid slipping but struggled to move around.

"Oh no." Ash said.

"Now we've got you! Ice Punch!"

"Dragon claw!" Sceptile tried to counter the ice punch, but the ice went well against the dragon energy and hit Sceptile's stomach hard.

"Now that's a punch folks, and an effective one at that."

"Slam!" Ash shouted. Sceptile hit the ground with his tail upon impact, the blow shattering all of the ice on the field.

"Quick thinking on Ash's part." Brock said.

"But it'll be interesting how he plans to stop another." Brendan said.

"Ice punch!"

"Leaf storm!"

"Tile!" Sceptile roared, a hurricane of leaves raking into Metagross's hard metal body. Normally they would have no effect, but Sceptile's leaves scraped across his body like blades. Metagross grunting in pain as he struggled to move his arms.

"Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile leapt through his hurricane of leaves like a ninja, slashing Metagross twice like a flash. Alain grunting seeing his Metagross in pain.

"Alain do something!" Mairin shouted frantically.

"Meteor mash!" Metagross spinning himself and his arms around. Unfortunately for Sceptile, he had come too close and was hit across the leg by the impact of meteor mash.

Sceptile grunted sliding back across the ground.

"Ice punch!"

"Agility!" Sceptile began evading the blows. That was until he felt a great pain in his leg from the Meteor mash.

"Oh no, look out!"

"Pika!" Sceptile was hit hard in the chin by a second Ice punch, the icy blow filling his senses with intense pain.

"Vyle!" Grovyle shouted frantically in fear for her beloved.

"Come on Sceptile!" Serena shouted.

"Ice punch!"

"Slam underneath!"

Sceptile opened his eyes and ducked under the ice punch. Ensnaring his tail around Metagross's legs. Metagross unwittingly carrying Sceptile around him.

"Dragon claw!"

"Iron-"

"Tile!" Sceptile roared, sending his claws deep into Metacross's face.

"Metagross!" The steel pokemon collapsing onto the ground.

"Meteors is unable to battle!"

"Yes! That's two!" Serena's excitement reaching the brim. Grovyle's face red as she danced around in a loving manner.

"That's two knockouts for Ash! But will he keep this lead, something tells me Alain's got more in store for us!"

"Ash has such a good lead!" Delia said.

"Perhaps, but he shouldn't let his guard down either." Felix said.

"Metagross return."

"Sceptile return."

"Ok where with this Sceptile the last time we battled?"

"I had to give my Kalos pokemon the chance."

"Hmp, he's gotten even better. I need to turn things around, go Tyranitar!"

"Gruuuuooo!" Tyranitar roared, the stadium shaking upon his landing.

"I choose you Noivern!"

"Noi!" The great flying dragon roared , flying hard over Ash and staring down at his opponent.

"A Tyranitar and a Noivern, hold on folks, this battle could shake the stadium."

"Tyranitar use Stone edge!"

"Noivern use bomburst!"

"Noi!" Noivern's speaker ears letting out a series of concussive pulses that exploded around the incoming rocks, breaking them apart into nothing.

"Sandstorm!"

"Hurricane!"

"Gruuuooo!"

"Noi!" Tyranitar attempted to engulf Noivern in a thick wind of sand. But Noivern's hurricane blew the sand away and even moved Tyranitar a little.

"Hyper beam!"

"Dragon pulse!" Both great beasts letting loose their beams of power at each other, but their collision only resulted in mutual attack destruction.

"It's neck and neck folks, neither side is letting the other get ahead."

"Dragon claw!" Ash shouted, Noivern flying down fast for a pokemon his size. Tyranitar was still recharging from the Hyper beam. Alain giving Tyranitar a signal to prepare himself.

"Noi!" Noivern shouted, his claws burying themselves hard into Tyranitar. But Tyranitar didn't move.

"Ice fang!" Tyranitar bit down on Noivern's neck with an icy grip that send shivering agony throughout the dragon pokemon.

"Noi!"

"Noivern hang on!"

"Pikachu!"

"That's it Alain!" Mairin shouted.

"Alain let Tyranitar get hit to use his attack." Misty said.

"He had to know he could endure it." Brock said sounding impressed.

"Noivern use Dragon pulse!"

"Dark pulse!" Before Noivern could let out his attack, Tyranitar's pulse of dark energy carried him back a few feet.

"Now use Stone edge!"

"Hurricane!"

"Noi!" Upon recovering, Noivern let out his hurricane. The great winds blowing the stones every which way but where.

"Dragon pulse!"

"Noivern!" Tyranitar grunting upon feeling the impact of the blow as he was carried back a little.

"Tyranitar Dark pulse!"

"Agility!"

Noivern's agile movement allowed him to evade the dark pulse, but Tyranitar intentionally let it go high, forcing his foe lower.

"Ice fang!" Tyranitar jumped high enough to snatch Noivern's neck again.

"Noi!" Noivern cried, the ice filling every bit of his senses with pain.

"Noivern hold on!" Serena shouted in fear.

"Noivern use Dragon pulse!"

"Noi!" Noivern roared while blasting Tyranitar hard. Ash and Alain watching intensely until the attacks ended with both pokemon unconscious.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"

"A double knock out folks! But this still leaves Ash with a commanding lead!"

Gary watched the battle with Leaf and Oak.

"Damn, Ash is doing well so far." Leaf said.

"Yeah, I thought this Alain beat him." Gary said.

"Something tells me we've yet to see his true potential." Oak said.

"Did Diantha really recommend him?" Karen asked before Bruno elbowed her.

"I think he's doing well, this is a case of two very skilled trainers."

"Return." Ash and Alain muttered.

"Excellent job Noivern. Well we have the lead, but Alain is doing to be even more dangerous now."

"Pika." Pikachu said nodding.

Mairin held herself while shaking, Alain not looking scared one bit.

"Go Bisharp!" He shouted, the metal fighter coming out.

"I choose you Heracross!"

"Cross!" Heracross said while flying out.

"Bisharp use swords dance!"

"Heracross Close Combat!" Heracross flew right at Bisharp , preparing his fierce attack.

"Metal claw!"Bisharp attacked strategically, hitting Heracross's blows enough to propel backwards away from the next. Ensuring Heracross couldn't score a decisive blow.

"Woah, that's an interesting tactic." Lucy said.

"No kidding." Brock said worried.

"Bisharp use Swords dance!"

"Mega horn!" Bisharp began powering up, but Heracross's mega horn carried him backwards across the battlefield.

"Metalclaw!"

"Furry attack!" It was now Heracross who unleashed the counterstrikes, hitting Bisharp's elbows and forearms with successive blows to keep him away.

"Well folks, this is intense! Both trainers are using a similar strategy!"

"Bisharp Iron defense!" Bisharp stopped attacking and heightened his defenses, allowing Heracross to hit him. But to Ash's frustration the attack had little effect.

"Guillotine!"

"Dodge it!" Heracross attempted to move, but Bisharp was too close, slashing across Heracross with a single stroke.

"Cross." Heracross muttered falling backwards.

"Heracross is unable to battle!"

The audience now began to applaud for Alain who looked more confident.

"Yes!" Mairin shouted.

"And a nasty Guillotine scores a decisive knock out folks."

Serena sighed, knowing Ash's win wouldn't be so easy.

"Heracross return, I'm sorry I let that happen Heracross. We need to end this quick, I choose you Hawlucha!" Ash shouted. Hawlucha came back out and gave his pose despite the poison.

"Looks like this flashy Hawlucha is back folks. But can he endure that poison?"

"Bisharp use metal head!"

"Karate chop!" Bisharp attempted to bash Hawlucha back, but Hawlucha's blow sent Bisharp stumbling backwards.

"Another!" Ash shouted, Alain looking frantic when he saw Hawlucha leap forward. However, the poison began to take it's toll, causing Hawlucha to miss.

"Oh no." Ash said with Pikachu nervously sweat dropping.

"Guillotine!"

"Karate chop!" Hawlucha came back, bashing Guillotine to the side. This giving Alain and the audience a great surprise.

"Hawl!" Hawlucha roared, his second strike about to hit until the poison's effect returned.

"Lucha." He grunted.

"Metal claw!" Bisharp slashed Hawlucha across his stomach. The fighting bird collapsing onto the ground.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle!"

"Incredible folks, Alain has just tied things up" The audience giving him more support.

"Well look at that." Lance said.

"Yes! Yes!" Mairin screamed while leaping up and down.

"He's not going down without a fight it seems." Dawn said.

"Come on Ash don't let this get to you!" Serena shouted.

"Hawlucha return, it wasn't your fault. Ok let's get him this time. I choose you Sceptile!"

"Tile!" Sceptile shouted in a fighting stance.

"Bisharp use swords dance and Metal claw!"

"Agility!"

Despite his hurt leg, Sceptile was once again able to evade each incoming strike like a pro. Bisharp getting irritated with his foe's speed.

"Slam!"

"Tile!" Sceptile shouted, his tail hitting Bisharp's stomach hard enough to lifted him up.

"Dragon claw!" Sceptile propelled up to slash Bisharp back into the ground.

"Bisharp is unable to battle!"

"Yes!" Serena shouted.

"Vyle!"

"Well folks looks like this Sceptile doesn't take well to his friends getting knocked out."

"Bisharp return, magnificent work. Go Unfezant!"

The Unova bird flew out over his trainer and let out a happy pose.

"Tailwind and Feather dance." Unfezant's wind began blowing white feathers all over the battlefield with Sceptile unable to avoid them. His attack power dropping sharply.

"Sky attack!"

"Slam him down!" Sceptile tried to leap up, but his weakened attack power coupled with the tailwind kept him from reaching Unfezant in time and was hit hard.

"Sceptile!"

"Pika!"

Sceptile landed on his back with swirly eyes.

"Sceptile is unable to battle!"

"Just like that Sceptile is out too, trainer Alain has come back hard folks!"

"Yes! That's my Alain!" Mairin shouted.

"Vyle!" Grovyle's eyes filled with tears as she nearly fell over, Serena helping her stay up.

"It's ok Grovyle." She said.

"Ash really needs to focus now." Brock said.

"Sceptile return, you got us this far Sceptile, we'll finish it. I choose you Unfezant!" Alain and his Unfezant in surprise seeing Ash's female Unfezant come out.

"Fez?"

"Fez." Ash's Unfezant chirped, flying over him and giving a wink to Alain's unfezant.

"Fezzzzz!" Alain's Unfezant squawked, his eyes turning to hears and his face red.

Many began laughing while Alain sweat dropped.

"Unfezant not now! Snap out of it!"

"Fez!" He squawked doing just that.

"It's a battle of Unfezant folks."

"Feather dance!"

"Hyper beam!"

Ash's Unfezant let out an orange beam of power , shocking Alain and his Unfezant. The blast burning apart the incoming leaves as the male Unfezant narrowly avoided the blast.

"He's not messing around. Unfezant use Air slash!" The male Unfezant flew fast at Ash's female who was still recharging from Hyper beam.

"Detect!" Unfezant surprised the audience at her recovery rate and let out a shine from her left eye. Ash's Unfezant avoided the Air slash with a swift movement, putting herself behind the male.

"Steel wing!"

"Un!" The female squawked, her wings shining with metal and punished the male with two swift blows across his face.

"Tailwind!"

"Fez!" The make squawked. A powerful backwind carrying him around the air away from the female.

"Glide and use roost!" The male Unfezant closed his eyes with green healing power filling his senses with an easing relief. The tailwind carrying Unfezant without having to fly himself.

"Razor wind!" Ash's Unfezant attempted to hit her foe with a sharp gust of wind. But tailwind was able to keep the other Unfezant safe as his roost completed.

"That roost just undid Steel wing, looks like trainer Ash is back to square one."

"Not yet, Unfezant use razor wind!"

"Keep riding tailwind and use Sky attack!" Alain's Unfezant continued riding his tailwind, allowing him to avoid the razor wind and prepare for Sky attack.

"Now I've got you, Hyper Beam!" Unfezant propelled himself forward , but did so at a speed that prevented him from changing directions. By riding in the wind, Ash and his Unfezant had been able to see his path and where he'd be for Sky attack.

"Fez!" Ash's Unfezant squawked, her hyper beam hitting Alain's Unfezant head on. Despite this, the male continued forward, shocking Ash, Unfezant , and Pikachu.

"What!?" Alain smiled, his Unfezant hitting Ash's hard and sending her tumbling down to the ground.

"Fez." She said with swirly eyes on the ground.

"Unfezant is unable to battle!"

"No way." Serena said in great concern.

"Yes that's my-" Mairin started, Gary now looking a bit concerned until he saw the male drop like a rock. Alain's Unfezant landing right next to Ash's.

"Well how about that folks, a double knock out, looks like Hyper Beam was too much for him. It's down to one on one now!"

Ash and Alain stared intensely at each other, both knowing already who the other would choose. Alain holding his pokeball close.

"This is it partner, we've beaten him before. But we've also seen what they can do, remember our promise, one day be the greatest mega partners in the world. If what we know about them is true then this is the next great step towards our ultimate goal." Alain said as he looked up at Daniel's box.

"So let's do it then, go Charizard!" Alain's Charizard came out and landed hard, giving a loud growl while holding his wings out.

Ash held his own pokeball close to him and Pikachu.

"Let's do our best, remember what we've learned." Ash smiled.

"I choose you Charizard!" Ash's own Charizard took the field, the ground shaking upon his landing.

"Grauuuuuuu!" Charizard roared, rattling many teeth in the audience.

"Grauuuu!" Charla roared trying to support her mate.

Daniel and Lance took particular interest in this, Daniel's Charizard having come out in preparation.

"Grauuu." The charizard growled.

"Looks like someone wants to see his student battle." Daniel said.

"I've heard Alain's Charizard is legendary, but I've also seen Ash's. This ought to be stunning." Lance said.

"Charizard vs Charizard, except a field on fire folks, this is going to be incredible!"

The two Charizards had seen each other battle, but now took measure of the other. Both were roughly the same size, with Ash's having more visible muscle mass to him. Alain and his own charizard looked unfazed but inside had some concerns. Both suspecting correctly that Ash's charizard had been trained by Daniel's.

"If this is his student, then we really have to beat him now." Alain said, his Charizard growling in agreement.

"Let's go! Charizard use Flamethrower!"

"Inferno!" Both Charizards kicked off from the ground and flew like the wind. Alain's breathed a great jet of fiery punishment. Ash's Charizard increased his own tail flame's size, the flames emerged from his mouth like a steaming train. Alain's charizard felt the heat from the incoming inferno, his own fire getting engulfed easily.

"Dodge it!" Alain's Charizard performed a great feat of agility in the air to avoid the inferno, coming down right at Charizard from above.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Dragon claw!" Ash's Charizard making a sharp-angled movement. Both Charizards clashing with Ash's charizard grabbing Alain's Charizard's wrists. Alain's Charizard growling with the intensity of fire, Ash's Charizard growled back but did so while smiling.

The audience watching closely while both Charizards attempted to overpower the other.

"You can do this Charizard!" Mairin shouted.

"Go for broke Charizard!" Serena shouted.

Alain grit his teeth when he saw Ash and Charizard share an aura gaze. Alain soon saw his Charizard's wrists get moved back. Charizard amazed at the strength of his opponent.

"No you don't, Steel wing!" Alain's Charizard coated his wings in a shiny layer of metal. Snarling in his sharp movement that allowed him to break free of the grip and push the second Charizard's claws up.

"Now we've got you, thunder punch!"

"Dragon claw!" much to the audience and Alain's shock, Ash's Charizard used his wings and a sharp jump to get his feet claws high enough to reach the thunder punch.

Alain speechless as he saw Ash's Charizard grab onto his Charizard using his feet and flip him to the side.

Alain's Charizard grunting, but still managing to catch himself using his wings and land on his feet.

"What a move folks!"

Daniel's Charizard nodding in a proud manner. Felix doing the same.

Alain couldn't help but smile in admiration.

"Where was he during our battle in Kalos? He's got to be your strongest pokemon."

"Charizard is as well trained as any of my pokemon." Ash said, Charizard giving a similarly humble look.

"Charizard and I are ready for the real battle to begin, how about you?"

Ash and Charizard smiled.

"We were waiting for you to start."

Both touched their keystones, the audience shaking in anticipation. A blue and green sphere forming around both Charizard , revealing mega Charizard X and Z.

"Mega Charizard X and Z folks. You're definitely getting your money's worth tonight!"

Gary let his own Blastoise out, the water starter staring hard at Charizard Z.

"Charizard use Dragon claw!"

"Dragon Claw!" Mega Charizard X and Z clashing together like a pair of flying titans, each clash knocking the other back. Charizard Z's blows having more of an impact, but Charizard X moving slightly faster.

"Dragon pulse!"

"Steel wing!" Charizard X used his wings as a shield from the incoming dragon blast, but still felt it's great impact. Sweating in a desperate attempt to keep his wings closed.

"Dragon claw!"

"Dragon claw!" Both Charizards clashing again, this time resulting in a fast paced brawl between the two. Each effectively parrying the other's blow with their own. Charizard X's blow were faster, but Z's more powerful. Neither Charizard able to land a decisive blow on the other, that was , until Charizard Z hurled his tail around , crashing into Charizard X like a makeshift dragon claw.

"Charizard!" Alain shouted.

Charizard Z now smelled blood in the water.

"Dragon claw!"

"Pikachu!"

"Grauuu! Grauuuu!" Charizard Z snarled in a fury, raking his heavy but agile claws into Charizard X three times, carrying him far into the air.

"Now Blast Burn!" Charizard Z flew directly over X. His tail flame exploding around him in preparation for the fire bomb. Alain forced to cover his eyes from the heat, others in the audience doing the same.

Upon the departure of the smoke, Alain saw his Charizard slowly arise from the ground. The Charizard X breathing heavily while covered in soot.

"Charizard X just won't give up!" Serena and the others impressed by his resolve. None so more than Ash and his own Charizard.

"Just as determined as I remember."

"We won't give up Ash! Charizard Dragon Claw!" Charizard X letting out his dragon roar. Tough claws coating his paws with even more punishing power.

"He's going for broke, let's do the same! Draconic style like Circe!"

"Grauuu!" Charizard Z roaring in agreement. Alain now seeing Ash and Charizard's eyes glow with aura again, only this time an emerald green. Charizard's body soon being coated in similar aura.

Felix sat up upon seeing this.

"He mastered Draconid style Aura! I wasn't even able to do that." Felix said. He looked over at Daniel's box.

The world champion smiling with his Charizard.

"That's my student."

Both Charizards flew in a flash of dragon energy, clashing one final time as both their attacks hit their mark. Ash felt Charizard grunt and take the attack hard. Charizard X's blow dealing a great amount of pain to him. Despite this, he managed to maintain his composure, Charizard X hit the ground hard, reverting to his normal form with swirly eyes.

"Charizard." Alain said in a reasonable but sincere tone.

"Alain's Charizard is unable to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchum!"

"That's game , set, and match folks this Semi finals round is over!"

Serena cheered with a red face, her joy flooding her very being. Ash's friends standing up while doing the same.

"Alain." Mairin said curling up with tears coming out of her eyes. The young woman comforted by her Chespin and Leaf who patted her shoulders.

"That boy. I suppose you got what you wanted Gary." Oak said.

Gary couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, this is exactly how it was meant to be." Blastoise and Gary looking at each other before locking wrists.

Charizard nearly crashed down into Ash, staying in his Mega form while he pinned Ash down and licked him. Alain slowly helped his own Charizard up.

"Are you ok?" His Charizard nodding.

"I guess we still have a lot of work to do. But it just means we have a path to follow, and a goal to reach."

His charizard giving a hopeful smile while nodding. Ash's Charizard reverted to his normal form, getting up with Ash and Pikachu to meet up.

"Alain."

"Ash." Both trainers clasping hands.

"I guess this makes us tied." Ash said.

"I guess so, next time I better prepare my team better."

"We'll be ready." Ash said returning Alain's confident smile.

* * *

That night, Serena and Leaf stood on a pair of stages set up in the middle of the stadium.

Serena stood in her Kalos Dress, Absol and Pangoro beside her.

On the second stage was Leaf in her Kanto kimono. Venusaur and Butterfree beside her. The audience around them waiting anxiously for the performances to start.

"Begin!"

"Time to be amazed!" Leaf shouted while touching her keystone. She began dancing as Venusaur transformed into Mega Venusaur.

"Vine Whip!" Mega Venusuar roared, using her many vines to lift Leaf into the air. The young woman dancing with her Butterfree high above the stage.

"Free!" Butterfree letting out poison powder into the air with a tailwind to keep it away from Lead. At the same time, Mega Venusaur released sleep powder with petal blizzard, the moves mixing into a colorful and art like display around Leaf who continued dancing with Butterfree.

"That's it Leaf keep it up!" Gary shouted. Serena and her own pokemon watching Leaf intensely.

"She's good, so good." Serena seeing no fear or doubt in Leaf's expression. Her heart pounding every moment , knowing her own turn was coming closer and closer.

"Sol." She heard, looking down at Absol.

"Sol."

"Pang!" Pangoro said lifting Serena up for a moment in her arms. Serena felt her nerves ease up, getting back on her feet with a smile.

Leaf came down with Butterfree and bowed , Venusaur joining them.

"Now for performer Serena!" Serena looked back up at Ash one more time. Closing her eyes as the Kalos music began.

"Let's go!" Serena held her hands out while touching her stone.

"Sol!" Absol cried, leaping over Serena with a colorful sphere around him.

Serena's dance began with mega Absol landing in front of her. The two moving with great energy and equally impressive choreography. Pangoro joined in, coming down with hammer arm. Serena and Mega Absol leapt up onto the arms, Pangoro flipping them both up into the air.

Mega Absol raised his head up for a moment, coming back down with a series of psychic cuts around Pangoro. The great panda pokemon smashing them apart with bullet punch. Each shattered psychic slash shattered into a sparkling psychic display.

Pangoro didn't miss a beat and caught both her partners. Serena performing a front flip with great agility onto the ground. Not waiting a moment while taking Pangoro's hand and dancing more elegantly with her.

All the while Mega Absol used double team, five copies leaping over and through the partners when they made openings. Each Absol coating himself in a shining swords dance.

"She's so beautiful." May said. Dawn almost jealous of how well Serena's routine was going.

Ash's face being a mixture of proud and almost bashful. Lucy noticing Brock tearing up with his hands clasped.

"Brock , again really?"

"It's just so beautiful, Ash displaying such affection. I'm so moved!" Lucy and Misty sweat dropping.

Serena now dancing in front of Pangoro with Mega Absol. A powerful future sight coming down that caught the audience by surprise. In response, Pangoro roared, unleashing an outrage that collided with the incoming future sight, exploding around Serena's team like a series of fireworks.

The judges were in awe seeing this. Dr. Joy dropping her pen.

Now covered in sweat, Serena held out her hands one more time in the finishing pose. The audience showing their praise in a thunderous applause.

Leaf standing just on the other stage with her own team.

"Damn, I'll admit it, that was impressive."

Serena bowed with her pokemon. The judges speaking with each other in a hushed tone. Serena and leaf didn't feel nerves as they waited. Each judge giving their piece and nodding with the others.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, this is a nearly impossible task choosing between these performers. But they've done it. The first Indigo League Grand Ceremonial Performance champion is , Serena Achille!"

Serena had the same sensation as when she won the Sinnoh grand festival and her very first showcase.

"We did it." She said softly.

"Sol!" Absol cried, leaping into Serena's arms while nearly knocking her over. Pangoro sheered with him, lifting both up in her arms.

Leaf looked over at Serena. Both her pokemon doing the same. They could hear Ash and the others cheering even from down there.

She took a deep breath.

"Well I suppose that's that then." Leaf petted both her pokemon. Gary came down to join her, both noticing Ash lift Serena up and plant a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Would you have done that if I had won?"

"Do I need a reason too?" Gary asked before giving Leaf a long kiss.

"No." She said hugging him and smiling.

"I'm sorry babe."

"Eh you can't win them all. Although I will admit I'm even more motivated for you too win."

Gary looked back at Ash.

"You and me both."

* * *

 _Ash has battled and defeated all but Gary, one match remains between him and the elite 4_

 _This has been great being back in Amourshipping, but the next chapter is the last one_

 _I may or may not buy let's go Pikachu since I still think fondly of pokemon yellow, if I like it and movie 21 I may be inspired to write more_

 _Until then, I may try a for Honor fic, I've written a draft of chapter 1 and posted it on Wattpadd under fictionknight2 for anyone interested_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Elite 4 challenge! Begin my dreams!

* * *

It was late at night in the Indigo plateau and the inhabitants of the village were fast asleep. However, at least one was awake. Ash laid awake staring at the ceiling of his condo's bedroom. Serena was fast asleep with her arms around him and her head on his chest. Pikachu was asleep at the foot of their bed with Sylveon beside him.

With everything on his mind, sleep wasn't coming easy to Ash. He took a deep breath, very carefully getting up to not wake Serena. Pikachu slowly opened his eyes upon seeing Ash get dressed.

"Pika?"

Ash put his finger to his lip, Pikachu carefully jumping up onto his shoulder. The two walked out and through the Indigo village towards the stadium. Ash entered the the stadium and looked around, the stadium lit up well by the full moon.

Pikachu looked at Ash's expression, a mixture of excitement and nerves painted over it. He took a deep breath while doing so.

"Can't sleep either?" Ash turned his head slightly seeing Gary sitting in a front row seat.

"Not really."

"Join the club." Ash walked over and sat down beside Gary.

"Tomorrows it then, we've both talked about it a lot."

"Yeah, me above anyone." Gary said.

"Gary, I'm not the reason you gave up being a trainer am I?" Ash's question cutting deep into Gary, though not intentionally.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just, since you went back, you've seemed happier. Not that you weren't before but, that you found your true passion again."

"Look Ash, I know what's going through your head. The decision was mine to make, maybe the wrong one to just give up like that. But it all worked out in the end."

"I'm glad to hear it. By the way, does Leaf know about your old cheersquad?" Ash asked in a joking manner, Pikachu smiling while laughing a little.

Gary nearly jumped hearing this.

"You can never! Ever bring that up to her, that never happened!"

"I still can't believe they followed you around like that."

"Yeah well they all were a little , off. Me being a ten year old , I didn't really notice it. I can't believe my grandfather let it happen as long as he did."

"As long as he did?"

"You must not have been there when I got back from loosing the first time, he scared them off nicely. Threatening to call officer Jenny."

"Gary I got news for you, if Leaf is the same girl she was at camp. I guarantee she knows already."

Gary gave a terrified look while sweat dropping.

"Oh shit, you're right! Which means she hasn't brought it up yet for a reason. Oh God she's saving it for when she needs it. What do I do?"

"You could find a Celebi , go back in time."

"Chu." Pikachu said smiling.

Gary's look stayed frantic.

"….You, you think that would work?"

"Gary relax, I'm messing with you. The last thing you need is to be thinking about that during our battle tomorrow."

He exhaled.

"Right. By the way, I hope you know I'm picking my six strongest pokemon. I hope you're doing the same."

"I don't think that way Gary."

"Just because some happen to be stronger than others doesn't make them worth less. It's like I said years ago, you can never have too many pokemon. The more you have and the more you have that are well trained, that's the mark of a real trainer."

Gary's philosophy was still different than Ash's, but Ash could respect it, unlike Cross's.

"I guess we'll see tomorrow."

"Two trainers enter, but only one joins the elite four." Ash and Gary exchanging spirited but competitive looks.

* * *

The next day the Indigo Stadium was packed to the brim. Every seat taken and dozens of tv cameras broadcasting around the world. In the orange islands, a pokemon researcher with an Azumarill, Scizor, and Venomoth was watching.

In Hoenn, a pair of young trainers were also watching. One wearing glasses with Grovyle and a Gallade, the other having green hair with a Sceptile.

In Unova, a pair of gym leaders and a researcher were also watching.

In Kalos, Red and Korrina were watching with Gurkinn in the tower of mastery. In Lumiose, Bonnie and Clemont were watching with their friends at Sycamore's lab.

"Go Ash!" Bonnie shouted with her arms up.

Inside the stadium, Paul and Miette were watching from the western middle end. Harrison watched from the north end, and Alain on the south with Mairin. Ritchie was watching with Ash's friends, but his friends only.

Misty gave a slightly irritated look as she sat by Brock and Lucy.

"I can't believe they get to sit in a private box with Daniel Rian and the elite four."

"A private box only has so many seats Misty." Lucy said smiling.

"Still." Misty said with her arms crossed.

In the private box, Serena sat beside Ash's parents. Felix himself sitting by Daniel. In the row behind them, Lance sat with the three members of the elite four. Also present were Goodshow, Oak and Leaf.

"My my, it seems like only yesterday you were down there for the first time Daniel. How time flies."

"This is so exciting." Delia said.

"For some of us." Leaf said smiling, Serena trying not to get angry over it. Knowing Leaf wasn't being too serious. Sylveon sitting on Serena's lap, both almost giddish in anticipation. Ash and Pikachu below across the stadium facing them.

"This is it, whoever wins joins us. I'm quite excited." Koga said.

Karen nodded.

"These two beat Will and Agatha. I have no doubt they're elite four material. The question is, who deserves it more." Lance said smiling.

Ash and Gary gazed hard across the field at their opponent. The sounds of the cheering audience beginning to fade into obscurity. The only they each focused on was the battle to come, but not in an intense manner, one of dreams.

"This is it ladies and gentlemen , the final match of the Indigo League! This is a very special too, the winner will no only win the league, but will go on to join the Kanto elite four!"

The ref looked giddish himself while coming up to the side of the battlefield.

"This will be a six on six battle between trainers Ash and Gary. Each trainer is allowed to substitute. Trainers choose your pokemon!"

"Let's not wait any longer! Go Arcanine!"

"I choose you Muk!"

"Arooo!"

"Muk!" Arcanine and Muk came out and faced each other. The audience watching in anticipation for the first moves.

"Muk vs Arcanine , time to see if the fiery beast can burn through the venomous monster!"

"Arcanine use Sunny day!"

"Muk use Mud bomb!"

"Extreme speed!" Arcanine let out a ball of light that increased the amount of sunlight coming in. Muk spit out an explosive ball of mud towards his foe. Arcanine simply sped forward, smashing Muk apart into pieces.

"Ohh that's gotta hurt, or maybe not."

Gary saw Ash smiling with Muk reforming from the scattered sludge.

"Muk!" The poison pokemon looking completely unharmed.

"Tough guy huh, let's see how he takes the heat, Arcanine use Fire Blast!"

"Mud bomb!" Ash was hoping the dirt and wet mud would extinguish the incoming flames, but with sunny day and Arcanine's sheer power, the fire blast simply blew through and hit Muk head on.

"Muk." The poison pokemon grunted in pain, feeling the fire and it's burn.

"Arcanine fire fang!"

"Sludge bomb!"

"Muk!" Arcanine began dodging incoming blasts of poison. Although he avoided each one, Arcanine wasn't able to get closer to Muk.

"Fire blast!"

"Sludge wave!"

"Muk!" Muk raised a wave of poison, the incoming symbol fire burning through it before the wave collapsed, taking the fire with it.

"Mud bomb!"

"Muk!" Muk blasted Arcanine hard with an explosive blast of mud.

Gary grit his teeth, the track being super effective.

"Get him Ash!" Serena shouted.

Arcanine shook off some of the mud and growled at Muk.

"You ok Arcanine?"

"Aroooo!"

"Muk use body slam!"

"Muk!" Muk leapt into the air.

"Fire blast!"

"Sludge wave!"

"Extreme-speed!" In order of succession. Arcanine blasted at Muk, who let out a wave of poison extinguishing the flame. Arcanine sped forward, managing to avoid the body slam.

"Fire blast!"

"Arooo!" Arcanine blasted Muk again, forcing him back. Muk grunting in great pain.

"Fire fang!"

"Mud bomb!"

"Jump!" Arcanine managed to leap over the incoming bomb, but Muk was ready.

"Body slam!" Muk leapt up and slammed into Arcanine hard, pinning him down to the ground.

"Got him!" Ash , Pikachu, and Serena excited, but Gary only smiled.

"Fire fang!"

Muk soon collapsed into a puddle of liquid after fire burned through him.

"Muk!"

Muk had swirly eyes with his arms held out. Arcanine shaking off pieces of sludge from his fur.

"Muk is unable to battle!"

"Yes!" Leaf shouted, Serena and Ash's parents looking concerned.

"That's my grandson." Oak said proudly.

"Looks like Arcanine takes the lead for Gary, but let's see if he can keep it."

"Muk return, you did everything you could. Ok reliance didn't work, let's try speed! I choose you, Pidgeot!"

"Ott!" Pidgeott squawked coming out.

"Pidgeott is Ash's next choice, but can he keep up with Arcanine?"

"Arcanine use extreme-speed!

"Fly!" Arcanine leapt up , but missed Pidgeott who flew up and avoided Arcanine, coming down back at him.

"Fire Blast!"

"Dodge!" Pidgeott avoiding the incoming blast and flew under Arcanine.

"Ott!" Pidgeott flew up into Arcanine's stomach.

"Arcanine quick use Fire fang!"

"Steel wing!"

"Ott!" Pidgeott slammed both wings into Arcanine's head, sending him hurdling down into the ground.

"Arcanine!"

"Aroooo." The unconscious Arcanine grunted.

"Arcanine is unable to battle!"

"Arcanine is out cold! Pidgeott evens things up."

"Yes keep it up Ash!" Serena shouted.

"It's still even." Leaf said.

"Arcanine return, good moves out there. We'll keep up the pressure, go Dodrio!"

The three headed bird squawked with all three of his heads upon coming out.

"Dodrio comes out fight folks, bird vs bird!"

"Pidgeott use hurricane!"

"Dodrio use agility, ride the wind!" Pidgeott let out a storm of wind, but Ash and Pikachu saw Dodrio speed forward, gliding through the wind and allowing himself to be ridden through it.

"Tri attack!"

"Rio!" The three heads let out three spinning attacks.

"Agility and steel wing!"

Pidgeott dodged each attack effortlessly , coming in close with metal wings.

"Drill peck!" Dodrio and Pidgeott began a fast paced sparring session. Each of Pidgeott's wing blows was pushed back by Dodrio's hard beaks.

The audience watching closely for who would win.

"Twister!" Pidgeott blasted a tornado of dragon power right into dodrio. The three headed bird squawking as he was flown around and enveloped in dragon energy.

"That twister looks powerful folks, can Dodrio escape!"

"Come on Dodrio use Sky attack!"

"Pidgeott use agility!"

Pidgeott flew away like a teleporting pokemon. But Dodrio burst out of the tornado and then forced himself straight up by pushing off the ground.

Despite using agility, Dodrio was able to hit Pidgeott and send him tumbling down towards the ground.

"Is this it for Pidgeott!?"

"Come on Pidgeott!" Serena screamed, Leaf and Gary looking excited.

"Pidgeot use fly!"

Ash and Pidgeott's eyes glowing blue.

"Ottt!" Pidgeott squawked, flying into Dodrio hard as he came down.

"Looks like this bird still has some fight left in him!"

"Tri attack!"

"Agility!"

"Ott!" Pidgeott flew forward moving fast enough to avoid the incoming attack.

"Sky attack!"

"Fly!"

Both birds clashed hard in the air. Ash and Gary gritting their teeth until they saw their pokemon fall together and land on the ground.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"

"Double knockout!"

Daniel looked over at Serena and Leaf, both cheering on their boyfriends with Delia joining in.

"Ash is doing well so far."

"He's growing stronger, some day he might even surpass you." Felix said smiling to Daniel.

"We'll see, a champion must always be ready for challengers."

"Pidgeott return!"

"Dodrio return!"

"Gary this is very exciting."

"Yeah well you haven't seen anything yet! Go Umbreon!"

"I choose you Wartortle!"

Wartortle came out with his shaded on. Umbreon standing in an observant manner.

"Wartortle and Umbreon, let's see where this goes!"

"Wartortle use Hydro pump!"

"Umbreon quick attack!"

Umbreon moved fast, dodging each jet of power water like a pro.

"Iron defense!" Wartortle covered his shell in water before retreating inside. Umbreon hit Wartortle but did little damage.

"Rapid spin!"

"Turtle!" Wartortle hit Umbreon again and again, each bash of his shell making Umbreon grunt.

"Assurane!" Umbreon managed to regain his footing and slammed his paw hard into Wartortle, sending him tumbling back. Despite this, Wartortle came out of his chest and caught himself. Performing a backflip before landing on his feet.

"Confuse ray."

"Rapid spin!" Umbreon tried to confuse Wartortle, but he simply went into his shell. The confuse ray harmlessly hitting the shell as it flew at Umbreon.

"Dodge and use tail whip!" Umbreon leapt off the shell, whipping it with his tail to lower Wartortle's defenses.

"Hydro pump!"

"Psychic!"

Wartortle attempted to use Hydro pump but was held in place as well as his water by the psychic attack.

Umbreon crashed Wartortle into the ground hard, Ash and Pikachu grunting while Serena look concerned.

"Skull bash!"

"Keep up Psychic!" Umbreon's eyes glowed red as he kept up psychic.

Despite this, Wartortle's sheer power allowed him to push forward and slam hard into Umbreon.

"That's one tough Wartortle folks!"

"Umbreon use Assurance!"

"Hydro pump!"

"Tortle!" Wartortle blasted Hydro pump, but Umbreon leapt high over the blast. Landing hard and slamming his paw into Wartortle, sending him back.

Wartortle got into his shell and allowed himself to tumble, eventually flipping himself back onto his feet.

"Psychic!"

" Hydro pump!"

Umbreon lifted Wartortle up and then slammed him back down. Despite this, Wartortle was able to force his hydro pump into Umbreon. Both pokemon landing with swirly eyes.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"

"Well this battle is getting good folks!"

"Geez this is close." Delia said.

"Ash always was a determined one, maybe he does have a chance." Leaf said, Serena looking back at her for a moment.

"Umbreon return."

"Wartortle return, great job out there."

"Well it could be going worse, at least were even."

"I choose you Lucario!" Ash shouted, his Lucario coming out info a fighting stance.

"Lucario huh, perfect. Go Alakazam!" Gary shouted while smiling.

Alakazam faced Lucario with an intense expression.

"Alakazam vs Lucario, this could be trouble for Ash."

Felix's Lucario came out with Daniel's.

Lucario put his hands together and bowed respectfully to Alakazam.

"Psychic!' Before Lucario could raise back up, Alakazam aimed a spoon at him and lifted the fighting pokemon up.

"Sword's dance!" Lucario glowed blue and held his hands down, managing to catch himself with his hands. He grunted but forced himself into a stance.

"Grauuu." Lucario snarled, feeling disrespected by being attacked during a bow.

"Psychic!" Alakazam lifted Lucario up again. The red Lucario grunting as he felt the psychic energy envelop him.

"Aura sphere!"

Lucario grunted, forcing his hand through the psychic energy. A sphere of aura crashed into Alakazam hard making the psychic pokemon stumble.

"Aura sphere!" Now free, Lucario leapt forward, pressing the sphere forward like a punch,

"Teleport!"

Alakazam began appearing and reappearing all around Lucario who frantically looked around.

"Psycho cut!" Alakzam slashed a crescent psychic wave into Lucario who grunted.

Alakazam kept teleporting and reappearing, coming behind Lucario again with psycho cut.

"Extreme speed, find his aura." Lucario closed his eyes and read the aura around him.

"Gruoooo!" Lucario sped like lightning , hitting Alakazam as he reappeared.

"Swords dance!"

"Psychic!"

Alakazam regained his footing, holding both spoons at Lucario.

"Focus Punch!" Lucario grunted feeling the power of the psychic around him. Alakazam sweating with Gary as he tried to hold Lucario back.

"Grouu!" Lucario forced himself free, his fist glowing red as it slammed into Alakazam, flipping him through the air and onto his back.

"Alakazam!"

"Alakazam is unable to battle." The audience cheering with Serena as Lucario smiled, breathing deeply before giving another respectful bow.

"Yes, he has the lead now!" Serena shouted, Leaf looking more intensely.

"Come on babe."

"Alakazam return."

"Great work Lucario, keep it up."

"Pika!"

"Time to turn it around, go Blastoise!" The ground almost shook when Gary's Blastoise came out.

Lucario respectfully bowed again, returning to a fighting stance to face him.

"Rain dance!" Blastoise brining forth a cover of clouds that brought a rainstorm down.

"Close Combat!" Lucario leapt forward, his fists glowing red.

"Iron defense." Blastoise glowed with metal, his paws catching Lucario's fists as he held him in place. Lucario grunting he desperately tried to break free.

Blastoise kept his same confident expression. Throwing Lucario into the air above him.

"Hydro cannon!" A pair of massive bullet shaped water rounds hitting Lucario and sent him tumbling through the air.

"Lucario!"

"Grouuu." Lucario groaned, landing on his back unconscious.

"Lucario is unable to battle."

"And Lucario take a hydro cannon like an artillery round!"

"That's it Gary!" Serena gritting her teeth while Ash returned Lucario.

"Rest well Lucario. This is it then, ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu leapt down and sparked his cheeks while growling.

"He's not Blastoise's opponent, return. Go Electivire!"

Electivire came out, his biceps large and muscular as he kept his palm on the ground then flexed.

"Vire!"

"Looks like we got an electric showdown folks, I'm as excited as hell!"

"Low kick!"

"Agility!"

"Pika!" Pikachu easily avoided each of Electivire's kicks. The larger electric pokemon being persistent in his efforts.

"Earthquake!"

"Iron tail!"

Pikachu quickly balanced himself on his metal tail. Electivire slammed his fists into the ground creating a quake. Pikachu felt the vibrations, but was unaffected by them.

"Fire punch!" Electivire pulled himself forward, slamming his fiery fist hard into Pikachu, the electric mouse sent tumbling cross the field.

"Gita Impact!"

"Iron tail!"

"Pika chu!" pikachu growled, his tail turning metal again. His tail made impact with Electivire who glowed green while he drove himself forward.

Pikachu's tail hit Electivire and plowed him into the dirt, many in the crowd amazed on in disbelief.

"Go Pikachu!" Serena shouted.

"Syl!"

"I felt that one folks."

"Low kick!"

"Dodge it!" Pikachu leap up over Electivire, landing behind him.

"Fire punch!"

"Agility!" Electivire moved fast, but not fast enough. Pikachu dodged and weaved away from each strike. Electivire doing his best not to give Pikachu any room to counter.

"Quick attack!"

"Chu!" Pikachu shouted, leaping forward and hitting Electivire's stomach. Electivire stumbled backwards enough for Pikachu's next move.

"Now Volt tackle!"

"Earthquake!"

Pikachu growled, his body glowing blue with electricity as he charged forward.

Electivire slammed both fists into the ground to bring fourth a small quake. Pikachu was hit by the super effective blow.

"Chu." Pikachu grunted while still continuing.

"Huh?" Gary said in disbelief.

"That's it Pikachu!"

"Syl!"

"Volt tackle!"

"Thunder!" Electivire jabbed Pikachu with his fingers, filling him with electric power. Pikachu continued to grunt in pain. But his eyes glowed blue with Ash for a moment. The electric mouse slammed into Electivire, filling him with all the electricity he had gathered.

"Vire!" Electivire cried in agony. Falling over with swirly eyes.

"Electivire is unable to battle!"

"Pikachu takes the lead again!"

"Great work Pikachu."

"Chu." Pikachu moaned in pain. His body surging with excess electricity.

"Oh no." Ash said.

"It looks like that last confrontation left Pikachu hurt and paralyzed."

"Pikachu." Serena said in concern. Ash came out to pick up his partner.

"You've done enough Pikachu." Ash said holding him.

He looked back at Gary who smiled holding Gyarados's pokeball.

"I suppose you wanted it to come down to this?"

"Correct."

"Even after last time. You've seen that Charizard has only gotten stronger."

"I don't care." Gary held his pokeball close.

"Blastoise was my first pokemon, the one who made all of this possible. No way I'm finishing this with anyone else. This isn't a redemption for him , this is my redemption and our ascension!"

Ash smiled.

"Go Blastoise!"

"I choose you Charizard!"

The two rival starts emerged and took their stances in front of their trainers.

"This is it folks! The final face off! Blastoise vs Charizard!"

Blastoise gave Charizard an intense look, Charizard only smiling back. Looking up for a moment at his mentor beside Daniel.

"Grauuuu!"

"Oise!"

"Gary's having Blastoise face off against Charizard again?" Misty asked.

"What do you mean? It's his first pokemon, probably his strongest, plus he has a type advantage." Dawn said.

"You don't get it, Charizard and Blastoise have battled before, and Charizard won. It's the reason Ash beat Gary in the Mt. Silver conference. Just before Gary quit being a trainer." Brock said.

"Not to mention Mega Charizard Z isn't weak to water." Lucy said.

Leaf almost gave a concerned look for Gary upon seeing this choice. She took a deep breath and returned to her confidence in him.

"Drown that lizard!"

"Charizard do your best!" Serena responded.

"Should we even bother delaying?" Ash asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Gary smiled back. He revealed his mega evolution bracelet with a piece of Blastoisite placed on a ring around Blastoise's left ring claw.

Ash touched his own keystone on his hidden blade. The Charizite Z around Charizard's neck glowing. The audience soon saw what they wanted most, a mega battle to end it.

The rain was still coming down around Mega Charizard Z and Mega Blastoise.

"Blizzard!"

Mega Blastoise raised his wrist cannons into the air, firing an icy bomb that burst into a full blown storm.

"Ice type attack? Can this dragon hold on!?"

Serena and Delia looking concerned until they saw Charizard grin with Ash.

"Inferno!"

"Grauuu!" Charizard Z melted away any icy power near him with his own blazing storm of green fire. Charizard flying out of the storm with his inferno still coming towards Blastoise

"Hydro Pump!"

"Oise!" Blastoise roared, letting out a jet of water into the inferno. As Ash expected, the water easily extinguished even Charizard's fire.

"Dragon pulse!"

"Grauuu!" Charizard Z roared. His dragon energy meeting the Hydro pump and began pushing ti back.

Blastoise began to sweat with Gary, but held his nerve.

"You can do this Blastoise! Full power!"

"Oise!" Blastoise put even more strength into his blow. The water now pushing dragon pulse back with the power of rain dance enhancing it.

Charizard and Ash were shocked by this.

"Get him!"

"Dodge it!" Charizard flew back at an angle, avoiding the incoming blast but narrowly.

"Blastoise overpower's Charizard's dragon pulse! This titan has met his match!"

"Looks like you have been working hard." Ash said.

"We've been working for this battle above all! Ice Punch!"

"Dragon claw!"

Charizard Z roared like a feral beast, his eyes glowing green with Ash while Mega Blastoise coated his own claws in ice. Both pokemon clashed , creating a plume of dust around them. The struggle was intense, Mega Blastoise's ice claws pushing back Charizard Z's dragon claws.

"Oise!" Blastoise roared, managing to slam his left fist into Charizard Z's stomach.

"Grauuuu!" Charizard Z grunted in pain. Ash able to feel the power of the super effective blow.

Charla looked afraid, but Daniel's Charizard showed no such concern.

"Our turn!" Ash shouted. Charizard Z let out a piercing roar, nearly making Mega Blastoise flinch. Despite his dragon power being weak to ice, he slashed both ice claws back, shattering the ice around them and then continued on clawing the inside of Mega Blastoise's arms.

Gary now nervously sweat seeing Mega Blastoise grunt in pain.

"Iron defense!" Blastoise coated his body in metal and held his arms in a defensive x over his chest. Charizard Z mercilessly slashed across Mega Blastoise's body. Using his hands, feet, and even his tail.

Mega Blastoise continued to endure the punishment. However, Ash saw Blastoise was being pushed back and had a look of held back pain.

While still injured, Pikachu was able to support himself on Ash's shoulder. Both smiling.

"Gary if you're trying to wait until Charizard tires, it's no use. He can keep this up forever!" Gary nervously sweating with Mega Blastoise as they saw Charizard show no signs of fatigue.

"Grau!" Charzard Z roared, increasing his own speed and intensity. Eventually beating Mega Blastoise's arms away and slashing twice across his head. A final slash from Charizard Z's tail sent Mega Blastoise tumbling across the battlefield.

"Charizard Z is relentless!"

"Yes keep it up!" Serena shouted, Leaf trying to ease herself.

Despite the blows, Mega Blastoise flipped himself upright.

"Dragon claw!"

"Overshoot ice punch." Mega Blastoise showed incredible agility, ducking under the incoming blow and allowing Charizard Z to fly over him.

Mega Blastoise grabbed Charizard Z by the tail with his icy claws and pulled him back, making many gasp in surprise.

"Woah." Ritchie said.

"Ice punch!" Mega Blastoise punched Charizard Z back up into the air. The dragon/lizard grunting again.

"Hydro cannon!"

"Dodge it!" Ash frantically screamed. Mega Blastoise channeled all of his water energy. However, before the blast could peak, the rain stopped. A pair of artillery round shaped water bursts flew just past Charizard Z and his incredible maneuvers.

The bursts exploded into a great shower, harmlessly raining over Charizard Z.

"Damn it, we need that extra power, Rain dance!" Mega Blastoise attempted to bring forth more rain, but the Hydro cannon took too much out of him. Serena and the others watching on the edge of their seats as Mega Blastoise attempted to slowly use the move.

"Dragon claw!"

"Grauuu!" A shroud of dragon energy enveloped Charizard Z, breaking off any ice that had formed on him. He flew in like a meteor and crashed his claws into Mega Blastoise's head. The attempted rain dance breaking apart while Mega Blastoise stumbled backwards.

"Charizard Z says no to rain dance!"

"Keep up the pressure!" Misty shouted.

"Don't let him breath!" Brock added.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Dragon pulse!"

Mega Blastoise planted his feet in a solid foundation, aiming all three cannons at his foe.

"Oise!"

"Grauuu!" Charizard Z's dragon attack meeting Hydro Pump again. However, to Gary and Mega Blastoise's horror they saw Hydro pump get pushed back.

"What? It can't be, Rain dance we needed it." Gary frantically said.

"Let him have it!"

"Grauuu!" Charizard Z picking Blastoise up with his attack.

"Now Seismic toss!"

Gary and Mega Blastoise felt the world slow around them when Charizard Z snatched up Mega Blastoise.

"…..No, it's happening again."

Charizard Z flew up while performing a series of circles, holding onto Mega Blastoise tight.

"Now finis-"

"Ice punch!"

"Oise!" Mega Blastoise forced his arms free, ensnaring Charizard Z's claws as he took the dominant position. Charizard Z and Ash in disbelief.

"Hydro cannon!"

"Oise!" Mega Blastoise unloaded every bit of strength he had left into Charizard Z. Sending him hard into the ground.

"Charizard!" Serena covered her mouth while Charla nearly fell over.

As the dust settled, Mega Blastoise stood on top of Charizard who was now back in his normal form with his eyes closed. Covered in dirt, sweat, bruises, and a little blood.

"Charizard!"

"Pika!"

"Oh shit." Misty said.

"Yes! Ha ha!" Leaf screamed getting up.

"We did it Blastoise we actually did it, we won!" Mega Blastoise let out a shout of happiness and pride.

"Nice battle Ashy boy , but it looks like? Wait, ref?" Gary said turning to him, the ref shaking his head.

"Huh?" Mega Blastoise looked down and saw Charizard's eyes open. An intense smile on his face.

"Ahhhhhhhh no you don't! Ice punch!" Gary screamed frantically.

Mega Blastoise tried to move, but Hydro cannon had taken too much out of him.

Ash smiled, his eyes glowing green again with dragon aura.

"Together Charizard, let's go for broke!"

"Grauuu!" Charizard's roar filled the stadium. Dragon aura enveloped him and made his Charizite Z glow again.

"This is beyond belief folks!"

Daniel and his own Charizard smiling with Felix as they saw Charizard mega evolve again.

"Grauuu!" Charizard Z forced Mega Blastoise off and flew straight for him.

"Dragon claw!"

"Ice Punch!" Mega Blastoise attempted to punch Charizard Z, but the mega Charizard slashed the inside of Mega Blastoise's arms, making the ice shatter while Blastoise's arms went limp.

Charizard Z lifted Blastoise up again, brining him high above the battlefield.

"Blast burn!"

Gary and Mega Blastoise once again felt the world slow down. Charizard Z's blast burn exploding into Mega Blastoise. The sheer force of the explosion sending Mega Blastoise down like a meteorite.

Charizard Z's own fatigue forced him to land and revert to normal form.

"Charizard are you ok?" Despite his great fatigue, Charizard smiled and remained standing.

"If Blastoise can get back up, he might just win!"

Gary felt his heart pound like a drum, but then went silent. When the dust cleared, Blastoise was unconscious , nearly embedded into the ground.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet town!"

Ash felt a strange sensation inside him, a feeling he had never felt before.

"We won, we won the Pokemon league."

"PIka! Pikachu!"

"Charizard!" The great fire lizard turning in time for Ash to tackle him down. Both laughing with Charizard licking Ash.

"And so, Reduka has spoken." Daniel said.

"That's my boy." Felix said.

"He won!" Delia and Serena both holding each other while they shouted.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Misty shouted, Brock smiling with the others.

"He finally did it!"

Across the world, Ash's friends all shouted in excitement. Gary standing in place for a great while. Leaf and Oak watching him in great concern. Finally Gary exhaled.

"I guess that's that then." Gary helped Blastoise up, a look of shame and failure on the pokemon's face.

"Blastoise, we did all we could. It just means we must train harder and try again. We came closer than last time, and he's been trained by Daniel. This means we can overcome anything!"

Blastoise started to look more upbeat.

Ash approached with Pikachu and Charizard.

"Gary, thank you, for making this battle the best I've ever had."

"Oh boy, don't get sentimental on me. You're an elite four member now." Charizard and Blastoise gave a fist pump of mutual respect. Ash and Gary clasping hands to do the same.

"I hope you know it doesn't stop here. I will get on the elite 4, even it it's your spot."

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

That night, Gary and Ash stood on a pavilion with Alain and Gary's opponent from the previous day.

"And so this years Indigo league comes to an end, but first we must recognize these extraordinary trainers. Our third place winners!" Koga and Karen handed bronze trophies to Alain and Gary's opponent.

"Our runner up, one whom I have unwavering respect for." Lance said, handing Gary a silver trophy.

Gary smiled holding it, his six pokemon around him seeing it as a badge of accomplishment.

"Now for our winner and newest member of the Kanto elite four! Ash Ketchum of Pallet town!" Daniel shouted, handing Ash the gold trophy. Ash's six pokemon stood around him, each holding excitement that was ready to burst.

"Thank you." Ash said, nearly tearing up.

"You earned this Ash, but remember, this isn't the end. It's the beginning. Where does your next goal lie?" Ash looked at Lance for a moment. Daniel smiling.

"And then?"

Ash turned to Daniel.

"Meet me there one day then."

* * *

 _Epilogue , three years later_

A plane flew towards the Kalos region, several individuals sitting in the first class cabin. Among them were Koga, his daughter, Karen, Lance, and five others.

"Ohhh, did we have to take a plane? The baby doesn't agree with flying?" Leaf moaned while holding her stomach.

"If we took a boat you'd complain the baby's seasick." Gary laughed until he saw Leaf's expression.

"Ok well we're almost there anyway." He said putting his hand on Leaf's stomach.

Leaf turned to the seats across the aisle. Ash sat there with Pikachu and Sylveon on his lap. Beside them was Serena, a baby in her arms.

Ash and Pikachu gazed over at Serena and the infant boy. He had Ash's skin tone and hits of raven black hair. A pair of light blue eyes decorating his face as he giggled and reached for Serena.

"Yes Jason, you're very happy to come back to mommy's home. Yes you are!" Serena said in fluent Kalos.

"Serena I'm starting to think you want his first words to be in Kalos since you only speak Kalos around him.

"I can't understand your gibberish." Serena said in Kalos.

Ash sighed.

"We don't even live in Kalos." Ash said giving in as he spoke Serena's tongue. Serena smiled and blushed.

"So, our boy will speak his mother's tongue like we do live there! Isn't that right Jason." She said still smiling.

Ash heard Pikachu laughing a little.

"Don't laugh too hard Pikachu, I recall someone's first egg hatching into an eevee." Pikachu now sweat dropping as Sylveon showed a baby eevee to him.

"Eevee!"

"Pika." Pikachu said slightly smiling.

"We should be landing in just a few minutes ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Kalos."

Serena looked out the window with a big smile.

"Jason, it's mommy's home."

The plane landed with Lance and his party having to be taken through a roped off area. A crowd waiting for them in the terminal.

"It's the Kanto elite four!" Someone shouted.

"Come on, we need to keep moving." Lance said before noticing Gary sighing some autographs.

"Gary come on!"

"Let's go." Leaf said pushing him forward.

"What, I'm just giving some adoring fans attention."

"You've been a member of the elite four less than a month." Leaf said.

"So what, I'm still a hero to young trainers around the world!"

"He seems to be taking his new spot well." Serena said.

"You remember his celebration party after beating Bruno."

The Kanto elite four were driven through Lumoise city in a few cars, Serena and Ash gazing out at the city with sweet memories. Eventually they reached the resort near the Kalos league stadium.

"Here are your room keys the first match will be in less than two hours." Lance said handing out the keys to his elite four.

"This is gonna be great, we'll show the power and talent of Kanto!" Gary said proudly.

"Just be ready, these aren't your average trainers." Koga said.

"Neither are we." Ash said, Gary fist bumping him. Lance and Karen smiled.

"They're not wrong." Karen said as she walked away towards her room.

Ash and Serena found their own room on the third floor. Ash set their things down as Serena nursed Jason.

"Serena!" They heard with a knock on their door.

Ash opened it and saw Grace standing there with a man wearing an army uniform with a general's rank. He had graying honey-blonde hair and green eyes.

"Alex, Grace." Ash said.

"Mama, papa." Serena said.

"You're finally back here. You two don't visit enough." Grace said.

"Where's my little soldier." Alex said eagerly coming over. He picked up Jason in his hands and held him up.

"Ahh there he is! Do you remember grandpa!?" Alex said in Kalos.

"I told you they were here!" Another familiar voice shouted.

Bonnie nearly burst in with an excited face.

"I knew it!"

"Bonnie." Ash said giving her a hug followed by Serena.

"Why do you always have to run so fast." Clemont said panting as he came in.

"At least you're not alone anymore." Shauna said in an almost annoyed tone. Her swollen stomach coming slightly out of her shirt.

"Clemont, Shauna, I'm glad you guys made it."

"Of course we did. We do live here." Clemont said.

"Shauna, you're looking well. You're practically glowing." Serena said.

"Well we news from the doctor, it's a boy."

"Congratulations."

"Any advice? You know with the puking, and the swollen feet?" Serena sweat dropped with a nervous smile.

"Uhhh well, it sucks."

"…..I was afraid you'd say that."

Elsewhere Daniel stood in a private box with Cynthia and a toddler on his shoulders.

"Pretty big isn't it Stephen."

"Daddy, you gonna battle here?"

"After mommy and her friends do."

"You have to remember to cheer for me no matter what, even when I go against daddy." Cynthia said giving the boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Confident you'll beat the others already?" Daniel said smiling.

"You know it dear." Cynthia giving a confident smile.

A little more than an hour later, Grace and Alex sat with Serena in a private box. With them were Felix and Delia, both taking turns holding Jason.

On the battlefield below Daniel stood in the center with Charizard behind him.

"Welcome one and all, to the third annual world champion showdown! The finest trainers from each region have been gathered to represent their home's pride and skill! Starting up first we have two members of the Kanto Elite four vs two members of the Hoenn Elite four!"

Standing on one side was Brendan and Tyson. On the other Ash with Gary.

"Don't think because I'm the new guy you're going to show me up." Gary said smiling.

"Why do you think I chose you as my partner."

"Choose your pokemon!"

"Go Blastoise!"

"I choose you Charizard!" The two great pokemon emerged from their pokeballs together, facing down a Mashtomp and Meowth.

"Begin!"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Thus it comes to an end, I must say I'm glad I only made this 11 chapters long,_

 _As much as I love amourshipping, I just don't have it in me to write 70 chapter stories anymore_

 _Also after doing some thinking, I've decided that my next project won't be a fanfiction, but more of an original fantasy story in a world of my own creation, with characters of my own creation. It will be set in a medieval fantasy setting with islands in the sky above a world ocean , flying ships, knights, and dragons. The current title I have is Sky Empires, but i'm still planning it out_

 _Since it's not a fanfiction I can post it here, but I can on Wattpadd under fictionknight2 and fictionpress under fictionknight1 if any of you are interested. But it could be a bit before anything's posted_

 _As for pokemon stories, I am planning on buying let's go Pikachu so that might respark my interest enough for another short story, Movie 21 might do the same. As for the anime, unless the next gen is nothing like sun and moon I think it might be the end of my inspiration from it_

 _So until next story,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


End file.
